A Knight's Tale III : Fourberies de Force et rencontre à l'improviste
by Lenia41
Summary: Une jeune Padawan en méditant se retrouve victime d'un aléa de Force. Une légère fourberie qui l'arrache à son temps et l'emporte douze ans plus tôt. Sa mission : trouver le moyen de rentrer à son époque, sans briser le continuum temporel. Très délicat quand l' ami et allié de demain devient le "meilleur ennemi", et ne cesse de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. /Complète/
1. Chap 1 - Il était une fois ---

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_En attendant que le temps me revienne pour poursuivre la réécriture de l'EDTO, je vous propose un autre petit essai fait pour le __fun__. Dans le même esprit que le "Knight's Tale I", ce sont toujours des petits défis littéraires inspirés par ou avec mon co-inspirateur habituel et préféré. Je poste toujours ce texte avec son accord au préalable. On reprend les mêmes personnages, dans un autre contexte, une autre situation, et on se relance !_

Bien entendu, je ne possède que mon OC habituel, Lenia Séry. L'OC de Aldrian Greystone/Cyn, et ses PNJ tels que Prudii, Aran, Neth Skirata, Bardan Skirata et Johanna Direwolf lui appartiennent, et je les emploie avec son accord, chacune de leurs actions ayant été vue et approuvée par ce dernier. Ces OC sont aussi des personnages de rp créés et maniés par nos soins, sur un forum de rpg star wars.

_De même, l'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient évidemment pas. Mais bon, une piqûre de rappel ne fait jamais de mal ^^. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je lirais toute critique positive comme négative avec plaisir, tant qu'elles restent constructives !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Partie 1 : Il était une fois une innocente petite plaisanterie de la Force…_  
_**_  
_

Des fois quand même, je me demande si la Force n'aurait pas, par hasard, une mystérieuse dent contre moi. Sérieusement, quel sordide péché, quelle vicieuse faute ai-je pu commettre dans une précédente vie pour mériter un aussi mauvais facteur de chance ? Je l'ignore, rien dans mon souvenir n'est capable de justifier un tel phénomène, en toute honnêteté, je serais prête à le jurer sur le nom de la Force ! Et je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, je n'ai pas particulièrement cherché les ennuis cette fois, ils sont venus me trouver tous seuls à l'endroit le plus improbable de tous de surcroît : le Temple Jedi de Naboo. La situation m'échappe de plus en plus, et le pire est que j'en ai une frousse pas possible ! Je sens vaguement les gens qui ne réagissent même pas autour de moi, alors que je commence sérieusement à paniquer très fortement. Allons bon, au vu de l'endroit, la localisation particulière du lieu où je me trouve, quelqu'un devrait forcément intervenir en percevant ma détresse pas du tout masquée pour une fois, n'est-ce pas ? S'il vous plait… je ne suis qu'une Padawan, alors je ne comprends pas encore vraiment ce qu'il se passe, un Maître, un Apprenti, que sais-je, quelqu'un s'il vous plait ! J'ai besoin d'aide au plus vite !

Au plan de la Force, sans avoir risqué la moindre activité périlleuse que ce soit, tout s'ébranle et tout panique autour de moi. J'ai l'impression que l'étrangeté dure toute une éternité. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait mériter cela, sinon l'exercice le plus basique des membres du Nouvel Ordre Jedi, l'un des tous premiers que l'on enseigne aux Initiés : la méditation. L'art de méditer, de calmer et ordonner son esprit, de s'apaiser au sein de la Force et de renforcer doucement sa compréhension, son lien avec Elle, écouter ses paroles et ses mises-en-garde. Pourtant, je suis une apprentie, en toute modestie, très douée dans cet exercice délicat, tout comme dans les manipulations de la Force, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout cela m'arrive. Je n'ai fait aucune erreur que ce ne soit, j'ai scrupuleusement respecté la manière de procéder, tant dans mon attitude, ma posture corporelle, qu'en concentration. J'étais totalement focalisée sur mon objectif, au début tout allait bien, très bien même. J'étais, de manière totalement stable et équilibrée, plongée dans une méditation ni trop légère ni trop profonde, pour réorganiser mes souvenirs tout juste retrouvés, remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées chamboulées, et de là préserver mon aura de calme pour la journée. C'est ce que j'avais à l'esprit quand je me suis éveillée ce matin, puis que je suis venue en cet endroit pour initier ce tout premier exercice qui annonce le début d'une nouvelle journée au sein du Praexum Jedi de Naboo, pour les Novices/Initiés et Apprentis/Padawan. En toute franchise, il s'agit du B.A.B.A du Jedi, l'exercice je dirais le moins risqué de tous, ou presque : soit tu échoues, et tu ne reçois rien de bon, soit tu réussis et tu en ressens les effets bénéfiques qui illumineront – dans mon cas – ce jour nouveau…

Au début, tout allait bien je disais, je commençais à me relaxer comme prévu, me berçant dans cette toge chaleureuse, invisible, intangible, claire et limpide de la Force du Côté Lumineux, j'étais bien concentrée, rigoureuse, et de très bonne humeur en ce matin-là. En même temps, j'avais toutes les bonnes raisons de l'être à mes yeux : en effet, d'un et pas le moindre, mon Maître allait revenir d'une longue mission en cours de journée – cela faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avais pas vu et n'avais pas eu la chance d'étudier avec lui, puis il est plutôt gentil en plus, donc génial ! – de deux j'avais très bien dormi, sans le moindre cauchemar que ce soit pour une fois, ni Arorua, ni Kashyyyk, ni Dantooine la nébuleuse, ni Bannistar Station n'avaient hanté mes rêves, avec leur lot respectifs d'horreurs, de peurs, de morts… et de conséquences. Et de trois… du haut de mes seize ans, je progresse enfin concrètement ! En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la journée d'avant-hier, m'a été proposée une épreuve qui me testera pour savoir si je peux m'élever, en dépit de mon jeune âge, au rang de Chevalier Jedi. Comme j'ai hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon Maître, s'il n'est pas déjà au courant bien sûr, quand il sera de retour ! Il me tarde de me préparer comme il se doit, je veux me montrer digne des enseignements que j'ai reçus du Temple Jedi, et de l'instruction attentive et exigeante de Maître Greystone pendant cette seule et unique année. A vrai dire, je suis encore sous le choc et la joie de la nouvelle, après tout je n'ai que seize ans et je n'ai été qu'un an en Apprentissage, donc je ne m'y attendais pas du tout en dépit de mes dix ans d'instruction au sein du Praexum Jedi de Naboo !

J'espère que Maître Greystone pourra être là, au moins pour la préparation de cette terrible Epreuve que j'appréhende un peu dans le fond, et/ou sinon pour le jour du passage. Je serais tellement nerveuse, je le suis déjà beaucoup et ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Cela me rassurerait un peu qu'il soit au Temple, mais après je comprendrais s'il est trop occupé. Des fois, je vous admettrais que cela m'attriste un peu, mais je respecte ses responsabilités et je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer, devenir encore plus une « charge » que je n'ai déjà parfois le sentiment d'être. Je sais que je m'entraîne et révise, étudie, bien, mais j'ai toujours peur de mal préparer quelque chose, d'oublier une connaissance importante, ou de mal faire les exercices et enchaînements. Je ne suis pas très en confiance dans ma maîtrise du sabre-laser, même si je sais maintenant que je n'ai plus de honte à en avoir avec le niveau que j'ai pris ces derniers mois, mais cela me rend toujours nerveuse, mes doutes reviennent au galop avec un évènement aussi important… et aussi dangereux ! J'ai quasiment – barrez tout de suite cet adverbe de quantité me connaissant – aucune chance de m'en tirer indemne, même si je réussis l'épreuve ! Alors oui, je suis un tout petit peu intriguée, mais nerveuse aussi. Je m'oblige à un strict planning d'entraînement depuis avant-hier histoire de tout retravailler par moi-même au besoin, en plus des cours normaux de sabre-laser, de Force et de physique. Je sais que je me surmène sans doute, mais je ne vais pas jusqu'à l'épuisement quand même, ce serait totalement contre-productif, et même nocif.

Je ne pense pas que mon Maître serait très heureux de mes nouvelles et drastiques habitudes alimentaires telles que je les ai envisagées s'il ne revient pas d'ici là – cas de figure auquel je me suis préparée – qui consistent tout simplement à sauter des repas, afin de maximiser le temps disponible pour mes révisions personnelles, en suivant seulement les quémandes de mon appétit. Sachant que mon estomac en général, si je l'écoute, m'abonne à l'appétit d'un moineau déjà rassasié, pour que vous voyiez bien le phénomène que j'ai conscience d'être.

Ainsi, je me suis déjà bien résolue à me contenter d'un frugal petit déjeuner, sauter assurément le repas du midi, et pourquoi pas celui du soir si mon estomac ne crie pas famine, ce qu'il ne fait pas les trois quarts du temps et, en présence de mon Maître, je m'efforce à manger un minimum – même si je n'ai pas faim – pour ne pas me fâcher avec lui sur un sujet aussi peu important. Non, je ne suis pas anorexique, juste que je n'ai vraiment pas faim, ou pas beaucoup faim, je suis restée longtemps sur ma diète de l'orphelinat pour privilégier mes études et mes lectures – quand on ne m'y forçait pas. Et je n'arrive pas à corriger cette habitude, et pourtant j'ai la chance d'avoir un Maître plutôt bon cuisinier en repas comme en chocolats chauds !

Enfin, de toute manière, c'est soit je mange, soit il me pose l'habituelle « menace » de me nourrir de force par intraveineuses après m'avoir assommée avec la Force pour que je ne me débatte pas. Je le prends au sérieux, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je poursuis mes efforts sur ce point quand il n'est pas au Temple ou que je ne suis pas avec lui en missions. Je suis têtue sur certains points, et celui-ci en fait partie. Bah, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait mise à exécution un jour – en général je ne me suis pas fait surprendre à son retour, je suis prudente, si c'est le cas il est assez inquiétant que je ne m'en souvienne pas – et ce qu'il ne sait pas – sur un sujet vraiment mineur comme celui-là à mes yeux – ne lui fera pas de mal. Pas ma faute, je ne vais pas me forcer à manger si je n'ai pas faim, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, c'est du temps de gagné pour pouvoir étudier ou m'exercer, et je n'ai plus dix ans quand même, crénom de Force !

En revanche, je suis intraitable sur l'hydratation, mon bien-être en général, sur l'exercice, et sur le sommeil. En fait, il n'y a que mon manque pathologique d'appétit qui peut poser problème, mais comme je disais, c'est un sujet mineur et donc très peu digne de s'attarder dessus. Bon, par prudence, je m'efforce quand même d'aller de temps à autres – un ou deux midis par exemple – à la cafétéria histoire que l'on m'y voit un peu, et d'une fois ou deux le soir me faire un tout petit brin de cuisine dans nos quartiers avec les quelques connaissances que j'ai dans le domaine. Sinon, dans le deuxième cas, si la cuisine était totalement intouchée, ce serait soupçonneux, et dans le premier cas, mon cas de « cuisine buissonnière » serait remarqué. Je ne me dispute pas beaucoup avec mon Maître, je dirais même « jamais » sinon un ou deux rares points, comme celui-ci.

N'empêche que je ne suis jamais fière de moi quand ça arrive, et que je m'en veux affreusement à chaque fois après. Un jour, pour me faire un peu pardonner, je ferais l'effort de me mettre aux fourneaux et de préparer un copieux repas majoritairement traditionnel de ma planète natale. J'étais jeune quand je l'ai quitté, mais quelques souvenirs d'enfance recouvrés et des recherches personnelles annexes sur le sujet m'ont permis de remettre la main sur plusieurs recettes sympathiques et locales, assez pour faire un repas complet au besoin. Je ne suis peut-être pas très expérimentée en cuisine, mais je suis plutôt de nature autodidacte quand un sujet m'intéresse, comme celui-là par exemple, et donc j'apprends très vite la théorie. Après… c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron je suppose !

Jusque –là, quand j'ai dû me préparer des repas, je n'ai rien raté et c'était comestible – plutôt bon objectivement sur des plats que je connais bien, et assez bon pour le reste sauf petits accidents de distraction quelques fois - mais je ne suis jamais sûre de moi, comme d'ordinaire. Un jour, si je rassemble assez de courage pour se faire, j'essayerai de le surprendre avec un plat qu'il ne devrait pas connaître du coup. Le problème étant qu'il me faudrait un complice de confiance pour le retarder un peu, le temps que je concocte le tout et que je prépare le couvert, Johanna peut-être si elle est là, si elle est motivée et non occupée, et si j'y mets les bons arguments…

Revenons au sujet. J'étais donc en train de méditer calmement pour m'entraîner à améliorer ma capacité de concentration, de focalisation et d'immersion au sein de la Force, et faire en sorte que je sois encore plus capable de m'isoler de mon environnement sans le perdre néanmoins de vue, mais sans pour autant qu'il ne m'affecte et nuise à ma réflexion. De même, du peu que je sache, mon esprit va aussi être testé, et il est autant ma meilleure arme que mon talent d'Achille si je ne suis pas assez attentive. Je suis consciente de ma moins bonne endurance physique que mes pairs, mon manque de puissance brute, alors il faut que mon endurance morale et mentale soient d'aplomb et opérationnelles au maximum. Mes boucliers mentaux devront tenir bon, pour que je fasse encore plus abstraction devant la provocation et ne perde pas ce qui est l'un de mes plus beaux – et uns des seuls – atouts au combat : ma capacité de prudence, de réflexivité, de réaction, d'observation et de stratège. Ils devront museler mes émotions négatives et les porter en sourdine dès leur apparition, telles que la frustration, l'agacement, le découragement, le manque de confiance en mes capacités de réussir, l'impulsivité, la fierté, et cetera. Pour cela, la méditation au sein de mes pairs est un excellent exercice matinal, outre d'être un très bon moyen de terminer mon réveil avant d'attaquer une dure journée. C'est alors que les choses ont commencé à clocher sans raison apparente.

D'un seul coup, alors que j'étais parfaitement stable et au contrôle de mon état méditatif, tranquillement installée en position classique de méditation protégée de la distraction par une « sphère » d'un bleu doux, un peu clair, calme, posé et apaisant qui est ma présence au sein de la Force, quoi qu'encore un peu timide et pas totalement raffermi. Je suis juste une Padawan… J'ai senti la perturbation soudaine arriver comme de légers remous, tressaillements, de l'écume de mer sur le sable, qui annoncent une gigantesque et dangereuse vague océanique en approche, voire un raz-de-marée dévastateur, mais à peine quelques minutes avant que tout ne se complique. Étonnée de ne sentir aucune réaction majeure autour de moi, je me suis dit que je me faisais juste des idées, que j'avais dû imaginer cela... Avant que cela ne s'abatte avec violence sur moi. Comme une onde intense de douleur de Force – je n'en comprends pas l'origine et pas plus la nature – qui m'incendie le cerveau littéralement.

Moi qui était jusque lors totalement décontractée et sereine, je me suis tendue complètement de la tête aux pieds, dos aussi droit et plane que la surface d'une table rectangulaire ou cubique. Mon corps a commencé à convulser légèrement d'abord, un peu les mêmes symptômes qu'une crise d'hypoglycémie – quand on n'a pas mangé assez ou pas du tout, et donc que l'on manque de sucre ou d'énergie pour un effort intellectuel, mental ou pis encore physique – et je suis devenue aussi pâle de teint que le blanc pur et inviolé de la neige sous un ciel matinal, caressée par les rayons encore trop doux et tamisés du soleil de cette belle journée hivernale.

A partir de là seulement j'ai senti des gens commencer à réagir, et certains s'avancer vers moi à grands pas – mon trouble profond dans la Force, et aussi concrètement, devait commencer à se faire voir et sentir – mais je n'arrive même pas à analyser leurs présences. Je n'arrive pas à soulever mes paupières, et mes yeux doivent être bien écarquillés et dilatés sous le choc, préservés sous leur alors pesant ombrage de chair, je me sens prise d'une faiblesse soudaine que je ne peux même pas justifier – j'ai veillé à manger ce matin pourtant, sachant qu'une rude journée m'attendait de pied ferme, je me suis même forcée à manger un tout petit peu plus que mon appétit de moineau rassasié – alors que les tremblements ne s'arrangent pas, loin de là. Je distingue vaguement que ça s'agite autour moi, des voix confusément mêlées, qui disent des propos alors incohérents et incompréhensibles pour moi, ou essayent de m'appeler vocalement, voire de me contacter mentalement pour voir si je réagis, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Moi-même j'essaye de réfléchir en dépit de la douleur de plus en plus intense et dévorante, comme si un monstre carnivore, du genre le Rancor, venait de s'infiltrer dans ma tête et voulait m'arracher de force mes nerfs et neurones pour les dévorer tout cru. Du mieux que je le puisse, j'essaye de trouver des hypothèses physiologiques expliquant mon état. Surmenage ? Absolument pas, j'ai veillé à dormir assez. Hypoglycémie ? Non, déjà réfuté. Hypertension ? Jamais eu ce problème avant de toute ma vie, là ça doit juste être passager, sous l'effet de la panique. Malaise vasculaire ? Pour quelle raison, une fois de plus, d'un je suis trop jeune, de deux, je rayonne de santé et de bonne forme physique en ce moment ! Crise de tétanie ? Je n'ai rien qui puisse m'avoir choquée à ce point-là qui me vienne à l'esprit, tout va bien en ce moment. Virus chopé en mission ? Non, je suis passée à l'infirmerie il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, et rien à signaler qui ne sort de l'habituel.

Crise de spasmophilie ? C'est le plus approchant, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Les autres ne peuvent pas le savoir de l'extérieur, mais moi je sens bien que le problème est d'origine psychique, sur le plan de la Force, plutôt que physique, ce qui le rend d'autant plus dur à identifier, et de là à le contrecarrer. Pour eux comme pour moi, d'ailleurs, c'est comme si l'on faisait face à un assaillant invisible, intangible et tout particulièrement vicieux... Comment réussir à me défendre si je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attaque ? Et le pire est que ça fait tellement mal, la douleur est tellement assommante et débilitante, que je n'arrive pas à en informer mon entourage de plus en plus confus pour moi en peu de temps.

Instinctivement, mes boucliers essayent de se dresser pour pallier à l'attaque, mais à ma grande surprise la douleur passe outre, sans détruire pour autant ces chères murailles mentales. Comme si c'était la Force elle-même qui m'assaillait, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas logique ! Ce que je sais rationnellement n'être affaire que de minutes et de secondes semble subjectivement être une éternité de souffrance invisible et déchirante, jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à lutter au final. Comme si on m'avait abattu une matraque sur le crâne, tout devient noir dans mon esprit jusque lors en lutte à ces nuées, ce brouillard inquiétant voulant l'envahir. Pourquoi ce genre de trucs bizarres tombe pile le jour où Maître Greystone est supposé revenir au Temple Jedi de mission ? Et moi qui voulais profiter de sa présence après une telle absence… je fais une sorte de malaise bizarre et douloureux au possible, sans la moindre raison.

Rah je déteste cela, n'avoir rien au contrôle et de ne rien comprendre ! Très vite je tombe inconsciente mentalement, et, sans que je ne le sache bien entendu, mon corps laissé à lui-même décide lui aussi de battre en retraite prudente devant cet agresseur inconnu, le lâche, les convulsions décidant du coup de cesser le feu pile quand mon esprit a rendu grâce, laissant la pauvre enveloppe charnelle s'effondrer sans un bruit de plus sur le support qui devrait la retenir. Je dois faire quelques inquiets, mais à vrai dire c'est le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment. Je ne m'en rends pas compte, et je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive alors que les ténèbres de l'inconscience me tendent avec diligence leurs bras accueillants pour me délivrer temporairement de cette douleur incendiaire invisible.

Bah, quoi que ce soit, je vais sans doute être assommée un peu, me retrouver à l'infirmerie, ne sincèrement pas savoir quoi répondre aux questions des guérisseurs pour expliquer ce mal, me faire gronder alors que ce n'est pas de ma faute cette fois… je vais bien finir par me réveiller là-bas, promptement, sans inquiéter outre mesure qui que ce soit… n'est-ce pas… ?


	2. Chap 2 - En des temps reculés ---

**Chapitre 02 : En des temps reculés, l'histoire d'une Apprentie en terre méconnue…**

* * *

La divinité de la nuit et des ténèbres sans fin refuse longtemps de me délivrer de ses bras possessifs et envoûtants, j'en perds même la notion du temps. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il se passe, mon esprit est actuellement en mode « veille » et je pense être sous l'influence de délires mentaux. Un noir complet, profond et pesant, étouffant, jusqu'à ce que de mauvais songes ne viennent se frayer une place sur la scène intérieure de mon cortex cérébral inconscient. Ainsi, sous mes yeux clos, j'ai l'impression de revivre un mélange pas si subtil que ça des deux missions traumatisantes majeures, dans une course-poursuite dont je suis la proie, avec un Silan qui me poursuit de très près, égarée dans un dédale de couloirs rocheux dans lesquels règne une présence infâme, et les effluves dangereuses, tentatrices, abominables du Côté Obscur de la Force. Au sol, les ossements humains comme bestiaux, les cadavres puants, certains en état de décomposition, ralentissent ou tapissent ma route effarée, dérangent ma progression. Alors que je crois enfin l'avoir semé, dans ce paysage mental, une silhouette connue s'approche de moi, féminine et joliment habillée. Soulagée d'enfin trouver une personne amie dans tout ce cauchemar, je m'approche en souriant, sabre-laser en main pour m'éclairer dans ce brouillard sanglant, nauséabond et obscur, appelant son nom. Je vois son sourire délicat dans ma direction, qui se mue en expression surprise alors qu'un poignard la traverse de part et d'autres au niveau du cœur, issue du dos. Une lame que je connais trop bien. Encore cette couleur rouge sang… elle choit au sol, pour révéler un grand frère imaginé par mon esprit pour ses traits, un sourire paisible et joyeux aux lèvres. Furieuse, ma main tremble sur la poignée de mon sabre alors que je me jette sur lui, décidée à en finir. Mais une fois de plus, il s'évanouit dans les ombres après un rire machiavélique et démoniaque, laissant choir le cadavre de mon amie bientôt englouti et saisi par l'un des mandibules du Silan qui m'a rattrapée. Je n'ai le temps de rien faire, et déjà le corps est brisé dans un horrible craquement puis dévoré sous mes yeux effarés. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, il faut juste que j'en trouve la porte de sortie.

Me remettant à courir de toutes mes forces, glissant parfois sur les ossements, je finis par m'arrêter à un tournant, le souffle court, ayant semé une fois de plus le Silan. Juste reprendre mon souffle. Ignorer les deux cadavres trop connus sur ma droite, ce n'est qu'un songe. C'est alors que j'entends des pas approcher de ma direction. Et la Force semble m'avoir totalement laissée à moi-même, j'ai peur. Par réflexe, je me mets en posture de garde Soresu, hélant d'une toute petite voix aiguë pas rassurée qu'en réalité je détesterais émettre un 'qui va là ? Montrez-vous !'. C'est alors qu'une lame rouge déchire le voile de noir, et que je vois cette silhouette humanoïde tant redoutée, avec ses cheveux sombres et son visage assez pâle. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, un stupide songe purement créé par mon inconscient, mais j'ai quand même peur. J'avais été terrifiée ce jour-là, autant ce sentiment restait indicible. Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, comme un retour en arrière de cette fichue mission, il m'a projetée contre un mur, tout en m'assommant avec ses pouvoirs de force sombre. Seulement cette fois… il me transperce de son sabre-rouge. Ce que j'avais tant redouté qu'il ne fasse quand je m'étais retrouvée en pareille situation. Je crie mentalement à l'aide dans la Force, espérant ressentir quelqu'un par la puissance de mes liens… mais personne. Ensemble vide, comme si j'étais vraiment toute seule, laissée à l'abandon. Ma pire peur inavouée, que non seulement le Chevalier Dil's ne soit pas arrivé à temps… mais que mes amis et mon Maître ignorent sciemment ma présence. Comme si… je ne veux pas y penser. Bon, on dirait bien que je vais mourir, c'est merveilleux, « j'adore » ça en rêve, car je sais ce que cela signifie. Terrorisée, mais cela aura le réel mérite de me…

... Réveiller en sursaut. Bon, certes, je n'avais pas anticipé la terrible vibration qui me fait me dresser, et me projette doucement dans une caisse proche d'une certaine carlingue. Aïe ! Oh… ma tête… comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez la tête dans le potage comme cela… kriff… fallait en plus que mon crâne tape dans un caisson de transport ! Ah, par la Force, je vous jure que… ! Attendez un peu. J'ai dit « caisson de transport » n'est-ce pas ? Comment se fait-ce ? Il n'y en a pas plus dans la salle de méditation dans laquelle je me trouvais lors de la « crise », que dans l'infirmerie où je devrais me trouver à présent. Ce n'est pas logique tout ça… est-ce que je rêve encore ? Je suis très confuse, et j'ai une satanée migraine qui me dévore encore ! Je ne vois rien en plus avec cet éclairage très tamisé, presque imperceptible, qui illumine la pièce au plafond. Et Force, mon reposoir est bien glacial et rigide comme une poutre, ou comme le cercueil d'un défunt mené au tombeau. Tout cela étant très loin des tatamis et des coussins de la salle de méditation, ou des lits de l'infirmerie. Ou moins encore de mon propre lit dans les appartements que je partage avec mon Maître. Donc, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit d'où je me trouve. Charmant. Ai-je été kidnappée ? Pas logique, j'étais au cœur même du Temple Jedi, l'endroit le mieux protégé de la galaxie, le kidnappeur potentiel aurait été très vite intercepté et neutralisé ! Je me serais alors retrouvée à l'infirmerie, une fois de plus. Ou dans mes quartiers, une fois de plus, et la migraine ne serait… pas aussi insistante et virulente ! Je commence à me redresser avec douceur prudente de la position semi-allongée dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvée, maugréant dans un souffle inaudible et assez ennuyé :

* * *

- Par tous les Sith depuis les origines… ça ne fait pas du bien. Bon. Où est-ce que je suis… pas au Temple. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… bizarre. … ! Ah ça non, pas encore !

* * *

Et encore une secousse, qui m'oblige à m'accrocher au rebord du caisson pour ne pas glisser de nouveau ! Estomaquée, je finis par me relever très lentement, observant avec des yeux inquiets mes alentours, autant que la luminosité très faible de cet étrange local ne me le permette. Dites-donc, c'est une pièce bien sombre et plutôt vide, comparé à sa capacité au vu de sa largeur. Un entrepôt peut-être ? Ou une cale de toute sorte ? Qu'est-ce que je ficherais en de pareils endroits ? En tout cas, les murs me semblent, à l'observation et au toucher successif, aussi épais que de sombre couleur, et le sol est particulièrement dur et glacé, je jurerais qu'il est composé d'une sorte de surface métallique solide. Je ne vois vraiment ce que peut être cet endroit… une petite minute. Est-ce que vous entendez cela ? Oui, cette espèce de ronronnement bien spécifique à une catégorie d'objet… si on ajoute à ça ces curieuses et puissantes vibrations périodiques… ce type d'aménagement, d'organisation et de « mobilier »… un vaisseau ou une station spatiale ? Mm… je dirais plus dans un vaisseau en état de marche, au vu des ressentis physiques et éléments précédents. Ça n'a aucun sens… et pourtant, je ne vois rien d'autre. Suis-je encore piégée dans un aussi étrange que cruel songe ? Il faut que j'aie le cœur net. Intriguée mais résolue, je déplace mes doigts de manière à me pincer fermement, mais la douleur qui s'ensuit m'indique bien que rien ici n'est constitutif d'un quelconque rêve… et que tout est bien réel, aussi irréelle et illogique que semble être la présente situation. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment je me suis retrouvée là, et d'où je suis… restant avec prudence posée contre l'un des rares et grands caissons, je repose mon dos contre eux, croisant mes bras tout en réfléchissant :

* * *

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un enlèvement, ou mes ravisseurs sont vraiment des imbéciles finis ayant raté leur vocation. Ils ne m'ont pas entravée, ils m'ont laissé mon sabre-laser… et ils ne m'ont pas droguée contre l'usage de la Force. Erreurs de débutants, donc non. C'est forcément autre chose. Mais quoi ? _'Une idée, Maître ? '_

* * *

Et je suis toute seule, dans tous les sens du terme, ce que je n'aime pas du tout bien que je ne le montre pas. Il faut que je reste calme, et étudie calmement ma situation… inédite. Je ne ressens pas le lien d'entraînement entre Maître Greystone et moi-même… pas même un écho sourd, diffus… rien. Comme s'il n'existait pas… je n'aime pas ça. Mais soit, je vais me dire que c'est comme sur Arorua : une perturbation qui le rend imperceptible, Côté Obscur ou non responsable de cette distanciation. Sinon je vais vraiment finir par être inquiète. Attendez une seconde ! Oh là, mettre mes boucliers tout de suite le plus discrètement possible. Je ne suis pas seule, en effet, il y a un autre être sensible à la Force non loin de là. A-t-il senti ma présence à bord ? Je ne l'espère pas, je n'ai aucune idée quant à savoir s'il est un neutre, un ennemi… ou potentiellement un allié. Et je n'ose pas pousser trop loin l'enquête, sinon je vais me faire débusquer plus vite que prévu. Vigilance constante, je sais. Je sais qu'il ne serait pas prudent que je le fasse, mais ce n'est pas pour me plaire. Force… je finis par passer une main sur mon visage, une lueur lasse et soucieuse dans mon regard :

* * *

- Résumons. Je suis sur un vaisseau actuellement en déplacement, sans que je sache comment j'ai atterri là. Probablement dans les cales si j'en crois ce qui m'entoure. Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de pourquoi je suis là. Je ne sens aucun des liens qui me relient aux autres Jedi, pas même celui d'avec mon Maître, ce qui n'est pas rassurant. Trois choix s'offrent à moi. Un, débarquer franchement et chercher l'autre individu. Problème, je ne connais pas l'allégeance de ce vaisseau, ou si je suis en présence d'alliés ou d'ennemis. Donc pas prudent. Deuxième possibilité, rester ici, jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau s'arrête, et tenter tant bien que mal de sortir dès que la possibilité se présente, avec discrétion, et reprendre contact avec l'Ordre pour savoir ce que je fais. Pas idiot, mais qui sait s'il ne va pas venir me trouver ici, et je perdrais un possible effet de surprise pour savoir ce qu'il se trame ici. Il me reste donc un troisième et dernier choix : rester discrète, me tirer de cette salle, et essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre individu, m'assurer de ses intentions par une observation minutieuse et furtive de ses faits, gestes et dires. Et c'est ce que je compte bien faire.

* * *

Décidée, je me redresse, profitant de cette accalmie de turbulences notoires pour observer d'un œil encore plus vif et attentif mes alentours et la salle en général. Si le vaisseau suit les architectures habituelles, il doit normalement y avoir un ou deux accès menant à cette salle. Qu'il mène à un hangar auxiliaire ou un couloir, je trouverais forcément un accès de sortie vers une salle centrale, ou peut-être des capsules de secours, au pire des cas. Et si je suis les couloirs, je retomberais sur des cabines, et normalement le cockpit pas trop loin. En effet, si j'en juge à l'envergure et la profondeur de ces cales, le vaisseau ne doit pas être très grand, et sa mission première ne doit pas être du type 'transport de fret et marchandises' légales comme illégales. Sans être d'ailleurs purement réservé à l'exercice militaire, je pense. Je ne sens en effet aucune autre présence que celle de l'étrange individu non loin de là, aucun gardes ni rien. Je ne peux sonder ses intentions et sa présence plus spécifiquement sans me faire repérer, je devrais donc attendre un peu et faire profil bas. Une opération d'infiltration, tout ce que j'aime ! Je plaisante… Alors reprenons…

Tiens, une cage d'escaliers, non loin d'où je suis, maintenant que je peux à peu près tout distinguer. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée tout à l'heure, le temps que mes pupilles s'habituent et s'adaptent à la semi-obscurité locale. Je me demande où est-ce qu'elle peut bien mener. De toute manière, je ne sais trop quoi faire d'autre, les quelques et rares caissons présents sont scellés par code, et je ne pense pas réussir à endommager leur contenant – ils sont peut-être piégés – pour connaître la nature de leur contenu. Les autres pièces de ce niveau sont verrouillées elles-aussi par code, donc aucun moyen d'en savoir plus… et je doute qu'elles recèlent quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à comprendre où je me trouve. J'ai remarqué aussi des capsules de sauvetage en explorant un peu plus l'immense pièce dans laquelle j'ai atterri, mais elles sont très logiquement verrouillées sinon en cas d'urgence. Et puis, même dans le pire des cas, je ne me catapulterais pas sans savoir si je suis dans un système allié ou neutre, ennemi, et non pas en hyperespace pour risquer de me faire broyer en infimes particules de matière noire et stellaire. Je ne remarque pas non plus le moindre indice, à la surface extérieure des caissons, qui pourrait me dire leur provenance, de là la typologie du vaisseau. Contrebandier ? Transporteur ? Criminel ? Impérial ? Républicain ? Neutre ? Je n'en sais rien, et je n'aime pas cela. Même si… je ne saurais trop m'expliquer, mais ça semble un tout petit peu familier, sans que je ne puisse rien identifier clairement. Il faut que j'en sois certaine et fixée. Cette organisation des pièces et de ce sous-sol ne me sont pas méconnues…

Il faut que j'explore davantage, et ce de manière discrète. Je suis quand même contente de sentir le poids de mon sabre-laser à ma ceinture. On ne sait jamais quel type de « compagnie » je pourrais rencontrer, ni sur quel genre de vaisseau je me suis retrouvée, avec aussi peu de données certifiées en ma possession mentale. D'abord, identifier le lieu, la position et ma situation, établir si je suis en danger ou pas. Ensuite, tenter de contacter par com. – ou mentalement – mon Maître ou l'un des Maîtres du Temple pour les informer de ma situation et savoir ce que je dois faire. Enfin, cela si j'arrive à ressentir de nouveau les liens, et si j'arrive à user sur une potentielle très longue distance de ma télépathie de Force sans me faire remarquer. Un peu plus rassurée avec un plan en tête, je m'avance résolument vers cette potentielle issue de sortie que semble représenter cette cage d'escaliers… qui semble mener vers un niveau supérieur. Ainsi, quand je m'y engage et la gravit avec la légèreté de la plume sur le sol, le niveau suivant me laisse le champ libre… dans une pièce replie d'appareils et de consoles électroniques. Bon, au moins j'ai bien trouvé une salle pouvant peut-être me donner quelques renseignements. Alors, ces consoles… inactives, mais si j'en crois mes connaissances et souvenirs sur le sujet, je dirais que je me trouve dans une salle probablement d'artillerie informatisée. D'accord, donc en cas d'attaque, j'imagine que ce genre de salle ne doit pas être trop loin du cockpit ou d'une pièce centrale et principale, on dirait bien que je commence à retrouver mon chemin plus vite que je ne pensais.

Tout de suite plus encouragée à redoubler d'efforts, je me faufile sans un bruit. Bon, maintenant, je suis libre des cales, ne reste plus qu'à retrouver mon chemin dans ce niveau supérieur… mais je me pose une fois de plus, un élément intriguant refusant de laisser en paix mon esprit, comme un indice implicite que j'aurais inconsciemment manqué d'analyser en cherchant à relever trop d'éléments. Ce niveau inférieur… je suis certaine de le connaître en fait. Je sais que j'ai déjà foulé un organisé de manière similaire, et que je n'en connais pas quinze mille qui soient adapté avec cette même répartition des pièces et des choses. A vrai dire, je n'en connais qu'un seul et unique, bien connu en cette année d'apprentissage sous la tutelle de mon Maître. Vaisseau dont il ne reste que très peu d'exemplaires encore en fonctionnement, et peut-être l'un de ceux qui fonctionne encore le mieux, m'a-t-il dit… je connais cette pièce. J'en suis plus que certaine. C'est alors que je réalise avec perplexité :

* * *

_ "Le… Le Firebird ? Comment se fait-ce ? Je me disais bien… mais petit problème : un, Maître Greystone est parti en mission avec et n'est, à ma connaissance, pas encore revenu. Deux, imaginons que tout ce qui s'est produit avant n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et qu'il ait mandé mon assistance dans une autre mission : pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens pas notre lien de Force ? Il ne me bloquerait pas ainsi… du moins je ne pense pas. Et puis, Force, pourquoi m'abandonner dans les cales ! Imaginons que j'ai fait une bêtise, ce serait quand même une bien dure punition. Non, d'ordinaire, il est plus subtil et créatif que cela. Force, à ne plus rien y comprendre ! Et je ne suis pas du tout certaine qu'il accepterait volontairement de le prêter à quelqu'un sans que lui-même ne soit à bord… ou l'un de ses droïdes, ou Johanna imaginons. Mais aucun des trois concernés ne sont présents… et cette seule présence dans les environs… si intrigante, si perturbante, comme elle mélange étrangeté et… familiarité. En approche d'ailleurs. Très rapide. Puissante. Grillée. Oups. Heu… il faut que je dégage d'ici, et vite !"_


	3. Chap 3 - Alors égarée loin de sa patrie

**Chapitre 03 : Alors égarée loin de sa mère-patrie, réalise une bien étrange rencontre…**

Très étrange… et cette migraine qui ne veut pas me lâcher, m'empêche de bien réfléchir ! Mais cela veut peut-être dire que… si on part de la seule théorie fantaisiste à peu près « réalisable »… cette présence aurait dérobé le vaisseau de mon Maître, et m'aurait enfermée dans les cales comme j'aurais été seule à bord ! Heu, ça aussi c'est très inhabituel, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir été laissée seule sur le vaisseau. Alors pourquoi… je ne sais ou ne m'en souviens pas… ma tête est plongée dans une telle confusion… aurait-on manipulé ma mémoire ? Un Jedi Noir ou un Sith ? Non, la présence ne dégage pas… ce type d'aura. Trop puissant pour être un être sensible à la Force n'ayant pas été formé dans l'une des deux écoles/cultes principaux autour de la Force. Un Jedi… ou un ancien Jedi qui aurait quitté l'Ordre Jedi ? Un qui aurait une dent contre mon Maître, comme certains de ces… idiots du Temple qui s'amusent à véhiculer tant de mauvaises rumeurs sur lui ! Puis… non, ce n'est pas logique. Aran et Prudii se seraient battus bec et ongles pour que cela n'arrive pas, et je plains l'audacieux voleur qui se serait risqué à se mesurer à eux, plus encore au premier. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas – pour son propre bien – à faire face de sitôt au mécontentement très certain de Maître Greystone concernant le vol de son vaisseau auquel, je le sais, il est très attaché, puisque lui venant de son ancien Maître je crois. Puis bon, certes, il ne serait non plus pas très réjoui aussi du fait que j'ai été kidnappée avec dans la foulée, je suppose, optionnellement, en ma qualité de Padawan sous sa tutelle. Ah mais Force comment j'ai pu me laisser attraper et surprendre ? Ce n'est pas logique, pas logique du tout ! Le voleur est vraiment un inconscient, si tant est qu'il y ait un voleur, il ne sait pas à qui il va avoir affaire et que sa réussite ne sera que de courte durée, connaissant mon Maître. Je suppose qu'il ne serait pas si contre le fait que je tente d'identifier et de neutraliser le voleur, si voleur il y a je le répète, et de ralentir voire arrêter sa course si je le puis.

Mais… quelque chose, un instinct de Force me souffle de ne pas trop m'arrêter, me limiter à cette seule théorie sans quoi je risquerais d'être peut-être déçue. J'ai beau ne pas conduire le Firebird, j'en connais en théorie les commandes principales les plus importantes. Voire même je peux essayer d'appréhender le pillard, si tant est qu'il y en ait un je le redis, s'il n'est pas trop un danger et que je ne mette pas ma vie en jeu, il voudrait assurément que je reste prudente et que je fasse attention à ma propre sécurité. Mais je ne compte pas rester inactive et cachée dans mon coin à attendre les secours, ou un potentiellement long atterrissage sur une planète et/ou un système inconnus. Cela ne me ressemble pas, je préfère en savoir davantage sur ce qu'il se trame ici et qui est l'audacieux personnage auteur de ce vol ambitieux, s'il s'agit bien d'un voleur, il faut vraiment que je confirme ou infirme cette théorie. Si c'est le cas, alors tant pis pour lui. Il va très vite regretter de m'avoir sous-estimée, et de ne pas avoir appliqué de neutralisateur de Force sur moi. Je n'ai beau être qu'une Padawan Senior, certes proche de ses Epreuves, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire pas plus que je ne le laisserais faire à sa guise, et surtout user à déraison et sans autorisation le vaisseau de mon Maître. D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée que ce dernier n'ait pas essayé de me contacter si cela avait été la situation. Je me serais attendue à ce qu'il essaye de me joindre mentalement ou par comlink pour que je confirme le fait, savoir si je suis encore en un morceau, et me dire quoi faire. Mais bon, si je dois agir seule, alors ainsi soit-il. Je préfère résoudre tout ceci à l'amiable cela dit, et ne pas avoir à tirer et activer mon sabre-laser. Pour l'heure, il faut que je trouve un refuge quelque part, entendant les pas s'approcher de ma position, tout comme l'intrigante présence. Vite ! Aucun mur pour me masquer, bien entendu, et cette présence qui s'affirme… ah, une console, vite ! Et mince, je sens déjà qu'il est trop tard, une ombre humaine se profile…

Je sens mon cœur qui bat la chamade malgré moi, alors que je recule de quelques pas vers la console la plus proche. Je sens que je n'ai aucun moyen de reprendre l'escalier menant à l'étage inférieur, il m'aurait très vite coupé la route et les choses se seraient encore plus tendu qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Et Sith… bon, au moins ne pas perdre de ma dignité d'Apprentie Jedi Senior. Me redressant un peu alors que je ne peux plus reculer, je relève ma tête, bien décidée à faire face à la menace en approche, et l'observer dans le blanc des yeux, une lueur déterminée et assez agacée dans les prunelles bleutées, le corps tendu et prêt à réagir pour me défendre en cas d'attaque… qui ne vient pas. Curieux. L'individu inconnu n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, fermement campé sur sa position, et je sais qu'il m'observe. Je sens qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à trouver quelqu'un d'autre à bord, et qu'il n'a pas l'air vraiment ravi de constater que c'est bien le cas, aussi surpris soit-il. Mais quand mes yeux se retrouvent à la hauteur des siens, tandis que je convoque tout le calme Jedi dont je sois capable pour ne pas commettre d'imprudence. Je me fige tout net, aussi stupéfaite que lui-même ne semble surpris. Visiblement, on s'attendait tous deux aussi peu à se voir l'un que l'autre – sans doute devant s'attendre à d'autres types d'individus – et on se demande réciproquement ce que l'autre fait là. Même si moi la question va au-delà de la seule présence physique. Force, je n'ai pas souvenir que Maître Greystone m'ait un jour précisé qu'il avait un frère cadet, ou même un jumeau, de ce qu'il m'a dit sur son passé. Et pourtant, alors que je fais face à celui qui m'observe, j'aurais juré voir ainsi me confronter… mon propre Maître. Cela dit avec quelques années en moins. Ma logique s'y refuse clair et net. Oh là. Aurais-je affaire à un usurpateur d'identité ? Non… je le sens bien. Il n'a rien volé que ce soit. Ce n'est pas un cadet. Je sens par la Force que c'est lui, sans être lui. Impossible.

Il m'observe. Je sais qu'il me dévisage autant que je ne le fais moi-même, les yeux du bleu de l'océan estomaqués confrontant ceux plus calmes en apparence, d'un bleu-vert si particulier, de ce « maître qui n'est pas mon maître tout en étant lui dans le fond ». Que je n'aime pas ce silence et cette attente incertains, et surtout pesants au possible. Cela me rend nerveuse, je ne sais pas comment réagir, quoi faire et surtout quoi dire. Quelque chose cloche, quelque chose doit clocher, c'est vraiment trop bizarre pour être un simple rêve. Le temps qui semblait s'être jusque lors figé reprend alors son cours, je peux même compter les secondes dans ma tête, alors que je guette avec nervosité et faux-calme le moindre de ses gestes. Une… deux… trois… c'est alors qu'il daigne enfin rompre le silence, de cette perturbante voix grave à la fois si familière… et un peu étrangère en raison de sa jeunesse :

* * *

- Moi, c'est Aldrian, mais tu peux m'appeler Cyn. Fais de beaux rêves.

* * *

Non, sans rire. Comme si je ne savais pas quel était votre prénom, sans plaisanter. Après tout, vous être supposément mon Maître – si j'en crois la présence que j'arrive à lire sur le plan de la Force. Ce même plan qui ne saurait vous mentir et passe au-delà des seules apparences – sans être mon Maître, ça j'en suis assurée. J'hausse un sourcil devant ce début de déclaration assez dubitatif – dans le genre, à me demander s'il ne me prend pas pour une idiote là. Avant que l'inclinaison des sourcils ne prenne un air plus étonné au sens fort du terme. Heu…. Si vous voulez. Mais je ne vois aucun rapport entre ce « Cyn » et votre prénom, Aldrian, si je puis me permettre. C'est vrai quoi, absolument aucun lien logique comme illogique, explicite comme implicite, que ce soit entre cette appellation et sa désignation officielle comme Grand Maître Jedi Aldrian Greystone Skirata. Enfin ôtez le Grand Maître je pense, si je m'en fie à sa physionomie faciale… ah mais quel est donc ce lien que je ne saurais voir ! Ah ôtez moi ce raisonnement sans solution immédiate qui me rend totalement folle… attendez. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Je vois sa main filer comme une ombre vers la poignée d'une arme que je connais, mon corps se tend presque immédiatement par réflexe alors que ma main commence à se porter vers mon propre sabre-laser. Mais à peine ai-je le temps de remarquer la potentielle menace et d'initier le mouvement des doigts vers la poignée de l'arme Jedi qui est « mienne » que déjà il a eu le temps nécessaire de dégainer un blaster. Il… ne va pas me tirer dessus, n'est-ce pas ? « Fais de beaux rêves ». Ah ça non, je ne vais pas me laisser être tuée ou assommée par mon propre… il ne va pas m'attaquer quand même ? Je suis censée être son apprentie, ou au moins une alliée, je ne sais pas moi ! Force, mais c'est quoi tout ce monde incohérent et à l'envers ? Le ciel nous est-il tombé sur la tête ? Je n'ai pas envie de l'attaquer, mais si je n'ai… il a tiré. Ma tête cingle encore plus de douleur devant cet abus supplémentaire, alors que les couleurs se mettent à tourner en une étourdissante spirale de tonalités confuses. Oh là… mes jambes finissent par me lâcher, mes doigts se relâchent à mi-chemin de ma crosse de sabre-laser – qui reste du coup sagement et inoffensif à ma ceinture – et je m'effondre lentement mais surement au sol. Si froid… si rude… un presque « retour à la case départ… »

Me faire attaquer par mon propre Maître, si ça ce n'est pas un coup de poignard cruel et vicieux dans le dos, alors que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Ou peut-être si Elora, ma meilleure amie de toujours ou presque, en avait fait de même… mais déjà c'est très douloureux, Force ! Enfin, certes, il a l'air un peu trop jeune pour correspondre exactement à mon actuel et respectable Maître, mais quand même, dans le principe. Normalement on n'attaque pas un potentiel allié – camarade Jedi avant au moins de lui poser des questions dans les règles des choses ! C'est la moindre des politesses à mes yeux, réfléchir avant d'agir quoi ! Je suis sous le choc de la révélation que celui supposément et supposément pas Maître Greystone a préféré agir avant de même me laisser une chance de m'expliquer et justifier ma présence – certes très intrigante pour moi aussi – à bord du Firebird. Oh je vous jure… quel manque de manières… je ne m'attendais pas du tout à me faire attaquer en traître, ou même attaquer tout court, de la part de celui se présentant sur le plan de la Force comme étant Maître Greystone sans être lui exactement.  
Je ne saurais vous décrire le sentiment, mais déjà l'absence du lien Maître – Apprentie est une très bonne indication en soit. Bien que cet élément me trouble déjà profondément… je déteste me sentir entièrement isolée de tout et de tous ce que je considère comme mes alliés ou, pour certains, mes amis. Déjà, comprendre ce qu'il m'est arrivé. On dirait que je ne suis pas morte, donc en vie. Pas droguée si j'en crois mes sens certes confus, mais bien présents, dont celui de Force. Oh… j'ai l'impression que l'on a abattu une matraque électrique sur mon crâne… ou une grosse massue. Déjà que je me prends à « l'arrivée » un caisson métallique dans ce même cortex cérébral à l'arrière… ce n'est vraiment pas gentil d'en rajouter une couche, vous savez ! Oh là… j'essaye de me redresser, mais très vite je sens comme un étau lier mes poignets, torse et chevilles droit là où ils se trouvent reposés. Oh je n'aime pas cela. Remarque, cela veut peut-être dire que ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve, et que je suis à l'Infirmerie du Temple Jedi, entravée pour je ne sais quelle raison… autant s'en assurer tout de suite.

Péniblement, sentant tout mon corps encore un peu engourdi me résister un peu – en plus de ces picotements vraiment insupportables bien caractéristiques d'un rayon étourdissant - je grommelle de manière inintelligible, déjà tendue par avance. Je ne peux même pas me frotter les paupières pour m'aider en plus… drôle de manière de se faire recevoir et accueillir je vous jure. Tournant délicatement ma tête sur le côté où je sens vaguement la présence être, je finis par froncer des sourcils. Puis entrouvrir et papillonner des paupières, le temps que ma vue se focalise de nouveau et que mes pupilles ne s'adaptent à la luminosité soudaine, au sortir d'un très probable, je pense, « sommeil forcé ». Hou là, c'est drôlement flouté quand même… comme si je nageais vraiment dans le brouillard le plus complet, ou la nébuleuse la plus approchante de la purée de pois interstellaire. Effectivement, il y a quelqu'un à mon chevet, ses traits très flous me rappellent une silhouette humanoïde… probablement humaine d'ailleurs. Et de sexe masculin. Heu… attendez. Cet environnement… ça me rappelle quelque chose. Ma cabine ? Enfin, ne devant sans doute pas être ma cabine, elle ne m'a pas l'air réellement apprêtée à recevoir un habitant. Donc, il y a effectivement un sérieux problème. Force, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore retrouvée malgré moi ? Un dont je ne peux trouver présentement une réponse, mais une fois que je réunis un à un les étranges éléments que j'ai pu relever jusque-là.

Un, moi qui étais sagement assise en salle de méditation – où je me suis probablement effondrée d'ailleurs – du Temple Jedi, je me suis retrouvée on-ne-sait-trop-comment dans le plus profond des cargos du supposément vaisseau de mon Maître, Maître Greystone. Deuxièmement, ce même Firebird n'est pas occupé par Maître Greystone, mais par un inconnu… enfin non. Pas un inconnu. Car, troisièmement, ainsi que la Force me le confirme, l'individu que j'ai fini par rencontrer de manière assez percutante et imprévue semble être une version… plus jeune de celui qui sera et est « actuellement » mon Maître. Il s'est même présenté – et je n'ai senti aucun mensonge émaner de sa part – comme « Aldrian » de manière assez familière d'ailleurs. En revanche, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il m'a attaquée. Certes, de son point de vue et si j'analyse l'ensemble de ses réactions, nous étions tous deux des « intrus étrangers » au vaisseau sur lequel nous nous trouvions, mais je crois que je comprends mieux quelque chose. N'empêche que cela ne justifie pas l'attaque sans même m'interroger avant, ce n'est pas une attitude très digne d'un Jedi ! Et ses traits… sa présence… quatrièmement, ne sont clairement pas exactement les mêmes que celui que j'ai appris à connaître et à faire confiance lors de cette dernière année, enfin presque année et demie. Je suis aussi confuse qu'indignée de sa réaction et d'être traitée comme une criminelle ! Enfin mon champ visuel commence à s'éclaircir, et je redresse ma tête vers lui. Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension notoire et d'indignation, je plante mon regard d'océan outré d'être traitée de cette façon droit vers lui, un peu accusateur. De fait, ce n'est pas un rêve, les sensations sont trop exactes pour cela. De là, je suis bien dans une situation compliquée au possible. Et donc… la réalisation finit par me glacer mentalement :

* * *

_« Je… je serais donc à une époque autre que la mienne ? Il n'y a que cela pour expliquer tant d'anomalies majeures. Force… rien qu'à regarder le visage de M… du Jedi Greystone me faisant face, c'est mon Maître mais nettement plus jeune. Ce que confirme sa présence dans la Force. C'est lui mais… pas encore le lui que je serais amenée à connaître. Et s'il a l'air calme, il n'a pas l'air spécialement ravi de me voir. »_

* * *

Force, comment me tirer de ce pétrin sans commettre trop de casse ? Voyons, je suis emprisonnée clairement à cette couchette. Peut-être que si j'use de mon sabre-laser, avec une petite manipulation prudente de télékinésie de Force… ah non. Bien que cela ne m'étonne pas de sa part, un coup d'œil discret et rapide vers ma ceinture m'indique que, effectivement, mon sabre-laser ne s'y trouve plus. Un autre dans sa direction, étréci, remarque ladite poignée d'arme Jedi désactivée perchée à sa ceinture-même. Je n'aime pas que l'on « m'emprunte » mon sabre-laser, même si à sa place j'en aurais probablement fait de même par précaution. Déjà, ce n'est pas le mien à proprement dit, mais l'ancien de Johanna, qu'elle a forgé quand elle était apprentie, puis confié à notre Maître commun une fois qu'elle eut passé les Epreuves et fut intronisée Chevalier Jedi. Quand il m'a pris sous sa tutelle un an, un an et demi, plus tôt, Maître Greystone avait exigé que je laisse derrière moi celui que j'avais réussi à forger en tant qu'Initiée prise très tardivement en apprentissage.

Un sabre à la poignée non pas droite comme celui-là, mais courbe, et au cristal non pas vert, mais bleu. En attendant que je n'en forge un autre qui me corresponde mieux, il m'a prêté celui-là pour que je puisse me réhabituer à une poignée droite. Qui au final, effectivement, correspond plus à ma manière de manier le sabre-laser. Et ainsi me défendre comme il se doit. A mes yeux, c'est aussi une forme de confiance, tant de ma part en acceptant de lui confier et laisser à nos appartements mon ancien sabre, de le troquer pour un que je ne connais absolument pas. Mais aussi de la sienne en me confiant le même objet. J'y ai toujours porté une immense précaution, tant dans son entretien qu'à ne pas le perdre pour quelque raison que ce soit. Il représente en effet le premier pas vers la relation de confiance que nous avions et voulons toujours établir entre nous deux, dans notre rapport de Professeur à élève. Et peut-être en ce qui me concerne, comme un mentor… Mais ça, ne comptez pas sur moi pour le lui dire à voix haute. Je redoute trop de voir mes « espoirs » déçus, et prudence donc. Si ça se trouve, je vais tout perdre une fois que je serais devenue une Chevalier Jedi à mon tour, une fois que je ne serais plus son élève… pas plus qu'il ne sera mon professeur. Comprenez, j'ai tellement vu de gens aller et repartir pour ne jamais revenir, autour de moi, dans mes relations proches, que maintenant je ne fais plus confiance à personne ou presque. Qu'en dépit de ma bonne entente globale avec mes pairs, outre deux rares amies, en dépit de ma relation de confiance avec un Maître compréhensif et attentif… j'ai peur des liens sur le long terme, craignant la trahison ou l'oubli, l'abandon. Je sais que ce sont des peurs assez idiotes et sans doute virtuelles dans certains cas, mais… je n'arrive pas à m'en défausser. Sans doute la trahison d'Alvis y est pour quelque chose…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je lui jette un regard aussi confus que mécontent droit vers lui, perçant, demandant des explications. Et surtout qu'il daigne réagir et m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de sa réaction, crénom de Force ! J'ai en horreur de ne pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi important. Et pendant que moi je me retrouve nerveuse et inquiète, enchaînée et désarmée, confuse au possible et en quête de justification. Qui plus est entravée et prisonnière sur mon reposoir, lui il est là, tranquillement assis, à observer son datapad sans me prêter en apparence la moindre attention. Bien que je sache qu'il me surveille attentivement du coin de l'œil et au sein de la Force, et qu'au moindre geste suspect de ma part… vous savez quoi. Et lui il est totalement relaxé, libre surtout de ses gestes. Je déteste que l'on m'enchaîne, je déteste que l'on me prive de ma liberté de mouvement. Même si son attitude, ainsi à mon chevet, crie effectivement son identification en tant que Maître Greystone nettement plus jeune et pas encore mon Maître, voire même Maître Jedi…

Ca n'a pas du tout le don de me tranquilliser et de me mettre en état de négocier paisiblement toute cette situation délicate et alambiquée au possible. C'est alors qu'il pose enfin son regard vers moi. Force que je déteste son regard vert-bleuté dans cette situation, il me rappelle bien trop celui appartenant à celui auquel je n'ai jamais pu, su et voulu mentir ou omettre de dire des choses plus ou moins importantes qu'il voudrait savoir. Avec cette lueur méfiante, vive et perçante semblant lire jusque dans mon âme. Par réflexe comme par méfiance jumelée, je renforce plus encore mes boucliers mentaux, lui refusant tout net leur accès. S'il veut savoir quelque chose, il devra d'abord passer par moi comme médiatrice, et non aller fouiner dans mon esprit comme un esprit trop curieux. J'ai horreur que l'on touche et farfouille dans mon esprit sans mon autorisation au préalable. Moins parce que j'ai des choses que je ne préfère pas qu'il sache – en plus soutenue par la Force sur ce point, genre que je ne viens pas de la même époque – que par, simplement, principes de respect d'autrui.

Puis il se met à me poser les questions plutôt attendues, je fais ma tête butée et refuse de lui répondre, me murant dans un silence prudent et observateur. Qui je suis ? Vous n'allez quand même pas croire que j'allais lui dire qui j'étais, objectivement. J'aimerais pouvoir lui répondre honnêtement, mais je n'ai pas envie tant de paraître pour la folle que je ne suis pas. Et moins encore de provoquer une distorsion dans l'espace-temps en révélant un truc qu'il ne doit pas savoir tout de suite. Et comme je déteste mentir, plus encore à lui, je me réfugie dans le seul abri qu'il me reste dans la panique : le mutisme ferme. Encore, s'il ne m'avait pas aussi cavalièrement assommée et emprisonnée sur cette couchette, j'aurais peut-être été plus coopérative dès les premières minutes. Mais non, non monsieur, je ne suis pas une toute gentille Apprentie qui ne dit rien même quand on agit aussi grossièrement à son égard. J'ai mon caractère et je suis à cheval sur le respect réciproque. Et assommer aussi brutalement quelqu'un, sans même lui laisser le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il fait là ou de se présenter, ne fait pas plus partie de mes codes de respect vitaux que d'enfermer cette même personne censée être dans votre camps. De traiter cette personne à la manière d'une criminelle en salle d'interrogatoire ! En soit, je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas moi la coupable. C'est la faute de la Force qui m'a plongée ici sans même me demander mon avis !

Je ne suis pas en tort, je suis pleinement dans mon droit de refuser de répondre tant que je juge qu'il ne fait pas le moindre effort de son côté pour que je le fasse réciproquement. Je me réserve le droit de silence, parce que je sais que tout ce que je dirais, aussi véritable que cela soit, pourra et sera retenu contre moi. De toute façon, il ne me fait pas plus confiance que je ne le sens capable de connaître la vérité pleine et entière, alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour le faire à sa place. Il est méfiant avec moi ? Très bien, je serais alors méfiante avec lui. Ça pourrait durer longtemps ce petit jeu-là, d'ailleurs, je suis affreusement têtue quand je m'y mets, c'est un des quelques points que j'ai en commun avec mon très estimé Maître. Et un de ceux dont je suis, implicitement, le plus fière. Tant que je n'aurais pas la moindre esquisse d'excuse pour sa conduite de tout à l'heure, ne comptez pas sur moi pour coopérer de mon plein grès. Je pense qu'il finit par s'en douter au bout d'un certain moment d'ailleurs. Tiens, il cède avant que je ne cède ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas. En tout cas, je trouve que sa version « jeune » a nettement moins de tact que le Maître que je serais amenée à connaître ! Et moins de patience, aussi, il semblerait. Bien que je reste prudente moi aussi, me méfiant bien assez de lui pour ne pas crier mentalement victoire et reposer sur mes lauriers. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de céder, pas du tout d'ailleurs. Ainsi, je reste têtue et résolument muette, alors qu'il se repose plus sur sa chaise, à mon chevet. Il doit se douter que si l'on reste ainsi on ne va arriver à rien de productif sans la moindre hésitation. Il interrompt alors ses questions en soulevant d'une voix bien trop calme à mon goût :

* * *

- S'il est vrai que je ne te ferais rien… mon « ami » ici présent n'aura pas les mêmes scrupules que moi.

* * *

De quel « ami » parle-t-il ? Serait-il en train d'essayer de bluffer, ou est-il sérieux ? S'il s'agit du premier cas, alors il ne m'aura pas au bluff, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour cela. Mais aussi, je ne suis pas assez idiote pour négliger complètement sa menace implicite. Je le connais très bien, du moins assez bien en un an j'ai connu son « futur lui », et je suis certaine d'avoir déjà ouï ce genre de formule, et pas en bon, bien que pas à mon attention… Pourtant, nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce, dans cet interminable et stressant interrogatoire en tête à tête, et je suis certaine qu'il n'y a aucune présence d'être vivant autre que les nôtres présentement à bord. A moins que… mon sang se fige en voyant la porte d'entrée de la cabine, tournée en salle d'interrogatoire, s'ouvrir juste après ces mots, et qu'une silhouette mécanique redoutée fait son entrée. Je connais ce droïde, des yeux extérieurs me diraient que je n'ai rien à craindre… mais justement. J'ai à craindre de lui. Je sais de quoi est capable ce droïde de combat mandalorien, je suis très bien renseignée sur la question à force d'avoir accompagné mon Maître au sein de missions… « au cœur du danger » pour reprendre ses propres mots. J'ai vu ce droïde en pleine action au combat, et j'en ai vu assez pour avoir aussi peu envie de me retrouver à sa merci ou face à lui.

Impossible de faire erreur avec cette fausse ressemblance aux droïdes protocolaires de type 3-PO, je sais ce qui se cache dans ses entrailles mécaniques et sous ses doigts métalliques. Croyez-moi, des « jouets » de métal blanc et d'armement que je ne veux même pas voir retournés contre moi. Ce n'est pas qu'un vulgaire droïde, surtout pas quand il rentre comme ça, avec une vibrolame en main. Remarque ça aurait été pareil avec un fusil-blaster. Surtout en n'ayant aucune connaissance de qui je suis, que je ne suis pas une ennemie. Sentant mon anxiété grandir en chœur avec ma confusion, et en tonalité sourde ma terreur à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, je blêmis pour recouvrer un teint aussi pâle que neige au soleil. J'essaye de me redresser par les réflexes de la panique sans réussir, les yeux bleus ronds de peur incontrôlée derrière la façade de calme Jedi. Ma voix, pour la première fois depuis une petite heure entendue, ne se fait alors inhabituellement aiguë et pas du tout rassurée. Et surtout terrorisée alors que je m'écrie de frayeur pure :

* * *

- Aran ? Ah ça non, pas Aran ! Vous dites que vous ne me ferez aucun mal, mais vous voulez ma mort, en fait ?!

* * *

Ce n'est que son air confus qui me fait reprendre mon calme, et réaliser que je viens de lancer une magnifique gaffe face aux résolutions que j'avais décidé d'adopter quelques minutes plus tôt. La respiration encore très rapide et hachée, laborieuse, presque en hyperventilation, met du temps à retrouver son rythme habituel, alors que mon cœur qui s'était mis à battre comme un fou-furieux redescend lui aussi à une cadence plus raisonnable. Je le sens qui m'observe avec un air plus perçant encore et attentif, si cela était bien sûr possible, mais déjà un peu plus intrigué que purement « agressif ». Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, en fait… Aran semble rester à la porte et ne pas s'approcher davantage, ce qui me rassure un peu plus bien que je darde encore un coup d'œil méfiant et craintif à son égard. Toi, tu restes où tu es, tu ne t'approches surtout pas. On ne se connaît pas en ce temps, alors je préfère que tu restes bien à distance de moi. Mieux encore, que tu sois en dehors de la pièce, très loin de moi. Et Force… une première bourde à cause de ma frayeur, magnifique…  
Le silence reste présent quelques minutes, le temps que chacun reprenne son calme et le contrôle de ses émotions respectives – étonnement pour lui au sens fort, et terreur couplée de honte pour moi – en bons Jedi que nous sommes supposés être, et je laisse un profond soupir soulagé m'échapper, en voyant que Aran reste bien sagement loin de moi. Il reste ainsi quelques secondes avec un air songeur, surpris bien que toujours calme, son regard bleu-vert posé dans ma direction. Je déteste me faire observer d'une manière aussi perçante trop longtemps, alors je détourne le regard, un peu gênée. Aran n'a pas l'air de quitter la pièce cela dit, on dirait bien que « Jedi Greystone » s'est rendu compte de son intérêt stratégique. Toujours sur mes gardes et un peu plus effarouchée derrière mon calme Jedi, j'attends avec la résolution d'une condamnée à mort le verdict ou la suite de l'interrogatoire en règle. En même temps, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ? Je me vois très mal lui dire, très franchement et sans le moindre tact « oh bonjour ! Moi c'est Lenia Séry, je suis votre Padawan, mais en fait c'est normal que vous ne me connaissiez pas, parce que devinez quoi… je viens du futur ! ». … non, décidément, cela ne le ferait pas du tout. Même si je dirais alors la pleine et entière vérité, il me prendrait pour une folle à lier, menteuse de surcroît. Je déteste que l'on me prenne pour une menteuse, alors que je déteste vraiment mentir ! Je me sens un peu sous pression là, même si la Force me dit clairement par ressentis qu'il ne faut pas qu'il sache qui je suis précisément. Que ce serait une très mauvaise idée, et je suis bien d'accord avec elle malgré moi. En silence, je tourne mon regard bleuté vers lui, las, confus et assez fatigué, et finit par souffler d'une voix douce, sourde et basse :

* * *

- … D'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Si je ne peux pas vous promettre de répondre à toutes vos questions, je répondrais à celles que je pourrais.

* * *

Ce qui est très amusant à relever, c'est que j'ai quasiment ce ton là quand je fais quelque chose que je n'ai pas très envie d'effectuer, mais que je m'y efforce pour faire plaisir à Maître Greystone, ou quelques fois mes pairs. Par exemple, quand ce dernier m'annonce qu'il va me confier quelques heures aux « bons soins » d'Aran pour m'exercer au combat à distance comme de proximité, que ce soit lui avec un fusil-blaster ou une vibrolame ou dague de beskar en main. Ou, quand il m'avait pris sous sa tutelle, quand il m'avait dit que l'une des premières choses qu'il comptait faire, c'était tester mon niveau de maniement du sabre-laser. Je lui ai tiré en plus une de ces grimaces – que je contiens là – qui l'avait grandement amusé à mon souvenir. Mais sans plus perdre de temps, il se penche de nouveau sur mon cas, son attention renouvelée et redoublée si cela était encore possible. Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'il ne me repose sa prochaine et première question de base :

* * *

- Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

En soi, la question est excellente et justifiée. C'est vrai après tout, qui je suis ? Enfin, qui je suis censée être à cette époque ? Surtout que mon existence se retrouve dédoublée, entre le moi « actuel » intruse de cette époque encore peu définie, et le moi « passé » qui soit doit être une Initiée si j'estime assez bien l'âge de mon interlocuteur, ou même pas encore arrivée au Temple, c'est une affaire de quelques mois. Je pourrais bien me présenter sous ma réelle identité, au moins prénom et nom, mais je crains d'avoir déjà un fichier détenant ces informations au sein de la base de données du Temple de cette époque, sans doute à l'attention d'une toute-jeune et récemment arrivée Initiée timide et craintive. Ou un sur Dantooine. Faisant tourner mes méninges aussi vite que possible pour me dépêtrer de cette situation – enfin essayer de – je finis par répondre à défaut de trouver autre chose. Cela dit, cette solution ne me plait pas du tout, mais en ai-je d'autre à portée pour occuper sa curiosité justifiée à mon égard et apaiser sa vigilance le temps que je me tire de là ? Non.

* * *

- … Vous pouvez m'appeler Syl.

* * *

C'est alors que son regard se fait plus vif et désapprobateur, acéré, alors que visiblement il ne me croît pas du tout. Je le savais bien, je suis affreusement nulle pour mentir. Enfin, mentir à l'un de mes pairs Jedi, et plus encore à celui qui « sera mon Maître sans l'être actuellement ». Peu importe son âge actuel, notre absence de lien… cela reste lui quand même, et donc mon malaise reste présent. Je me demande pourquoi il donne si peu de crédit à mes propos, pourtant je me trouve plutôt… convaincante pour une fois où je suis obligée de ne pas lui dire l'entière vérité. Mais il est vrai aussi que parfois je suis distraite… et je sens bien que ma petite tentative d'improvisation – ratée – n'est pas très inspiratrice. et moi qui me suis tuée à me rappeler de cet anagramme parfait. Même si le terme de « Syl » me rappelle tristement la sœur oubliée et menaçante de mon amie Danaé, outre cette fois bien ennuyeuse où j'avais dû l'utiliser avec un contrebandier Mon Cal' que je suis loin d'apprécier. Pourquoi aussi est-ce qu'il me pose tout de suite les questions à problèmes ? Force, je ne te remercie pas pour m'avoir mise dans une pareille situation alambiquée…

* * *

- Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

* * *

Ah ça c'est déjà une question un peu plus facile sur laquelle je n'ai absolument pas à mentir, Force soit louée ! Je reprends les mots que je viens de prononcer à ton égard et autres malédictions pouvant y être liées… son ton reste imperturbable, mais j'ai appris depuis longtemps à déchiffrer les expressions, l'expressivité d'un regard ou d'un visage. Ou même de l'attitude de quelqu'un pour savoir que ma réponse d'avant ne lui a pas plu du tout, et que je n'arrange pas ma situation délicate. Inspire Len'… reprend de ton Calme Jedi, enveloppe toi avec, rappelle-toi que la Force est toujours avec toi, et qu'il s'agit juste d'un profond malentendu que tu es incapable de résoudre présentement. Il faut que tu fasses avec en dissimulant le moins possibles de choses. Et ne garder pour toi que le syndical minimum à ne « surtout pas révéler ». Déjà plus confiante, je garde un regard posé et aussi neutre que possible dans le bleu-vert du sien, répondant d'une voix posée et calme :

* * *

- Pour l'Ordre Jedi bien sûr ! Je suis une Jedi, pour qui d'autre est-ce que je pourrais travailler !

* * *

Vraiment, ça par contre c'est une question que je trouve particulièrement idiote. Si j'avais été délivrée de ces maudites entraves, je lui aurais bien fait face. Les sourcils aussi froncés que ne sont les miens actuellement, les yeux d'un bleu intense et perplexe devant l'absurdité de la question, les bras croisés ou posés sur mes hanches, les doigts serrés. Je ne le perds pas des yeux, et manque de m'étouffer de surprise face à la question suivante qu'il me pose, de son air horriblement impassible :

* * *

- Appartenez-vous réellement à l'Ordre Jedi ?

* * *

Non. Ne me dites pas qu'il a osé me poser « cette » question. Saisie d'incrédulité, je le dévisage avec intensité, cherchant sur son visage ou dans son regard la moindre once d'amusement ou de plaisanterie… sans la trouver. Il est… sérieux. Non sans rire. Sait-il combien sa question est absurde, et doublement insultante ? Je ne le perds pas des yeux, mes prunelles virant alors du calme profond de l'océan intrigué et mystérieux à celui plus agacé de la braise d'une flamme glaciale. Il a osé me poser cette question, mettre en doute mon allégeance. Mettre en doute tout ce qui représente mes repères, ma vie, entoure mon existence ? Tout ce qui me permet jusque lors de vivre une vie stable, et surtout avec un sens ? Il ose me prendre pour une guerrière noire Sith ? Une acolyte ? Inspirant et expirant profondément à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas perdre mon calme précieux, je ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Ceux-ci gardent leur lueur profondément blessée et vexée, avant que je ne réplique d'une voix totalement calme, perdant de sa douceur bien que posée :

* * *

- Si vous insinuez que je fais partie de l'Empire, ou pire encore de l'Ordre Sith, sachez que vous vous trompez. Les habits traditionnels dont je suis revêtue, le sabre-laser que je porte, et la tresse que j'arbore ne sont pas des décorations. Je suis une Apprentie Jedi, et fière de l'être, dévouée corps et âme à l'Ordre Jedi. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas m'insulter, M… messire Jedi « Cyn ».

* * *

Tant pis si ma réponse ne lui plaît pas, je serais intransigeante sur celle-là. Oh, tu peux me regarder avec cet air sévère et dubitatif, cette fois je ne cèderais pas, tu m'as vraiment blessée tu sais. Maître Greystone n'aurait jamais osé douter de ce point, alors je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de l'appeler avec son prénom seul, « Aldrian ». Déjà je ne le fais pas avec mon propre Maître, mais il est d'une incivilité telle que je me refuse de le considérer autre chose qu'un étranger. Alors je l'appellerais « Cyn » comme il me l'a proposé tout à l'heure. Que cela lui plaise ou pas, à moins qu'il ne se rattrape bien que j'en doute fortement. Je m'apaise au souvenir qu'il ne sait rien de moi. Qu'il ne sait donc pas qu'il a enfoncé une dague virtuelle, abstraite dans l'une de mes anciennes plaies, la retournant vicieusement sans doute inconsciemment. Je suis devenue d'autant plus sensible sur la question depuis que j'ai appris ce que l'Empire a laissé faire sur ma planète natale, et n'a rien fait pour réprimer diplomatiquement les conflits populaires et guerres civiles qui rongeaient ma terre natale.

Non, soit ils les ont réprimés avec encore plus de violence implacable, ils n'ont pas même remis de l'ordre, non, rien. Ils ont laissé s'entretuer joyeusement les frères, les pères et les fils, les oncles et les anciens amis. Ils ont laissé gonfler le nombre de veuves, et d'orphelins, sans même bouger efficacement et réellement le moindre petit doigt, sans doute car Dantooine est d'importance… secondaire pour eux. Je refuse net d'être comparée à eux. Je refuse… que l'on me traite de la même manière que mon complice de meurtre et/ou criminel de frère aîné. Je ne veux pas être comparée aux Sith, ces sinistres individus. C'est à cause de l'Empire, indirectement, que j'ai perdu tous les miens, père, mère… et frère en un sens. Que j'ai eu à voir et endurer toute ma vie durant cette vision d'horreur, à peine âgée de quatre ans, de mes parents à l'état de cadavres défigurés, suite à un meurtre aussi violent que sauvage. Je ne chercherais pas la vengeance, certes, mais je refuse d'être affiliée à des personnages aussi peu dignes de confiance et d'intérêt à mes yeux. Point barre, final.

* * *

- Quelles sont vos mensurations ?

* * *

… Quoi ?! Ai-je bien entendu ce que j'ai cru entendre ? Le rouge vient très vite farder mes joues, leur donnant une teinte rosée l'espace de longues secondes. Avant que je ne me racle la gorge, puis n'inspire et expire à plusieurs reprises pour récupérer de mon calme. Eh bien, quelle déception. Moi qui pensait avoir affaire à un être, certes peu patient, agissant avant de réfléchir et brusque dans ses méthodes, digne de respect. Voilà que je semble faire face à un goujat de premier ordre ! Je lui jette d'abord un regard incompréhensif, puis brûlant d'indignation. Une fois mon masque de Calme Jedi assuré, et mes boucliers dressée et bien renforcés, je l'observe d'un air volontairement neutre, méfiant et indéchiffrable alors que je réponds d'une voix d'un calme à la sérénité imposée à moi-même, et ferme :

* * *

- Vous… vous plaisantez, là, j'espère ? Dîtes-moi que j'ai mal entendu. Vous… vous avez osé me demander… puis-je savoir à quoi tout cela rime, messire « Cyn » ?

* * *

En dépit de tout le respect que je lui dois – en déférence au Maître qu'il sera appelé à devenir – je suis affreusement vexée qu'il ait eu la goujaterie de me demander pareille… question. Je suis très pudique et réservée de nature, et le reste de ma nature craintive, due à mon passé, m'a rendue particulièrement farouche sur ce point. Eh bien, je ne savais pas que Maître Greystone, quand il était jeune, serait un pareil goujat, irrespectueux au possible de la gente féminine. Allons ! Ce n'est pas une question à poser à des dames et moins encore à une jeune femme, c'est indécent ! Si je n'étais pas prudente et trop gentille pour mon bien, je me serais bien amusée à lui envoyer en pleine figure qu'il a posé cette question à celle qui serait, des années plus tard, l'une de ses apprenties. J'aurais bien vouloir voir la tête qu'il aurait tiré s'il avait pu savoir la vérité… mais la Force ne veut pas. Ce qui est bien dommage... Alors que je le foudroie d'un regard très indigné et en attente d'explication, il ne semble pas plus affecté que cela par ma répartie. Ah son manque d'expressivité me finir par me rendre folle ! Alors qu'il me lance comme s'il m'avait demandé, avant, le temps qu'il faisait dehors :

* * *

- Je veux juste déterminer si tu es capable ou non de me donner au moins une réponse qui soit vraie.

* * *

Mais je… ! Je… oh et puis zut. La Force ne me met vraiment pas dans une situation agréable. Mon caractère a beau s'affirmer de plus en plus avec les mois, il y a certains traits qui ne changeront jamais. C'est le cas de mon attitude naturellement respectueuse de mon prochain, ma loyauté et ma personnalité chaleureuse avec mes amis et mes proches. Ou comme, autre exemple, le fait que je ne sache pas lui mentir, encore moins que vis-à-vis d'autres Jedi. Même encore moins qu'avec mon amie Danaé, souveraine de Naboo, c'est dire ! Puis jusque que là je n'ai pas tant menti que cela, peut-être au tout début sur mon identité officielle, es dire prénom et nom, mais là je n'avais pas le choix. Il semble me laisser un petit silence comme pour donner plus de poids à son propos.

C'est alors que je redresse la tête vers lui, un regard aussi confus que vraiment déchiré entre mon envie de lui dire la pleine vérité et l'impossibilité de se faire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais il semblerait qu'il veuille et qu'il faille que je dise quelque chose. D'accord. Il veut une réponse vraie ? Très bien, après tout je ne perds rien à dire une vérité… partielle. Enfin, je veux dire, la vérité vraie, moins les quelques éléments que je n'ai pas le droit de dire, et que la Force ne veut absolument pas que je révèle. De toute manière, ma biographie personnelle est très partielle encore à cette époque, je m'en souviens. Même si ça me fend littéralement le cœur d'y être contrainte, je ne montre rien de mes réflexions intérieures. Et je finis par reprendre un regard plus serein et plus neutre, tout en commençant d'une voix calme et posée, très douce et aussi tranquille et résolue que je le puisse :

* * *

- Je m'appelle Syl. J'ai seize ans, et je suis née sur Dantooine, en plein cœur des guerres civiles qui n'ont cessé de la ravager. Certes sur territoire impérial, mais je n'y suis pas restée bien longtemps. Dans une région assez neutre et déchirée précisément entre les partisans de l'Empire et ceux désireux d'un monde plus libre et meilleur que celui imposé par notre… gouverneur. Mes parents sont de modestes agriculteurs dans la face sauvage de ma planète. Enfin, étaient plutôt, ils ont tous deux trouvés la mort lors d'une émeute particulièrement violente qui a ébranlé les rues et dévasté nos quartiers. Mon frère aussi, après m'avoir mise en sécurité. Très… marquée par ces faits, j'ai été placée dans un orphelinat local, puis un an après ai été récupérée par un groupe de Jedi et emmenée au Temple Jedi. Je suis restée pas loin de dix ans une Initiée, jusqu'à ce qu'un Maître Jedi, je crois, informé par l'un de ses amis, s'est intéressé à mon cas et s'est porté à ma rencontre. Suite à cela, il m'a prise sous sa tutelle. J'y suis depuis un an, un an et demi. J'étais en train de méditer au Temple, quand il m'est arrivé un incident bizarre dans la Force. J'ai perdu connaissance, et quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis retrouvée dans le F… je veux dire, dans votre vaisseau, sans savoir comment je suis arrivée là. Donc je crains que…

* * *

Quelque chose dans la Force me souffle qu'il est tout particulièrement vain que j'aille plus loin, même si honnêtement cette fois j'ai été on-ne-peut plus sincère. Bon, peut-être que je suis restée très vague sur les dates – je n'ai consciemment pas donné ma date de naissance précise – je n'ai donné aucun nom de lieux précis, aucune typologie précise – alors que je me rappelle très bien du nom de mon village natal – je n'ai pas non plus fourni le moindre nom de Chevaliers Jedi, Maîtres et encore moins celui de mon propre Maître. Bah, je n'allais pas dire que c'était mon interlocuteur précisément. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, « Cyn » lui va comme un gant, si je ne me trompe pas sur la signification de ce terme mandalorien, « blanc ». Ne me demandez pas en revanche qui a soufflé le premier l'idée de ce surnom parmi les siens, je ne sais plus sur le moment. Donc, si je ne peux pas mentir, j'en parle aussi peu que possible sans nommer directement. J'ai donné les grandes lignes sans m'attarder, j'ai évité les détails superflus à danger, genre dire la version « officieuse » des faits entourant les drames de ma famille, restant sur la « officielle ». sans donner de nom de famille non plus, pas même le nom du frangin ou ceux de mes parents. Je ne suis pas passée en détail sur ma formation, pas plus que je n'ai précisé les détails de ma rencontre avec mon Maître et ce que représente ce sabre-laser n'étant pas tout à fait le mien. Je n'ai pas insisté sur lui non-plus, pas plus que je n'ai évoqué clairement mes années d'Initiation, et j'ai complètement « oublié » de parler de mon tout premier sabre-laser, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Tout comme je suis restée très volontairement vague sur « l'ami » qui lui a parlé de moi. Force, puissiez-vous me pardonner de vous avoir omis, Responsable des Archives, je n'ai pas eu le choix, alors que pourtant je vous dois tant… . « L'incident » par contre en est effectivement un, mais je n'en ai pas précisé la nature exacte pour ne pas tout compliquer plus que cela ne l'est déjà. Pour la suite, c'est la pure et stricte vérité, aucune correction à partir de là. Sinon le petit accident désamorcé à temps de citer le nom du vaisseau que je suis « supposée » ne pas connaître, et je ne dis pas que j'ai manqué de le prendre pour un kidnappeur en série impérial ou criminel, un kleptomane de vaisseau voire même un Jedi renégat ou déchu qui… vous connaissez très bien la suite.

Quelque chose donc dans la Force m'a interrompue en plein final de mon histoire, alors que j'étais très concentrée à ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux entre « vérité que je peux dire » et « vérité que je ne dois absolument pas dire sous aucun prétexte ». Je m'arrête donc brutalement, intriguée par son changement léger d'attitude assez soudain. En effet, ce n'est plus l'attitude autoritaire, sèche et assez imperméable de tout à l'heure. Non, elle a un peu évoluée, pas dans un trop mauvais sens d'ailleurs à première vue. Il sourit, tiens donc pour changer, avec une gentillesse que je ne lui ai pas vue jusque-là et qui a le mérite de me détendre singulièrement par automatisme inconscient. Heu, je reste quand même sur mes gardes, et ne crie pas victoire tout de suite. Ma prudence me le demande avec insistance, et comme je suis quelqu'un quand même d'assez réfléchi… et bien je l'écoute. Bien m'en prend, à postériori. En effet, je vois au-delà de son seul sourire, le premier de sa part depuis notre « rencontre », à cette version plus jeune de mon actuel Maître. Je remarque qu'il tient quelque chose dans sa main, ayant posé auparavant le datapad qu'il lisait avant que je ne reprenne connaissance. Et la forme de ce qu'il tient m'est bien familière : une chaîne en argent basique, assez fine, avec une plaque rectangulaire du même métal. Sur laquelle je sais se trouver inscrit, sur son verso… Force. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi, en même temps que mon corps se tend, mes yeux s'arrondissent de mauvaise surprise. Je ne peux que faire l'horrible, écrasant, terrible mais inévitable constat : il sait.

C'est sans doute pourquoi il sourit aussi, de satisfaction car il a réussi à m'arracher un grand pan de la vérité que j'aurais préféré que, pour son propre bien, qu'il continue d'ignorer. Cela devait bien le faire sourire de me voir essayer de me dépatouiller à lui dire la vérité sans pour autant dire « toute » la vérité, en omettant certaines précisions temporelles, spatiales et identitaires. Et le datapad qu'il inspectait tout à l'heure… je ne sens pas la présence du mien dans les poches de ma ceinture de fonction. Ah le malin. Il en a profité que je sois inconsciente, en cherchant sans doute à me désister de toute arme létale, pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelques indices sur mon identité. Avant, j'aurais été profondément indignée, mais je suis assez futée et raisonnée pour comprendre que… j'aurais sans doute fait pareil à sa place, eussions-nous changés les rôles. Je ne lui en veux pas… trop du coup. Surtout qu'il fait des efforts aussi de son côté, c'est comme cela que je le ressens, il a dû sentir que j'ai été plus sincère cette fois dans mon histoire et mes tentatives de réponses. A vrai dire, objectivement, honnêtement, je lui ai dit presque toute la vérité me concernant… seulement je l'ai entièrement sortie de son contexte social, temporel et spatial. Tout d'un coup, lasse et épuisée devant cette bataille que je me doutais de toute manière perdue d'avance, je relâche brusquement mes muscles et me laisse retomber sur le lit sur lequel je suis enchaînée. Autant d'épuisement… que de soulagement à ne plus avoir à mentir malgré moi, à devoir aller contre ma nature propre et mes principes. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un bref soupir, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de les reporter dans les siens. Les prunelles bleues plus calmes… et interrogatrices, alors que je laisse m'échapper ces quelques mots d'une voix calme, douce et posée :

* * *

- Force, par où commencer… ? De toute manière, même si je vous dis la vérité, je doute que vous me croiriez. Et vous auriez bien des raisons de ne pas le faire…

* * *

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je me montre tout de suite plus coopérative et que je daigne me résoudre à lui dire la vérité ou parce qu'il est le grand gagnant de toute cette « joute » verbale implicite, je le sens un peu moins sur « l'offensive ». Ce qui me met moins de pression et d'intimidation. De toute manière, je ne peux plus faire grand-chose pour sauver les meubles, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, Force m'en soit témoin. Maintenant, à cause de ce médaillon dont je ne me sépare jamais, il sait. Il connaît avec assurance mes nom, prénom et date de naissance. Et quand je dis « date de naissance », c'est date de naissance complète : le jour, le mois, mais aussi et surtout l'année. De là, même si heureusement il ne le sait pas – et je ne compte pas qu'il le sache un jour – il a toutes les informations nécessaires pour passer les premières sécurités de mon datapad, qu'il détient entre ses mains. Heureusement, il lui faudrait aussi arracher mon code personnel de mes lèvres comme de mon esprit. Et cette fois, mon enveloppe charnelle comme les murailles mentales sont parées à garder, à leur corps défendant, les secrets plus confidentiels de mon esprit et de l'époque d'où je viens. C'est déjà une consolation, aussi maigre soit-elle, je pourrais filtrer les informations qu'il saura, et éviter le désastre à retardement. Maintenant, il faut que j'arrive à gagner un tant soit peu de sa confiance. D'un pour que je sois libérée, de deux que je puisse regagner mon sabre-laser dont le poids me manque à ma ceinture, et de trois je récupère « diplomatiquement » mon datapad verrouillé et mon pendentif, ce trio d'or auquel je tiens. Je sens que, si je veux rentrer au plus vite chez moi, il faut que je le convainque que je ne suis pas un danger, je suis une « amie », et qu'il peut me faire un tant soit peu, un minimum, confiance. Ça va être très délicat, je le sens bien, mais je vais essayer.

* * *

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux quand même que tu me le dises, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'Aran ne te l'extorque par la force ?

* * *

Force ! Tout, mais pas ça. Je ne compte pas en plus me faire torturer par Aran, je ne suis pas folle ! Et puis, imaginez que par un malheureux hasard, si jamais j'arrive à rentrer, Maître Greystone se souvienne de cet incident. Même si je pense qu'il serait préférable que cela ne reste que dans ma seule mémoire – au pire j'assumerais et je lui expliquerais tout – je n'ai pas envie de lui laisser dans la conscience que par le passé déformé il m'aurait torturée. Cela changerait notre lien et notre relation actuelle, assez stable, confiante réciproquement et posée. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais l'altérer et/ou la détruire, elle m'est vraiment importante. Je le ne lui dirais jamais ouvertement, mais si un jour… elle venait à se détruire, j'en serais vraiment affectée, et je ne m'en remettrais pas de sitôt, d'autant plus si c'est de ma faute. Je m'en voudrais de détruire ce lien type mentor-élève si rayonnant alors qu'il est la première personne à qui je fais réellement et pleinement confiance. En toute franchise … je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et je sais qu'Aran se donnerait à cœur joie de remplir cet ordre, alors non, je ne vais lui donner le plaisir de savourer un autre moment de sadisme cynique à mon égard. Il me torture déjà bien assez à mon goût lors des entraînements, à mon époque… bah, je l'aime bien quand même. Mais pas celui-là qui ne me connaît pas, et pour moi revient dans la sphère « neutres, menaces potentiellement létales à ne provoquer pour aucune raison que ce soit ». Affichant le drapeau blanc de défaite, je reporte mon regard dans le sien, laissant paraître toute ma sincérité et tout mon sérieux désolé alors que je réponds, avec un demi-sourire à peine ébauché que je ne peux pas retenir en entier :

* * *

- Je suis la Padawan Jedi Lenia Séry, mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Je n'ai sincèrement aucune idée de comment j'ai atterri là, ni pourquoi, ni ce que je fais ici. Je viens du futur, comme vous devez vous en douter. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions, croyez-moi, mais je ne le peux pas. Sinon je risque de changer le cours des évènements à venir, de là détruire le continuum temporel, et en conséquence détruire l'univers, mon époque et la votre comprises. Je n'ai vraiment rien contre vous, en dépit de ce départ compliqué, je vous l'assure. Même si c'est un peu tard maintenant pour le dire… je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, et faire votre connaissance, Jedi Cyn… ou Chevalier-Jedi peut-être ?


	4. Chap 4 - Qui, après le cyclone, diffuse

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! _

_Je suis ravie d'avoir déjà un peu de retour, et positif qui plus est, sur cet écrit ! Normalement j'aurais attendu un peu, mais pour la peine je vais proposer un peu de la suite ;) Trois nouveaux chapitres, et je recevrais avec la même joie vos remarques et critiques, je tiens à le dire :)_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Qui, après le cyclone, diffuse les tensions sans éteindre la méfiance…**

* * *

La planète Mandalore constitue vraiment un monde magnifique dans ses paysages, même si je sais qu'elle recèle de nombreux dangers en son sein. Au-delà de ces climats plutôt tempérés, je sais qu'elle referme en son sein un peuple de farouches et fiers guerriers, répartis en différents clans, dont l'histoire est tout particulièrement contrastée, comme une puissance galactique en général plutôt neutre dans les conflits qui incendient notre chère et lointaine galaxie. Tantôt alliés des Sith ou de l'Empire, tantôt alliés des Jedi ou de la République, ou encore mercenaires à leur propre compte, ils ont souvent représenté une force tierce, neutre, mais d'importance majeure et ayant eu un impact certain dans les divers tournants qu'a pu prendre notre espace galactique. Les mandaloriens ont presque toujours été des combattants aussi chevronnés que redoutés, immergés dans leur culture et instruits au maniement des armes dès leur plus jeune âge, ils représentent en général un peuple à nature nomade, avec un chef principalement reconnu parmi les différents clans, celui qui porte le nom et le titre de Manda'lor, ou encore Mandalore.

Au sein de ces différents clans aussi préside un guerrier « doyen » bien que le système hiérarchique leur soit un peu moins important que celui de la famille. Les liens qui unissent leurs membres sont moins de nature du sang que de… cœur si j'ose dire ainsi, dans le sens de valeurs communes partagées par tous et transmises de génération en génération. Ainsi, il est possible de remarquer que les Mandaloriens regroupent nombre d'espèces, de races d'êtres vivants et pensants au sein de leurs rangs. Tant que les individus acceptent de suivre et d'enseigner le code de vie des Mandaloriens à leurs propres enfants, de se défendre et défendre leur clan aux côtés des leurs, et en général, sauf notoires exceptions, de répondre immédiatement présent si le chef suprême de ces clans convoquent ces fiers et dignes guerriers. Au sein des unités familiales, il n'est pas rare que les parents décident « d'adopter » de nouveaux membres. Si ceux-ci ont le potentiel ou bien répondent directement aux valeurs de leur peuple, par exemple en mettant sous leur protection des orphelins, ou autres alors, qui suivront leurs coutumes. L'instinct de protection est également très fort chez les parents, envers leurs enfants de sang comme d'adoption. Aussi, ils mettent beaucoup de soin et d'affection dans leur éducation, sans aucune différence de sexe. Les femmes étant quasiment sur un pied d'égalité avec leurs homologues masculins. Ah, et surtout, ne traitez pas les premières de « délicates », conseil d'amie. Je n'ai jamais fait cette faute mais je sais que ce serait vraiment très peu, voire pas du tout apprécié, bien au contraire. Vous insulteriez profondément ces guerrières en les appelant sous ce terme. En effet, il est pour les mandos synonyme de « faible », « mauvaise mère », et « fragile ». De fait, ce serait très cavalier de votre part, et surtout, à vos risques et périls…

Je pourrais vous raconter beaucoup de choses sur la société mandalorienne, son histoire, sa culture et autres, je me suis pas mal informée sur le sujet. Ma perpétuelle curiosité est un de ces traits qui ne m'ont jamais quitté, même après toutes ces épreuves du quotidien d'Apprentie Jedi. Même s'il est vrai qu'au tout début c'était aussi pour mieux pouvoir appréhender et « cerner » l'une des facettes de la personnalité de mon Maître. Il me l'avait très franchement indiqué dès le début de notre association entre professeur et élève, et je voulais éviter toute maladresse en n'étant pas assez renseignée. Oh, j'ai bien consulté quelques documents à ce sujet aux Archives Jedi, mais j'ai surtout osé, tôt ou plutôt tard, poser des questions directement à ceux qui pouvaient me donner quelques petites indications. C'est-à-dire, surtout Maître Greystone, quand je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de certaines choses m'ayant intriguée. Un petit peu Johanna quand j'en avais assez le courage… et sur place. Quand je n'étais pas trop intimidée par les membres de son clan, que j'ai été amenée à rencontrer à plusieurs et quelques reprises en sa compagnie au cours de cette année d'instruction à ses côtés. Tout en restant fidèle à ma personnalité humble, réservée et discrète, j'ai néanmoins fait des efforts. Par respect pour eux et pour ne pas « ennuyer » mon Maître en usant d'un comportement inadéquat. Aussi pour ne pas trop détonner dans la masse, et essayer de comprendre mieux cette culture.

Sans doute mon esprit ouvert par nature, ma personnalité douce et chaleureuse et mon immense curiosité m'ont aidée à observer avec minutie certaines des habitudes de cet intriguant peuple. Et même si, à la différence de Johanna et de mon Maître, je n'ai pas « embrassé » leur culture, cela ne m'empêche pas de me montrer ouverte à autrui, et curieuse d'en savoir plus. Aussi, il est vrai, pour tenter de changer une image interne plutôt… mitigée sur eux. De ce que je sais de l'Histoire Générale de la Galaxie, je peux vous assurer qu'assez vite, mon opinion a mué dans le bon sens. J'ai gardé une position amicale, mais « étrangère » au clan. Une culture qui me fascine, riche et complexe, un langage que je m'efforce de retenir par petites brides. Un peuple que je veux comprendre de mon mieux, mais dont je sais être assez « éloignée », à mes yeux, de leurs valeurs recherchées. En effet, je ne suis pas particulièrement brillante au combat à mains nues. Bien que je commence à bien manier mon sabre-laser, je ne sais user guère d'autres armes qu'un pistolet-blaster léger en cas d'urgence ou de dagues légères. En outre, je n'ai pas une morphologie solide, bien au contraire, et une force et endurance physiques plus faibles que la moyenne des gens de mon âge et de mes pairs de l'Ordre Jedi. Je ne peux pas porter autre chose que des armures légères, et je suis plutôt partisane de la diplomatie, la tentative de négociation, avant d'en venir aux armes. Je n'aime pas trop les combats, bien que je sache me débrouiller quand je n'ai pas le choix, si je peux les éviter, cela m'arrange. Mais je n'impose pas mes idées, j'écoute et je respecte les leurs. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé le partage des différentes opinions, curieuse que je suis. Ils ont mon respect, je me suis instruite auprès de mon Maitre des principaux points à connaître de leur culture. Je les respecte tout en restant bien moi-même, et je ne suis jamais contre l'échange de points de vue, de discussions avec eux…

Même si des fois, comme maintenant, je me sens un peu mise à distance d'eux, comme s'ils se « méfiaient » un peu de moi. Je ne leur en veux pas, je sais qu'ils sont plus confiants au sein de leurs confrères et consœurs, et la dernière chose que je voudrais serait de les vexer ou de m'attirer leurs foudres. J'ai aussi peu envie de jouer avec le feu que de provoquer le diable, enfin plutôt les diables et diablesses dans cette situation présente, croyez-moi. Je suis peut être malhabile parfois, mais je reste prudente et attentive. Et puis… c'est normal que je me mette à l'écart. Je n'appartiens pas à cette époque, comme je me le rappelle douloureusement, je dois rester aussi discrète que possible pour ne pas créer de trop grandes et fâcheuses distorsions dans le continuum temporel. Ainsi, autant ma présence est « tolérée » comme j'accompagne mon M… le Chevalier Cyn, autant je ne vais pas créer de grabuge dont je peux me priver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Cyn a bien accepté que je reste à ses côtés le temps que je trouve une solution à ma situation. Je le sens encore méfiant vis-à-vis de moi, et aussi très intrigué, mais distant. Je le comprends tout à fait. Bien que cela me morde le cœur quand je me rappelle de ce début de complicité naissante entre mon Maître présent et moi-même, au sein de notre lien Maître – Apprentie.

C'est ironique, mais c'est plus encore en compagnie des membres de ce clan – dont je reconnais nombre de visages plus jeunes, comme son père Neth Skirata ou son plus jeune cousin Bardan pour ne nommer qu'eux – et cette version plus jeune de Maître Greystone que je me sens le plus désespérément seule et perdue au beau milieu de nulle part. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, j'en suis affreusement consciente, mais je ne sais pas quoi, comment faire. Si je me suis efforcée de laisser une ombre esquissée de sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres quand j'ai vu, en recul, leurs retrouvailles si chaleureuses entre eux, je me suis sans trop hésiter refermée dans cet abri sûr et sécuritaire de mes anciennes habitudes. Une manière de me protéger moi-même de mon environnement « étranger », mais aussi de les protéger des interférences que ma présence pourrait engendrer. Jamais, ou presque, je ne me suis sentie aussi seule que ces dernières heures. Je les ai laissé, par respect de leur intimité et retrouvailles. Et sans doute à l'initiation de mon « n'est pas encore mais le sera un jour » Maître à leurs coutumes, lui que je surveille de loin sans vouloir m'incruster… ou déranger.

Je me contenterais très bien de sa tolérance de ma présence malgré ce début compliqué, même si je n'aime pas me sentir aussi seule, isolée et laissée à moi-même. Je ne veux pas l'importuner davantage. Comme je suis, alors, douloureusement renvoyée à ces mêmes questions, que je me pose déjà dans le présent vis-à-vis de l'attitude que je devrais adopter, dans un futur proche, à l'égard de Maître Greystone. Qui, si tout se passe bien, sera mon ancien Maître, donc plus mon Maître, et surtout l'un des Grands Maîtres du Temple, dans quelques temps proches… Que devrais-je faire ? Serait-il préférable que je reprenne de la distance d'avec lui, pour ne pas l'importuner. Vaudrait-il mieux que je fasse dans le plein sens du terme « cavalier seul » ? Après tout, si cela se trouve, il ne restera plus rien après la dissolution de notre lien Maître – Apprentie… sinon des souvenirs en commun. Force, je ne sais pas quoi faire là non-plus. Autant l'idée de m'éloigner des rares personnes auxquelles je commence à m'attacher me fend le cœur, autant je ne souhaite que leur bien et je ne veux devenir pour elles une épine dans le pied. Bien que je n'avouerais jamais à voix haute ces pensées. Je craindrais de les blesser dans un sens comme dans un autre. Alors je me résous au mutisme et au silence le plus absolu sur ce point. Même si je ne veux pas les perdre.

Je ne veux déranger personne… mais en attendant la solitude me dévore à petit feu de l'intérieur. Ah ça, et dire qu'avant je la supportais très bien, maintenant je ne la tolère plus bien. Je suis toute seule dans tous les sens du terme, et je n'aime clairement pas ça. Mais je n'ai d'autre choix. Après la promesse sincère de me tenir tranquille et de n'importuner personne, j'ai été laissée libre de mes mouvements. Enfin, tant que je reste dans l'espace géographique du clan, et, comme je m'en doute assez aisément, toujours surveillée ici ou là, de plus ou moins loin. Force, je n'aime pas me sentir observée comme cela… ça me rend nerveuse ! Tant que l'on ne viendra pas me quérir, je garderais mes distances et mon silence. Je pense n'avoir pas fait mauvaise impression en arrivant, faisant preuve que je connaissais les codes principaux des mando'a et que je les respectais tout en étant une jeune Jedi « étrangère » mais amicale. J'ai dû en surprendre quelques-uns, dont mon m… messire Cyn, quand j'ai glissé avec respect les salutations en vigueur en usant du vocabulaire que je connaisse de leur dialecte. Merci ma grande mémoire auditive, mon talent d'observation attentive, et ma capacité à, pour compléter mes connaissances ou assouvir ma curiosité, apprendre en autodidacte, en relative autonomie…

Pour chasser ces idées noires et me dégourdir les jambes en tuant le temps utilement, je décide de me redresser dans un léger soupir du petit ombrage donné par le feuillage d'un arbre proche. Quittant ma position assise et songeuse que j'avais jusque-là adoptée, alors que je surveille du coin de l'œil l'évolution des choses entre les différents acteurs de cette scène à laquelle je ne peux participer dans le fond. Il faut que je me dérouille et que je m'occupe l'esprit, et pour cela user de mon corps et réviser mes connaissances à l'escrime pour affûter un tant soit peu mes compétences au sabre-laser. Trouvant non loin de là – à quelques pas à peine – un petit terrain ovale d'entraînement en terre non utilisé et un peu reculé comme à mon souhait, je m'approche de ce dernier, y restant plantée debout, le regard terne, fixe, insondable et indéchiffrable. Cyn, car je me refuse de l'appeler « Aldrian » ou Maître en égard de mon « véridique » Maître, a daigné me rendre ce qu'il m'avait pris. Enfin après avoir sondé pour la centième fois mes intentions et n'avoir rien trouvé qui puisse être alarmant. J'ai ainsi remis la main sur mon datapad, mon médaillon et surtout « mon » sabre-laser. Franchement, et moi qui me pensait très, voire trop méfiante, j'ai trouvé mon maître… pardonnez-moi le jeu de mots de très mauvais goût. La situation qui commence vraiment à me fatiguer et à me désespérer quelque peu…

Secouant avec douceur et résolution ma tête, je m'oblige à me concentrer sur mes exercices. Souviens-toi, Len'. D'abord, les échauffements en vigueur, pas agréables mais indispensables. Etirements… bras, épaules, jambes, abdominaux, poignets… voilà… histoire de réchauffer un peu « la machine humaine et charnelle ». Bon, j'avais quoi au programme du jour moi avant toutes ces bêtises ? Etudier aux Archives ? Mm… reporté à plus tard pour cause d'imprévu majeur. Ah si ! Je sais ce que peux faire sans trop de risques, toute seule en plus : travailler mes katas. Je commence à bien les saisir, mais cela ne fera jamais du mal. Fermant d'abord les yeux pour me concentrer, j'inspire et expire profondément pour me relaxer en dépit de la tension naturelle comme nerveuse dans mes discrets muscles qu'on penserait inexistants à l'œil nu, adoptant en douceur et sans mal aucun la position du tout premier kata. J'allume, en imaginant un « partenaire » invisible d'entraînement, mon sabre-laser à la lame du vert de la vie. Autant user utilement de mon temps en ces lieux, si en plus je peux faire le vide dans ma tête, la méditation ne semble pas m'aider pour une fois…

Je passe ainsi une bonne heure ou deux à travailler tous mes katas, recommençant au début dès que je commets une erreur, me fustigeant en pensée. Je n'aurais pas le droit à l'erreur le jour J si je veux réussir cette épreuve et rendre fier mon Maître. Mes réflexes, ma souplesse et mon corps doivent être affûtés autant que me le permettent mon expérience, mon âge et ma physionomie. Focalisée, je me coupe de toute distraction extérieure, tout en restant à l'écoute de mes environs et alentours, prête à réagir en cas de problème, de quelque nature qu'il puisse être. Il est hors de question que je sois prise de faiblesse dans le pire des moments comme sur Arorua. Il est tout aussi hors de question que je ne force mon Maître à devoir se déplacer, pour me venir en aide, parce que je ne suis pas assez forte et douée pour me tirer d'affaire toute seule, même et surtout en situation délicate.

Au moins, quand un jour je serais peut-être Chevalier Jedi, il n'aura plus à se préoccuper de moi, à se mettre en danger à cause de moi et de mon incapacité à gérer certaines… complications. Ne pensez-pas que je n'apprécie pas son aide, loin de là… mais je n'ai certes pas envie qu'il mette sa vie en jeu et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi, auquel cas je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. A mes yeux, pour l'heure, en ma qualité d'Apprentie Jedi, de sa Padawan, ce dont je suis et reste très fière et honorée, je reste une faille vulnérable si les ennemis venaient à apprendre sous la tutelle de qui je suis. Et je refuse de me faire utiliser contre lui. Je sais qu'il le pensait sincèrement quand il avait dit, une fois ou deux, que même s'il était parfois longtemps absent, il serait toujours là pour moi si j'en ressens un jour le besoin. J'ai été très touchée par ces mots, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas envie d'abuser de sa gentillesse, de sa patience pas plus que de sa bienveillance à mon égard.

Même s'il désapprouverait sans doute mon avis. Ce autant que sur la question très houleuse de mon alimentation lacunaire, j'ai vraiment envie de le délivrer de cette obligation. Je le respecte et l'apprécie, mais je pense qu'il a d'autres et meilleurs chats à fouetter que de se soucier de moi. Après, ce n'est que mon avis, mais je suis bien déterminée en ce sens. Dans le fond… je ne me réjouis pas de ma propre décision. Mais alors vraiment pas. Il est vrai que je fais toujours passer le bien-être d'autrui avant le mien. Et ce, inconsciemment, sans considérer leurs sentiments sur la question. Je me suis persuadée avec le temps que ma vie importait moins que les leurs. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord non-plus avec moi sur cet autre point, mais mes certitudes sont profondément enracinées.

Je n'ai envie de créer de tensions entre eux et moi, je n'aime guère me disputer avec mes amis et mes proches. En règle générale, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me fâcher, à moins d'avoir une excellente raison de se faire. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise humeur que j'ai envie d'essaimer autour de moi, dans ma vie quotidienne, mais bien au contraire de la bonne humeur, une atmosphère certes sérieuse, mais enjouée et surtout tranquille, sereine, calme et posée. J'aime plutôt faire plaisir à mes quelques rares proches, me rendre digne de leur confiance et de leur amitié, qui me sont si chères pour garder un esprit aussi en paix avec lui-même que confiant en autrui, et confiant dans l'avenir immédiat, voire même lointain. Je n'aime pas les conflits, en général je préfère les éviter, au point de garder le plus possible sous silence les sujets épineux autant de temps que possible, ou même les questions délicates qui comporteraient un risque de froisser mes interlocuteurs.

Car oui, derrière la façade apparente de Jedi imperturbable, sereine, prudente et réfléchie, se dissimule une personnalité chaleureuse, très curieuse, voire un petit peu trop des fois pour mon propre bien, attentive. Mais aussi sertie d'un zeste de caractère, qui commence à se réveiller alors que je prends confiance en moi et en mon entourage. J'ai mes défauts et j'ai mes qualités, autant cela m'a longtemps travaillée que je commence… à l'accepter et m'accepter telle que je suis. Je suppose que cela fait partie de mon… charme si particulier. Même si des fois, entre nous, je me questionne toujours sur la raison pour laquelle Maître Greystone, Jedi connu au sein du Temple même en dépit de sa « réputation controversée », a désiré me prendre, au-delà des seuls avis du Maître Archiviste. Il m'en avait évoqué certaines raisons, et si je lui suis reconnaissante de cette chance qu'il m'avait laissée – et me laisse encore, il va de soit – je ne peux m'empêcher… d'avoir encore un peu de mal à y croire. Mais bon, si certains instructeurs et lui pensent qu'on pourra faire quelque chose de ma modeste et humble personne, en dépit de mes réels défauts, je devrais me fier à leur avis. Ah ça, pas arrogante pour un sou… ayant une très petite estime de moi-même.  
Sans m'interrompre, je continue mes entraînements de base au sabre-laser, passant des katas simples à la répétition de mouvements et enchaînements à ma portée – aussi dans le cadre d'un exercice en solo – propres aux deux formes principales que j'ai choisis de travailler plus particulièrement, et de là de me spécialiser : la forme III, Soresu, plus défensive et axée sur l'esquive, la défense et la contre-attaque réfléchie. Ainsi que la forme IV, Ataru, plus offensive, dont le but principal est de désorienter son adversaire et de frapper au moment opportun sans se faire toucher, même si l'on est un être vivant plutôt petit. La seconde venant compléter assez aisément la première, qui ne saurait toujours suffire selon les situations et les opposants contre lesquels je me retrouve confrontée. Et le mélange des deux, avec une prédominance défensive, s'accordent avec mes capacités, mon lien avec la Force et ma philosophie du combat. L'exigence que je me suis apposée me permet de faire un peu le vide dans ma tête tout en m'occupant utilement, quand la méditation ne saurait suffire à elle-seule à le faire. D'ordinaire, j'ai du mal à me concentrer au sabre-laser dès que je relâche mon attention une fraction de secondes. Sur ce point, je suis clairement aux antipodes de mon Maître à mon âge, selon ses propre dires, et donc de Cyn. En revanche, je me focalise très aisément d'ordinaire dans les exercices de méditation, de l'esprit et de la manipulation de la Force, ayant une haute sensibilité naturelle à Elle. Donc, histoire de suivre autant que je le puisse mon planning de révisions perturbé, je me concentre tout particulièrement sur mes « matières à problèmes ». Enfin, sur celle qui ne me déprime pas de trop et que je puisse être assez motivée pour la travailler en solo : le sabre-laser.

Ayant parcouru à peu près tout ce que je voulais revoir au bout de quelques heures – ponctuées de quelques saines pauses aussi – en ce jour, je me mets un peu à l'écart du champ d'entraînement en sable, après avoir désactivé et remis à ma ceinture ma poignée de sabre-laser. Je me sens quelque peu fatiguée, autant physiquement… que moralement aussi. Chaque heure qui passe, depuis mon arrivée en cette époque le jour de la veille, me rappelle cet espace-temps qui est le mien, et qu'il me tarde de retrouver. Oh, pas qu'il n'y ait strictement rien d'intéressant à faire ici, bien au contraire. Il y a tant à observer et analyser du comportement des « locaux », tant de choses que parfois je connais déjà mais que je prends le même plaisir inlassable à remarquer avec attention. Cela me permet d'oublier un peu cette désagréable impression de décalage et de non-appartenance à tout ce et tous ceux qui m'entourent. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de sentir la présence d'un Cyn méfiant, garder un œil distant sur moi. Sans doute pour s'assurer que je ne fasse rien de suspect.

Je serais prête à le parier, après tout, n'est-ce pas lui qui n'a pas hésité à me tirer dessus avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit ? Lui qui préféré d'abord m'assommer, m'entraver et me faire subir un interrogatoire digne des pires criminels, alors que je ne suis qu'une pauvre « égarée dans le continuum temporel ». Je ne suis même pas une réelle menace… juste une Padawan qui a été arrachée à son époque, confuse et attristée. Enfin… le seul point positif est celui de pouvoir observer avec curiosité, bien qu'avec recul, celui que j'appellerais désormais « Cyn ». Le même qui, quelques années plus tard, formerait Johanna… et puis moi, plus tardivement, comme sa deuxième apprentie. Que je puisse relever les différences notables de caractère, d'apparence… et les ressemblances aussi, d'avec le Maître Greystone que je connais de mon époque. De toute manière, je ne me verrais absolument pas l'appeler par son seul prénom dans les deux cas… non de non ! Je le respecte bien trop dans sa « version » plus connue, et aussi je le crains un peu dans ce jeune Chevalier Jedi avec qui j'ai fait connaissance de manière très… tendue et abrupte.

Alors que je m'assoie à nouveau dans un souffle discret et léger, j'adopte par habitude la position traditionnelle de la méditation classique : dos redressé mais non tendu, épaules relâchées, jambes repliées en tailleur, et mains reposant sagement sur mes genoux. A l'exception que je garde les yeux ouverts, attentifs à ce qui m'entoure. Autant les activités en présence dans les alentours titillent ma curiosité, autant je n'ose pas m'y présenter ou même m'en approcher. Les mandos m'intimident un peu, bien que je serais amenée à en connaître certains dans le futur. Je crains beaucoup trop de commettre quelque fatale distorsion dans le cours du temps et des différentes destinées des êtres qui m'entourent. Je préfère me faire oublier autant que possible et m'effacer. Je me replie dans le silence, et m'oblige à ne pas poser de questions, acceptant avec douleur ma solitude et mon désespoir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, enfin, je sais ce que je devrais, ce que je dois faire, mais c'est tellement en décalage avec ce que, moi, je voudrais réellement faire. Force, c'est dur… je n'ai pas autant la conscience tranquille que je ne le parais, derrière mon masque de calme Jedi, à l'expression sereine, avec un calme et posé sourire aux lèvres. A vrai dire… je me demande si ce voyage imprévu ne commence pas à avoir quelques répercussions sur ma raison. En effet, cela doit faire quelques heures que j'entends, par moment, des sons étranges qui semblent provenir… de ma pauvre tête, et surtout, je suis la seule à entendre…

En effet, déjà ils ont perturbé ma très mauvaise nuit après notre arrivée, tard la veille, sur Mandalore. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi, à peine quelques heures entrecoupées, à force d'entendre ces brides incompréhensibles de sons… de voix, presque, je dirais. Et plus le temps passe… plus j'ai l'impression de les entendre de manière assez sporadique dans mon esprit. Ce qui n'était au début que des brides confuses de sons et tonalités commencent maintenant à former des fragments de mots, voire au mieux de segments de phrases, mais sans nulle cohérence ou logique apparentes. Je ne suis même pas capable de vous dire si c'est une voix masculine ou féminine. Tout ce que je sais est que leur accentuation me donne l'impression que c'est « quelqu'un » de l'espèce humaine, du moins humanoïde, qui me parle. Ou plutôt me donne la migraine à essayer. Je ne sais pas que penser de ces phénomènes : dois-je les mettre sur le compte de la folie qui commence à pointer son nez, suite à cet isolement et cette solitude prononcés auxquels je ne suis plus habituée ? Ou peut-être est-ce aussi quelqu'un de mon époque qui essaye de communiquer avec moi ? Peut-être que cette personne supposée est un guérisseur – ou mon propre Maître, on a bien le droit d'espérer – ou un Maître qui sait ce qui m'est arrivé, essaye de communiquer avec moi pour trouver une solution ? Peut-être pourrais-je les rassurer, leur dire ainsi que je vais bien , que je les entends, que je ne suis pas encore folle et que je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il se passe. On dit bien que « Impossible n'est pas corélien ». J'ajouterais aussi que « Impossible n'est pas la Force », après tout n'ai-je pas été égarée dans le temps ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai toujours pas perdu espoir. C'est pourquoi je veux m'obliger à les considérer comme une possible corde de sortie qu'il ne faut pas que je néglige. Je veux rentrer d'où et de quand je viens… Le cœur bien lourd, je ferme les yeux et ressasse ces amères pensées :

* * *

_« Si j'arrive à rentrer un jour, et si j'arrive à le faire en un seul morceau… voire même en vie. Si Force le veut, et si Force le peut… il faut bien que je rentre chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

* * *

Bien fidèle à moi-même et à ma mésestime personnelle, aussi innée que soigneusement refoulée de mon mieux, je commence même à me demander pourquoi la Force aurait voulu me jouer un tour pareil. Et si… si c'est seulement de sa volonté de me permettre de rentrer un jour. Non ! Il faut que je rentre, je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas surtout, vivre en simple « doublon » nébuleux de cette « moi », orpheline ou initiée qui deviendra, peut-être, « moi » actuellement. Non, il faut que je rentre, rien de bon ne découle d'une distorsion dans l'espace-temps, le continuum temporel, comme je l'annonçais à Cyn quelques heures plus tôt. Je n'ai pas envie que la galaxie, que dis-je, l'univers ne s'effondre sur lui-même, simplement à cause de ma pauvre et modeste existence, égarée quelque part dans les méandres du temps, quelque part dans des décennies déjà passées. Après, l'idée que je puisse disparaître dans le néant du flot temporel… m'effraye beaucoup, pour être franche. Me terrorise pas qu'un peu, mais de manière bien moindre que l'idée que l'univers puisse imploser à cause de ce qu'il m'arrive.

Mince quoi ! Je suis supposée passer mes Epreuves d'ici deux semaines, ce serait trop bête de retrouver son existence effacée juste avant cette échéance que je n'osais même pas espérer atteindre un jour ! Force quoi, permettez au moins à Maître Greystone d'être fier d'avoir sa deuxième apprentie ordonnée dans la Chevalerie, et de ne pas s'inquiéter sur mon sort ! Que tous ces cours difficiles sous la houlette des autres instructeurs du Temple Jedi n'aient pas été faits et endurés en vain ! Que tout ce temps… Je peux très bien accepter de disparaître, si au moins… heu, non. Mauvaise idée, Maître Greystone ne serait pas du tout d'accord en plus. Je pense même que je pourrais l'énerver s'il entendait mes pensées à l'heure actuelle. Il me répéterait encore que je ne prends pas assez en considération les sentiments et l'affection des autres à mon égard quand je fais des choix qui peuvent me mettre directement en plein dans le danger. Après vous allez me dire, qu'est-ce je ferais si les rôles étaient inversés ? Réponse immédiate : je partagerais la même opinion que mon Maître, je serais aussi, si ce n'est plus encore, intraitable que lui à ce sujet. Lui, ou mes proches, mes amis, ou même mes camarades et pairs de l'Ordre Jedi. Et en ce qui me concerne… certes, mais c'est de moi dont on parle, donc ce n'est pas pareil. Et je ne veux pas vous entendre me dire que je suis têtue comme une mule, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… oh, et puis, savez-vous quoi ? Je déteste me répéter, alors on clôt ici le débat.

Pile alors que j'allais me résoudre à tenter une autre et énième méditation pour résorber ma nervosité et essayer de mieux cerner ma situation délicate, voire mieux entendre cette voix si difficile à percevoir, et à comprendre, je sens une présence s'approcher de ma position. Une qui commence à m'être bien connue, bien qu'encore étrangère, encore lointaine mais dont les foulées doivent déjà être assez amples, calmes et assurées au vu de sa rapidité d'approche. Des étrangers… voilà ce que nous sommes alors pour l'un et l'autre. Tout autant que je ne suis étrangère à ce monde, cette culture et cette époque. Et autant j'ai une peur sourde soigneusement refoulée de perdre mon lien avec mon Maître, une fois celui d'entraînement rompu après avoir été ordonnée Chevalier, autant je prie la Force en ce sens, pour que cela ne devienne pas une relation de ce… genre. Au pire, je supporterais sans rechigner, je m'effacerais bien volontiers et je m'éloignerais sans demander mon reste. Je m'efforcerais d'oublier ce qui a été perdu et de le considérer comme seulement un ancien mentor, et un Grand-Maître de l'Ordre. Pas que je ne vais plus le respecter, mais me comporter comme une Jedi alpha qui s'adresserait à un ancien instructeur respecté. Ce avec formalité et respect demandés, une Chevalier qui échangerait avec un supérieur hiérarchique. Autant je le ferais si tel est son désir, autant mon cœur fragile saignerait en silence. Je ne le montrerais pas derrière le calme Jedi et mes solides boucliers mentaux. Bah, je verrais avec le concerné, directement, quand sera venu le moment de le faire. Il est plus sage, dans tous les cas, de profiter de l'instant présent. Pour l'heure, de me concentrer sur le Chevalier Jedi au sang mandalorien qui s'amène en ma direction. Bien que je me demande ce qui découlera de nos futures et hypothétiques discussions après un début aussi… fracassant, tendu et assez « rock and roll », si j'ose dire…

Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de ma localisation, je redresse la tête dans sa direction, ouvrant mes prunelles du bleu de l'océan. Cette fois, je m'efforce à ce que rien ne trahisse mes pensées et ma prudence, gardant un faciès voulu neutre, posé et calme. Sans mot dire, j'incline brièvement ma tête pour reconnaître sa présence et par respect naturel. Même si je me demande, en pensée, ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir de si intéressant pour ne pas se joindre un peu plus longtemps avec les siens, avec les mando'ade de son clan. En même temps, je reste tout particulièrement méfiante, pressentant d'ores et déjà cette curiosité et cet esprit insatisfait tant qu'il n'a pas résolu l'énigme sans solutions apparentes que je suis alors pour lui. Je le sais. Et puis, si je le lui reprochais, ce serait vraiment l'Hôpital Général de Theed qui se moquerait de l'aile des guérisseurs du Temple Jedi de Naboo.

Je suis pareille sur ce point, d'où ma prudence redoublée. Je suis d'autant plus sur mes gardes qu'à mon éveil, ce matin, j'étais presque certaine d'avoir une légère trace de piqûre d'aiguille – dont le diamètre, dans sa finesse, est presque identique à celles qu'utilisent les guérisseurs pour des tests de santé… mais aussi des intraveineuses que mon Maître menace d'utiliser si je ne me nourris pas correctement un de ces quatre – et connaissant comme je commence à saisir le « jeune » personnage, tous mes soupçons sont dressés et dirigés vers lui. Il cherche encore à savoir, en savoir plus, alors qu'il en sait déjà trop… Force… et après c'est moi qu'on accuse d'être trop curieuse pour mon propre bien, hein. Dire que j'adorais ces discussions à notre… mon époque… maintenant elles tendent à me rendre nerveuse, de peur tant des sujets qui vont y être abordés que de la crainte d'effectuer encore une maladresse pouvant le fâcher et/ou révéler quelque chose qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache. Déjà, à mes yeux, il en sait bien trop pour son propre bien, et je compte donner du meilleur de moi-même pour limiter autant que possible les dégâts collatéraux. Mais avec mon avertissement de tout à l'heure sur les risques de distorsion du continuum temporel, s'il est raisonnable en dépit de son entêtement prononcé, ça devrait aller. Alors qu'il est presque à ma hauteur, tandis que je l'observe d'un œil vif aussi tranquille que je le puisse, j'incline brièvement ma tête dans un rapide salut cordial :

* * *

- Chevalier Cyn.

* * *

Car, pas de doute à avoir désormais, je sais et je sens bien que j'ai affaire à un Maître Greystone du passé, qui est sans nul doute encore tout-jeune Chevalier. Cela se remarque tant par sa présence dans la Force – proche mais différentes de celle de mon Maître – que dans ses réactions, son attitude, et même sa physionomie. Avec un sourire interne, j'entendrais presque mon Maître soupirer et me prier, une énième fois, de ne pas être aussi formelle avec lui. Mais je me doute qu'ici, il ne me reprochera pas de l'être, nous sommes étrangers l'un à l'autre après tout. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire l'effort d'être moins stricte dans mon attitude. Pas plus que d'être moins distante, après l'interrogatoire de la veille, je me méfie de lui. J'attends de voir ce qu'il va dire, faire, décider. S'il y a progrès, ou tout du moins quelques efforts, je veillerais alors à changer mon attitude présente. Je ne pipe pas mot tandis qu'il s'assoie à son tour, à mes côtés, légèrement sur la gauche de ma position. Son ombre me rappelle cruellement combien je me sens particulièrement petite par rapport à lui, du haut de ma fine silhouette d'un mètre soixante-trois tout mouillé. Pas que j'en fasse tout un complexe sans fin, mais quand même. Ce n'est pas vraiment cool de devoir toujours dresser la tête et risquer le torticolis à la longue s'il ne se baisse pas un peu à ma hauteur. On reste en silence quelques bonnes minutes, moi n'étant, pire encore qu'à habitude en mon temps, pas décidée à daigner prendre la parole pour lancer la discussion. Lui semble attendre quelque chose de ma part, m'observant du coin de l'œil. Mais au bout d'un moment, je commence quand même à ne plus pouvoir tenir sous cette ambiance pesante et ennuyeuse au possible, et j'allais me résigner à me lancer pour lui demander ce qu'il me veut encore, quand il me dame l'initiative avec cette soudaine question :

* * *

- Dis-moi, d'où viens-tu ?

* * *

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette question, après l'immense et sincère biographie légèrement éditée me concernant, alors je l'observe avec un regard quelque peu interrogateur et prudent. Est-ce qu'il a daigné au moins m'écouter quand je la lui ai exposée ? A moins qu'il ne m'ait pas crue du tout, ce… qui est une possibilité très probable. Force, pourtant je déteste me répéter… mais allez, soit, je vais faire un effort, sinon il va tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je perde mon légendaire calme et ma remarquable patience. Ou bien qu'il ne se remette à se prendre pour un tortionnaire d'interrogatoire. Le pire est de savoir que, même s'il est plus jeune, de toute manière je suis quasiment impuissante face à lui. Autant par notre différence de niveaux, que… hélas… mon respect envers lui, enfin, le lui « qu'il sera amené à devenir d'ici plus d'une décennie d'années ». Un constat qui me frustre un peu et me fait jurer contre moi-même. Et il ne lâchera pas le morceau, je le sens tout de suite, et on risque de s'agacer une fois de plus. Or, une relation de « connaissances » hostile et tendue n'est pas ce que je recherche dans l'immédiat. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à établir avec ce « lui » passé si rétif à laisser mes secrets et l'énigme que je suis en paix, comme il devrait le faire. Usant de mon Calme Jedi, je décide de lui laisser une chance d'être aimable en lui fournissant – et répétant – sa réponse d'une voix calme, formelle et neutre, après une brève et silencieuse inspiration :

* * *

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit hier, de Dantooine. Terre aux mille plaines chargée d'histoire, vous savez bien. Ben, là, dans un village perdu, entouré par des fermettes comme celle de mes parents. Près de vestiges Jedi, que certains disent hantées.

* * *

D'ailleurs, sur ce dernier point, je me le demande moi aussi. Même si je pense avoir résolu cette énigme avec mes recherches personnelles. Elles ne sont pas hantées, du moins par des ectoplasmes tels qu'on les entend couramment. J'ai beau ne pas croire en leur existence, autant que je ne suis sceptique dans celle des Esprits de Force, je sais assurément qu'il ne s'agit pas de spectres. Mais seulement d'horribles créatures prédatrices qui errent dans l'obscurité, se sont reproduites à partir de quelques individus implantés peu avant, dont on m'avait fait une description parfois horriblement précise, parfois très farfelue. Bon, je ne vais lui demander d'où il vient, lui, parce que je le sais déjà. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il veuille en parler, et cela me serait vraiment trop bizarre d'entendre deux fois la même histoire, ou une si proche, tout en faisant mine de ne rien savoir. Je ne serais pas crédible.

J'ai horreur d'être malhonnête, et je ne sais pas lui mentir enfin au « lui » du futur. J'ai cela dit beaucoup de mal à dissocier les deux, et malgré moi aie tendance à les traiter un peu pareillement sur ce point, derrière mon masque de calme et de neutralité Jedi. Vraiment, j'essaye de le considérer comme un « confrère » Jedi du passé, alpha, comme les autres, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je n'y arrive pas très bien… ce qui explique que je sois encore intriguée envers lui. Et mal assez mal-assurée en sa compagnie quand je dois surveiller chaque mot que je prononce… et enquêter sur lui autant qu'il n'enquête sur moi, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'en apprenne pas trop. Je l'observe avec attention du coin de l'œil, et en dépit de son air en apparence aussi imperturbable que le mien, je sais qu'il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il escomptait. Ce sont vraiment de tous petits signes auxquels, si je n'avais pas été son apprentie depuis un an et si je n'étais pas une personne particulièrement observatrice, attentive et à l'écoute, je n'aurais pas fait attention, ou même seulement relevé. Dommage pour vous, raté il semblerait, et là aucun mensonge de ma part. Alors que je contiens avec maints efforts un sourire espiègle et amusé de gagner mes lèvres, je songe derrière mes boucliers mentaux, tout en ayant malgré moi un regard bleuté assez vif :

* * *

_« Si vous cherchiez à effectuer le moindre rapprochement d'avec quelqu'un du Temple, dans l'hypothèse très possible que vous ayez prélevé un peu de mon sang dans mon sommeil profond, et bien c'est raté pour vous. Vous ne seriez pas à cela près, j'en suis certaine, je vous connais un peu quand même. Comme vous ne m'avez soufflé mot sur ce point, et à votre mine insatisfaite, je suppose que je n'ai même pas encore de fichier au sein du Praexum. L'Initiée Séry n'existerait pas encore… je dois être un, deux ans avant mon arrivée. Pas plus. »_

* * *

En tout cas, pour moi, c'est très bon à savoir, je me localise nettement mieux dans le temps avec cette indication. Donc, si j'estime correctement, Cyn doit être proche, ou un petit peu plus, de la vingtaine d'années. Cela expliquerait certains décalages dans son attitude, en tout cas… après tout, je n'aurais alors qu'environ cinq ans d'écart avec lui. Ouah. Bah, je peux vous assurer d'un truc, c'est que ça fait franchement bizarre à réaliser. Et je remarque que c'est ça, l'un des gros problèmes avec moi, c'est que j'arrive pas à les traiter différemment. Que ce soit dans mon horizon d'attente de réactions ou de personnalité, entre la personne de trente-trois ans et Maître Jedi dans le futur, et de celui-ci jeune Chevalier Jedi de la vingtaine d'années, au « caractère bien affirmé » si je me rappelle bien de certains dires de mon propre Maître. Il est quand même passé sous l'instruction de celle qui a été son Maître, le Chevalier Jedi Elena Valadiel. Bon certes, pas très orthodoxe non plus, mais l'est-il, est-ce que Johanna l'est, et le suis-je moi-même ? Pas vraiment, même si je suis la moins « inhabituelle » je suppose… mais en soit, je m'en fiche un peu maintenant.

A la réflexion, suite aux discussions avec mon Maître, mes propres expériences et les sages paroles de Maître Cyneel, je comprends que je ne devrais pas chercher à m'approcher autant que possible du « stéréotype » du Jedi parfait, à me désoler de ne pouvoir y ressembler. Car il n'existe pas d'un, de deux, chacun a sa définition de ce que doit être un Jedi, et de trois… je peux rester moi-même, comme je suis, tout en respectant le Code Jedi. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait bien rentré dans le crâne en ce qui me concerne, mais je fais des efforts en ce sens, tant dans la pratique que la théorie… m'en convaincre. Un jour… peut-être. Si possible, avant que je ne commence à avoir le cheveu gris. Faut pas exagérer quand même, j'ose espérer que j'aurais résolu ce problème d'ici là, ce serait grave sinon ! La voix du jeune Chevalier Jedi, si familier et étranger tout à la fois, me tire de mes réflexions internes et de mes débats – dilemmes sans fin, alors qu'il me soumet une autre question :

* * *

- Si tu es une Apprentie, comme tu le prétends, j'imagine que tu n'es pas restée stationnée sur Naboo, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu durant ces voyages ?

* * *

Étrange question, si je n'étais pas aussi méfiante, j'aurais presque pu être amenée à penser qu'il essayait de trouver des sujets de discussion plus « détendue » et presque cordiale. Cela ne flaire rien de bon, et pourtant, je ne trouve rien qui n'alerte particulièrement mon attention et ma vigilance affinées d'ordinaire. Utiliserait-il mes propres « armes oratoires » contre moi-même ? Ou serait-il sincère dans sa curiosité de mieux me connaître, au-delà de ce début très chaotique depuis ma mésaventure ? J'ai beau le contempler avec attention, scruter la moindre de ses réactions, expressions, attitudes, expressivités du regard, mais je ne remarque rien qui ne se détache de l'ordinaire. Son visage reste calme et assuré, certes quelque peu intrigué encore, son regard bleu-vert, s'il reste vif et perçant… me donne presque l'illusion de croire qu'il est juste curieux de me connaître un peu mieux. Déjà, moins sur la défensive agressive, un peu plus ouvert d'esprit, comme s'il me laissait une chance supplémentaire de le convaincre de mon honnêteté. Pour être sincère, justement… je ne sais trop que penser de tout ça. Ma méfiance innée me souffle de rester sur mes gardes et surveiller mon propos. Mais mon cœur, dans le fond inavoué, aimerait vraiment que je prenne la main qu'il semble me tendre vers la « conciliation » après la tempête. Et au milieu des deux… mon esprit est rendu incapable de trancher, comme mon âme oscille entre l'une et l'autre attitude mentale. Force…

Que devrais-je faire ? J'ai beau inspecter la question sous tous ses angles, chercher un élément piège qui voudrait me nuire mais… je ne trouve rien d'autre qu'une honnête curiosité, totalement possible d'un Jedi qui entretiendrait une discussion avec une apprentie alpha. Cela m'ennuie et me soucie de ne pas pouvoir détecter le piège qui doit, j'en suis certaine, se cacher derrière ses propos et sa question en apparente totalement innocente. Celui que je serais amenée à connaître ne pose jamais, ou si peu, de questions totalement innocentes. Elles ont toujours un sens, et très souvent un but. Et puis… autant cela me serre le cœur de remarquer cet autre point comparatif… cela me rappelle presque le type de question que pourrait me poser mon Maître. En toute sincérité cette fois, quand il rentre de ses longues, lointaines, et top-secrètes missions pour l'Ordre Jedi. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu » ? « Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti » ? « Qu'est-ce que tu en as retenu » ? Oh Force, c'est si dur… cette situation m'oppresse mentalement et moralement. Et autant je voudrais lui donner une chance, aspirer à lui faire confiance et le laisser « m'approcher » un peu, autant je crains qu'il n'essaye encore de jouer une « carte » supplémentaire pour me faire flancher. Cela me tue de ne plus savoir lui faire confiance, vraiment. Même si ce n'est pas exactement lui, je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de remord, il n'est pas « lui », seulement un « lui » en devenir, puissance. Mais… je le ressens quand même. Cela me tue. Je cherche mes mots, histoire de ne rien révéler qui ne soit préjudiciable à la santé du continuum temporel déjà ébranlé par cet incident. Puis, je finis par déclarer d'une voix posée, levant d'un air songeur mes yeux du bleu de l'océan, contemplatifs, vers les cieux lointains :

* * *

- Beaucoup plus de choses en un an d'apprentissage que je ne m'y attendais, messire Cyn. J'ai été amenée à voir plus de planètes que je n'aurais pensé : Kashyyyk, sa forêt aux sept niveaux aux milles dangers, Fondor, sans oublier Coruscant-la-ville-planète-qui-ne-dort-jamais. J'ai vu aussi nombre d'êtres vivants, ou de créatures sauvages dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Bon, j'ai aussi vu des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir, mais on ne choisit pas toujours. Le ravissement pour un esprit curieux comme le mien, vraiment ! Des expériences vraiment très formatrices… Ah, et sans oublier, bien sûr, tous ces peuples, ces cultures à découvrir, et à connaître !

* * *

Je sens bien que, même si je contrôle et filtre mes propos, l'enthousiasme gagne malgré moi ma voix calme. Ainsi, un léger et mince sourire se fraye doucement un chemin au coin de mes lèvres, et mon expression est inhabituellement joyeuse, rêveuse sur ce sujet. Je pourrais parler pendant des heures, raconter de nombreuses choses. Même si je ne parle que de mes missions en solo, ou n'étant pas avec mon Maître, sinon j'aurais encore plus de choses à partager. Mais au risque, qu'il fasse des liens que je n'ai pas envie qu'il trouve, alors j'évite d'aller sur ces terrains très glissants pour prévenir la catastrophe potentielle. C'était vraiment… des expériences irremplaçables, parfois avec leur lot de catastrophes, d'injustices inévitables, de tristesse, de violences parfois insolvables, d'impuissance, mais quand même… il y avait des aspects positifs, pour contrebalancer la donne. Et ainsi, la pacifiste qui se tapit, encore, en moi se console à l'épaule d'une très réjouie curieuse irrécupérable qui adore en savoir toujours plus et encore sur ce, et aussi ceux, qui l'entourent.

Je me sentais plus à l'aise en voyageant avec mon Maître, comme j'avais un peu moins d'hésitation à poser des questions, admettre un petit peu ma curiosité presque « maladive » et ma soif insatiable de connaissances diverses et variées. Pour moi, la connaissance est autant une arme redoutable si bien maniée, qu'un message, un espoir, un moyen d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, et parfois éviter des conflits sanglants dont on pourrait se passer, avec une tolérance mutuelle des différences de pensées, de cultures. La connaissance est un moyen aussi de mieux se garder des dangers qui peuvent nous attendre. Et de mieux s'adapter aux situations si elle est alliée à la pratique « sur le terrain », qu'elle soit purement théorique, cognitive… ou plus concrète. Bien entendu, tant qu'on la contrôle, cette soif de savoirs. M'interrompant brutalement, rougissant légèrement de mon emportement passionné de curieuse de service, je baisse légèrement mon regard et m'excuse promptement dans un rapide murmure confus. Cela n'a, toutefois, pas l'air de le troubler outre-mesure, comme il ne me reprend pas dessus, et semble plus considérer mes propos. Très vite, je reporte mon regard bleu de nouveau calme et impénétrable dans le bleu-vert du sien, alors qu'il reprend, inlassable, et enchaîne alors avec sa question suivante :

* * *

- Et quel genre de missions as-tu pu réaliser au cours de ton apprentissage ?

* * *

Mm… là aussi, il va falloir que je surveille ce que je dise. Mais je peux répondre en toute franchise, tant que je reste vague, et reste l'aspect plutôt généralisant de sa question. De toute manière, il doit bien sentir et voir maintenant que je ne donnerais pas de détails précis, et plus il insistera, moins je serais loquace. Je pense qu'il a compris cela, au terme de cette séance interrogatoire. Enfin je l'espère pour lui, sinon il ferait des efforts… pour rien, ce qui serait fort dommage. C'est pourquoi je n'attends même pas, la réponse déjà dans mon esprit. Ainsi, je réponds sans la moindre hésitation, avec sincérité, une ombre de sourire perchée sur le coin de mes lèvres, me relaxant quelque peu dans mon attitude :

* * *

- Oh là, en toute modestie, un certain nombre ! Rien de bien faramineux, vous savez. Comme tout Padawan qui se respecte, j'ai accompagné mon Maître autant que je le pouvais, même si certaines de ses missions étaient trop dangereuses pour que je puisse le suivre. Donc, si je ne restais pas au Temple, on m'a envoyée accompagner d'autres Chevaliers et Maîtres dans leurs missions respectives. Diplomatie, négociations, simples enquêtes et vérifications… l'ordinaire quoi. Parfois, quand… le contexte s'y prêtait et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de risques, j'ai été envoyée seule aussi. J'ai surtout fait des missions d'escorte de personnes importantes lors de longs déplacements diplomatiques à travers la galaxie. Il est vrai que les routes ne sont pas toujours sûres, et cela les rassure à ce qu'un Jedi puisse être là en cas de besoin.

* * *

Oui… ces missions étaient toujours instructives, parfois bien douloureuses. Je comprends mieux, maintenant, la différence notoire de niveaux et d'expérience entre un Apprenti et un Initié. Le premier, qui se déplace avec son Maître ou un autre membre de l'Ordre Jedi, apprend la réalité de la galaxie, ses conflits et ses merveilles, dans toute son âpreté… et aussi toute sa magnificence parfois. Les missions m'ont rendue plus prudente et plus méfiante concernant les contrebandiers et les chasseurs de primes. Je suis plus ferme, intransigeante quand je ne le sens pas, l'individu, je ne me laisse plus faire très naïvement. Les missions m'ont appris à connaître mes limites, à reconnaître mes défauts, mes faiblesses, mais aussi mes forces et mes qualités, de mon plein ou contre mon grès, d'ailleurs. Elles m'ont obligé à prendre confiance en moi-même, pour inspirer confiance à mon entourage, et mieux me faire écouter, surtout quand je pouvais avoir raison certaines fois. J'ai appris la réalité de la guerre, la réalité des combats et de la lutte contre nos ennemis, de comprendre en partie la souffrance tue de ma meilleure amie au retour de la bataille de Bastion, sur le plan surtout psychologique. Les missions… et mêmes les incidents pas prévus et surtout pas désirés, m'avaient formée en partie, j'en suis consciente. Même si je me désole de temps à autres de ne les avoir pas toutes réussies, et d'avoir connu quelques mordantes « réussites » à l'arrière-goût bien amer, ou incomplètes à mes yeux. Avec un bref soupir, je songe à combien je voudrais pouvoir revoir mon Maître, il y a tant de questions que j'aurais aimé lui poser. Des faits qui me troublent que j'aurais aimé partager avec lui, pour m'en délivrer du fardeau et mieux comprendre avec son aide. Comprendre, à l'aide de quelqu'un dont l'avis m'est précieux, en qui j'aie assez confiance, et simplement partager sa compagnie.

* * *

- Je vois… et quels types d'organisations as-tu été amenée à rencontrer ?

- Beaucoup d'organisations criminelles mineures, mais très peu de celles très connues de tous. Un chasseur de primes sans foi ni loi, une fois. Un contrebandier… vraiment culotté et pas assez intéressant pour qu'on s'attarde sur lui. Quelques pirates de l'espace et syndicats mineurs du crime. Non, vraiment, je n'en vois pas de particulièrement très dignes d'intérêt. A part deux-trois membres de l'Ordre Sith, je…

* * *

A la tête qu'il me tire, je sens qu'il faut que je développe un tout petit peu. J'aurais été à sa place, au vu de mon apparence et de ma délicate silhouette humaine à première vue, j'aurais eu la même réaction. Et zut… j'avais oublié que la question pouvait être assez sensible au vu du peu qu'il m'a dit de son passé, dix ans plus tard. Et je déteste que l'on m'attribue un mérite que je suis loin d'être digne de mériter, tout autant que l'on se trompe sur mes propos. J'ai mon sens de l'honneur, et j'aime dire les choses clairement, dire la vérité. Très vite, dans la précipitation, je reprends d'une voix rapide qui ne masque rien de ma modestie naturelle en le fixant des yeux, les joues rosées du malentendu possible :

* * *

- Ce… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je n'ai aucun mérite à avoir de ces rencontres, ni de m'en être sortie ! Rien de très glorifiant, croyez-moi. C'était juste un ou deux acolytes croisés de manière imprévue lors d'une mission secondaire, et un Sith, suite à un imprévu, sans mon coéquipier de la mission initiale. Et encore… j'aurais pu être tuée s'il l'avait voulu, aisément, j'étais à sa merci, encore faible et impuissante, mais… il a préféré m'épargner. J'ai juste échoué et été humiliée, rien de glorieux…

* * *

Comme avec le Silan, cette affreuse bête sensible à la Force, manipulant son Côté Obscur, j'avais eu très peur. J'étais passée à deux-doigts d'y rester, d'y laisser ma peau et ma vie, et le pire était que j'en avais, et que j'en ai toujours, horriblement conscience. J'ai beau me dire et me répéter que j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais… quand même. J'ai tellement eu conscience de ma faiblesse, de mon inexpérience et de mes limites… brr… juste les souvenirs me donnent des frissons, que je m'efforce de contenir de mon mieux pour qu'ils ne se voient pas. C'est comme cette grotte qui contenait dans ses entrailles un Temple Sith souterrain, un lieu de culte noir oublié depuis longtemps, dans lequel j'ai dû m'aventurer malgré mon bon vouloir… car je n'avais pas le choix, entre une mort immédiate et inéluctable des bêtes sauvages carnivores et gigantesques du coin… et une mort plus éloignée, sans doute lente et douloureuse, mais de laquelle j'avais encore quelques maigres chances de m'en tirer.

Non pas en cherchant à provoquer l'étrange Sith, non pas en initiant un combat que je savais perdu d'avance, mais en essayant de ruser et de me replier vers la sécurité, dès que mon coéquipier serait venu en renfort et nous aurait rejoints. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il aurait mieux valu que je fasse, au fond. Je n'ai plus reparlé de cette histoire depuis le seul et unique rapport que j'ai fait au Conseil au retour de la mission principale, pas même à Maître Greystone. Je fais mine que j'ai tourné la page, que j'ai accepté mon échec, mes erreurs, et que je suis passée à autre chose. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, parfois. Cette fois consciemment, je laisse mon attitude et mon regard exprimer mon souhait de ne pas poursuivre ce sujet. Je sais que je devrais me satisfaire d'être seulement encore en vie, après tout cela… mais j'ai la culpabilité solide d'avoir échoué, je déteste échouer un truc. Je n'ose pas le regarder, pour éviter sa pitié ou je-ne-sais-quoi que je ne veux pas savoir. Heureusement, après un petit silence, je suis reconnaissante de l'entendre changer le sujet en me posant une cinquième question, qui me fait redresser la tête et la tourner vers lui :

* * *

- As-tu des domaines d'expertise particuliers ?

* * *

Un léger et timide sourire, comme une esquisse à peine ébauchée par l'artiste, vient errer quelques secondes durant sur mes lèvres. Oui, après mes ratés mémorables, pourquoi ne pas passer sur les quelques modestes points où je m'en sors. Voyons… dans quoi est-ce que je suis bonne ou dans quoi est-ce que je me débrouille suffisamment… ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit risqué que je réponde à sa demande, tant que j'essaye de filtrer mes propos. Considérant la questions quelques secondes, puis cherchant mes mots, je finis par lui répondre du mieux que je puisse en notre situation assez… complexe à souhait, si j'ose dire :

* * *

- Et bien… je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'expertise, mais je suis plutôt douée dans le maniement de la Force. Sinon… je suis assez érudite pour mon âge sur la culture Jedi et celle générale galactique. Et… je pense pouvoir ajouter la recherche, la pêche aux informations. Je me débrouille assez bien par les voies normales, et aussi, depuis peu, à bien m'en sortir par les voies détournées. C'est assez pratique parfois !

* * *

Je n'aime pas la tête qu'il me tire. C'est ce genre d'expression du « Ah-ha ! Je t'ai bien eue, jeune apprentie ! Je sais quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas me dire ! ». Cette expression que je commence à détecter et reconnaître depuis cette séance horrible d'interrogatoire dans le Firebird. Confuse, je hausse un sourcil perplexe, me rappelant mentalement ce que je viens de dire à l'instant, ne trouvant rien qui n'attire réellement ma vigilance. Je n'ai donné aucun détail compromettant… non… ne me dîtes pas qu'avec … non, je dois me faire des idées. Je deviens paranoïaque moi à la longue. Pour la recherche légale comme illégale… « Il » n'est quand même pas l'un des seuls à prodiguer ce type d'enseignement, si ? J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de bourde… bon, consolation, je n'ai pas été spécifique non plus sur les méthodes en question. Et il n'aura rien d'autre de ma part aujourd'hui. Alors que j'allais le prier de me laisser tranquille pour que je puisse méditer – première excuse me venant en tête pour l'éloigner de moi au plus vite – je le vois se redresser lentement, comme si de rien n'était. Avec cette ombre de sourire satisfait imperceptible à l'œil nu autre que le mien, habitué, commence à discerner. Je n'aime pas cela… mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se tourne vers moi et m'annonce sans me laisser même le temps de protester et/ou de décliner la proposition suivante :

* * *

- Je te remercie de la discussion, c'était vraiment très intéressant. Je vais te laisser, mais je te conseillerais de ne pas trop tarder quand même. Tu es attendue toi aussi au dîner avec ceux du clan ce soir. Je leur ai dit que tu acceptais d'être parmi nous, bien naturellement. Tu as encore une heure devant toi, pour information !

* * *

… J'en reste interdite quelques longues minutes alors qu'il en profite pour s'en aller d'un pas tranquille, aux amples foulées. Il a déjà disparu de mon champ de vision quand je reprends enfin mes esprits, sentant une pointe de colère impuissante poindre son bout du nez dans mon esprit, que je contiens immédiatement par la discipline Jedi. Ah bah ça alors, c'est la meilleure ! J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment concernant ce repas, bien que je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Il ne m'a même pas laissé l'opportunité de refuser, le bougre, là il m'a bien piégée sur ce point ! Il a dû remarquer que je me tenais volontairement à distance de tous et de tout, et ça a dû le frustrer de ne pas réussir à me coincer plus tôt, peut-être. Si c'est sa manière de se venger de son manque de résultats dans son investigation personnelle sur ma personne, et bien je la trouve très lâche et déloyale au possible ! Un tel coup-bas… je n'aurais jamais cru un de mes collègues Jedi capable de m'en faire un, moins encore celui qui serait, peut-être, mon Maître dans dix ans !

Ah ça… on dirait que je ne suis pas au bout de mes – mauvaises – surprises avec lui, je vais tenter de redoubler plus encore ma vigilance avec lui. Je sens qu'il me prépare un mauvais-tour. Qu'il m'attendra tôt ou tard au tournant, au moindre dérapage que je puisse faire en dépit de mes précautions et de ma prudence. Là, Cyn n'est pas mon du tout mon allié, sur le moment… je me rends compte qu'il est vraiment, comme je le redoutais, mon « meilleur ennemi ». Force, ça, ce n'était pas prévu au programme ! Et moi qui pensait travailler mon maniement de la Force… on dirait bien que je vais devoir aussi reporter cela à plus tard. Encore… rah ! A croire que ça vous fait bien rire de perturber mon planning de révisions ! Et on dirait que vous faites vraiment tout pour ruiner mes efforts de protection du continuum temporel et éviter que la galaxie ne se renverse sur elle-même ! Et ne finisse par imploser sur elle-même, fauchant des milliers d'innocents, et nos vies, dans le procédé ! Je maudis mon incapacité pathologique à lui mentir, au moins de manière convaincante ! Je maudis sa fichue curiosité à vouloir absolument savoir sur ce qu'il ne devrait pas savoir !

J'ai bondis sur mes pieds, fulminant de colère interne bien contenue par mon entraînement Jedi, le dos tendu et raide. Mes yeux d'un bleu profond, cette fois de tempête courroucée, semble jeter des éclairs dans la direction où il est parti. Les bras croisés sur ma tunique, mes doigts enserrent avec frustration les manches beiges de la sous-chemise de ma tunique, presque jusqu'au sang, ou au moins jusqu'à me faire mal. En même temps, c'est aussi injuste que de me faire combattre, même amicalement, Maître Greystone dans un duel de sabre-laser ou à mains nues. Je sais que je perdrais d'avance, l'Apprentie ne peut pas encore, présentement, vaincre le Maître. Je déteste vraiment l'admettre. Et ces sons étranges vaguement proches de mots, ces brides de phrases… Féminine, d'ailleurs, la voix. J'aurais été ravie de ce résultat, avant. Là, je suis bien trop agacée pour seulement y penser. Si un jour je trouve le moyen de lui rendre la politesse… il n'y échappera pas, c'est promis !


	5. Chap 5 - Qu'il faut réveiller, même et--

**Chapitre 5 : Qu'il faut réveiller, même et surtout, lors d'un repas très convivial.**

Oh je vous l'assure au nom de la Force, un jour, il me le payera. Non, ce n'est pas bien, un Jedi ne cherche pas la vengeance, c'est vrai. Bon, d'accord… disons que je lui rendrais la faveur à la valeur exacte du mauvais tour qu'il m'a joué. A cause de lui, maintenant… je suis coincée là. Coincée au beau milieu d'une grande série de tablées mises côtes à côtes de manière à obtenir une grande table qui parcoure une grande partie de la pièce. Prise au « piège » au beau milieu de mandaloriens que je ne suis pas encore censée connaître, et que je ne reconnais pas tous. J'ai été installée, bien entendu et j'ai envie de dire heureusement, à côté de mon… enfin, celui « qui sera mon Maître peut-être dans quelques années », Cyn. Cela me rassure un peu d'avoir au moins un visage connu sur ma gauche. Pas moyen de m'esquiver discrètement en plus, le bougre s'est arrangé pour que je sois placée à un endroit où toute sortie de ma part serait remarquée et d'autant moins appréciée. Et il a l'air de bien s'amuser, lui, d'un de l'ambiance enjouée et réjouie du banquet, et de deux de la situation dans laquelle il m'a fourrée. Moi, je ne trouve vraiment pas cela drôle, du tout. Elle n'est vraiment pas amusante, sa mauvaise plaisanterie. Moi, je ne m'amuse pas du tout, et elle ne m'amuse pas du tout. Cette convivialité me rend méfiante. Du moins, la première demi-heure, enfin, la première heure. Durant laquelle je me plais à « foudroyer du regard », du coin de l'œil, mon « très estimé » voisin de gauche qui est supposé être mon Maître d'ici dix ans environ. Et à suivre les discussions de mon mieux, comme elles sont menées en Mando'a, je dois quelque peu me concentrer pour bien écouter, distinguer les mots des accents, pour bien comprendre ce qui est échangé.

Autant je suis encore assez mécontente envers Cyn et son dernier coup bas à mon égard, autant je commence à me détendre, à sourire en coin devant certaines anecdotes amusantes des nombreux convives, membres du clan, présents à cette soirée. Je n'ai même pas pu retenir un léger rire clair et doux, alors qu'il se mêle à la vague de rires, à certaines occasions, récits amusants ou plaisanteries plus ou moins subtiles d'ailleurs. Et oui, des fois, derrière la Jedi, la jeune femme, encore adolescente, fait sentir sa présence et daigne se décoincer quelque peu. Je reconnais certains visages, d'autres à peine et d'autres encore pas du tout. Peut-être n'étaient-ils hélas plus vivants dans le clan quand j'ai été amenée à me rendre sur Mandalore la première fois avec Maître Greystone. J'observe avec un soupçon non négligeable de curiosité mes interlocuteurs et les convives. Même si je me sens encore un peu étrangère par moment, je sens mon cœur se réchauffer un peu devant une ambiance aussi conviviale et enjouée, différente de l'austérité relative du Temple Jedi. Cela me rappelle un peu certains moments en mission avec mon Maître, ou des discussions avec Danaé, ou même avec Johanna. Cette chaleur humaine… enfin d'être vivant et pensant, franche et directe, dans ses excès comme dans ses merveilles. Vraiment, c'est fascinant.

Je sens alors qu'un regard s'est posé sur moi depuis un moment, assez insistant, et par réflexe je tourne alors mon attention vers le « responsable » de ma gêne. Avant de me figer et de me réfugier derrière un masque calme et serein de Jedi quand je me rends compte de qui il s'agit, à l'autre bout de la tablée. Et mince… je connais cette silhouette associée à cette personne. Une que j'aurais préféré éviter de croiser et de qui j'aurais vraiment aimé ne pas me faire remarquer. Ce visage-là… même si la tête porte clairement quelques dix ans de moins, proche de la vingtaine si j'estime bien… et flûte. Bardan Skirata. Pas qu'il soit méchant, non, je ne caractériserais presque personne de « méchant » dans le clan, mais comment dire… peut-être un petit peu trop insistant dans la fascination que je semble, malgré moi et malheureusement, lui inspirer. Cela me met mal-à-l'aise souvent, alors que je m'arrange pour soit le croiser aussi peu que possible, ou ne pas être toute seule quand je discute avec lui. Il m'intimide encore un peu, et m'intimidait beaucoup la première fois que je suis venue sur Mandalore, accompagnant Maître Greystone. Je détournais souvent le regard, gênée et un peu craintive, ce qui en faisait sourire certains. Ma gêne amuse souvent mon entourage, d'ailleurs, à ce que je peux remarquer. Je pensais que la différence notoire d'âge, et au fil du temps, cela s'améliorerait, qu'il arrêterait d'être aussi… comment dire… trop près et trop « insistant » ? Je ne veux pas être désagréable avec lui, je m'efforce toujours de rester sereine et de me détendre. Même si ce n'est pas très facile, je ravale de mon mieux mon caractère. Des fois, j'avais essayé de le lui faire comprendre gentiment que je préfèrerais qu'il arrête d'avoir cette attitude envers moi. Mais je crois que le message soit a du mal à rentrer, soit qu'il peine à mettre ma prière à exécution. Je ne sais.

Hélas, il est vrai que je suis plutôt une assez « jolie » jeune fille du point de vue des critères de la gent masculine alpha, même si j'aurais très aisément troqué de ma beauté naturelle pour un peu plus de résistance physique, et avoir une ossature plus solide aussi. Et le fait que je prends petit à petit les traits physiques et physionomiques d'une jeune femme en devenir ne semble pas vraiment aider à la situation, loin de là. Il semblerait que j'ai récupéré cela directement de ma mère, c'est génétique, même si j'aurais préféré que les choses soient différentes. Pour éviter une bourde, je baisse mon regard sur les plats assez consistants qui sont présents déjà sur la table. Des denrées assez « communes » mais assez riches pour que les fiers guerriers et dignes guerrières puissent trouver de quoi se rassasier et reprendre de l'énergie après leurs journées bien remplies, dévouées à l'entraînement, la formation des plus jeunes, ou pour diverses missions à remplir au nom du clan, ou autres.

Juste un regard sur ces plats, même s'ils m'ont l'air des plus appétissants… me donne d'ores et déjà des crampes au ventre. Je ne pourrais jamais manger le centième des portions qu'ils se servent. Mon très petit estomac de moineau rassasié ne le digérerait jamais, et bonjour, enfin bonsoir, la nuit horrible qui se profilerait le temps qu'il essaye d'assimiler une telle nourriture ! Par politesse bien sûr, j'ai essayé de prendre un petit peu de tout, dans les plus « petites » portions qu'il était possible, mais je sens déjà que je vais avoir le ventre très lourd ce soir. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à moins oser dire « non », moi… un jour. Heureusement, j'ai faim pour une fois. Je suppose que le voyage dans le temps et les exercices diurnes d'entraînement ont pompé dans mes réserves d'énergie plus que d'ordinaire. Alors je pense que la digestion sera un peu moins difficile, si j'ai au moins un petit peu d'appétit comme là. Laissant un temps mon attention se relâcher, je songe d'une voix qui semble partagée entre lassitude et amusement, le tout à la fois sans distinction :

* * *

_« Ironie du sort, on dirait que la Force me raille et s'acharne sur moi. Maître Greystone serait sans doute assez amusé de voir que je me retrouve 'obligée' de manger, coincée au beau milieu d'un dîner festif. Ce n'est pas très juste que la Force prenne position en sa faveur ! »_

* * *

J'aurais été seule, ou dans la compagnie complice de mes amis et/ou de mon Maître, j'aurais esquissé sans la moindre hésitation une mine « vexée » et boudeuse, qui aurait bien fait rire l'assistance aussi sincère fusse-t-elle. C'est vraiment trop injuste, quand même quoi ! Mais dans le fond, une part importante de moi-même se réjouit à l'idée de ne plus me sentir aussi seule et isolée que tout à l'heure, la convivialité et la compagnie me manquaient plus que je ne le croyais. Certes, moindres que celles que je peux ressentir en présence de mon Maître, de ma meilleure amie ou de ma proche amie Danaé, ou même au sein de mes pairs, entre les murs du Praexum de mon époque, mais… cela compense déjà un peu la faille.

Même si je dois rester prudente, je le sais… j'ai aussi besoin de me détendre un petit peu. Les dernières heures ont été très éprouvantes pour moi depuis mon arrivée, la veille, en cette époque du passé. J'essaye donc de jongler entre méfiance et distance prudente élémentaires, et l'engouement, de profiter un petit peu, de cette convivialité qui me manquait cruellement. J'écoute les uns et les autres en essayant de ne pas me faire trop remarquer, me poser davantage comme une attentive auditrice plutôt qu'une narratrice ou commentatrice. En revanche, je refuse poliment tout alcool. Je cultive une sainte méfiance de la boisson alcoolisée, sachant que je n'y suis pas du tout habituée, et que du coup ses effets sur mon psyché seraient encore plus dévastateurs. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser des « dossiers » me concernant. Je me contente très bien de verres d'eau fraîche et de parts de plats, que certains caractériseraient de très minces portions, presque des échantillons. Ainsi, je grignote dans un silence attentif, toutes oreilles tendues, et l'esprit plus relaxé. J'écoute par moment avec intérêt l'une ou l'autre des discussions, ou me perd parfois en de bien mélancoliques pensées concernant "mon époque à moi » et de tristes parallèles entre là…

* * *

- … même si j'ai été assez surpris de tomber sur une jeune Jedi qui semble avoir des connaissances plus que correctes de notre langue et de points de notre culture.

* * *

Je ressens que l'attention de nombre de convives revient se poser sur Cyn – qui, vous l'aurez aisément compris, était l'auteur de ces propos – et se fixe sur moi. Ce qui me fait redresser la tête, sortir de mes pensées et porter un regard assez réservé influencé par ma modestie habituelle. Je savais que cela finirait par me retomber sur le coin du nez, mais voyage dans le temps ou pas, je refuse toujours de me montrer impolie envers mes interlocuteurs. Je ne peux pas ignorer les quelques codes de leur culture. Ma jeune mais bonne maîtrise de leur langue peut m'aider à établir de bonnes relations cordiales entre eux et moi. Ce serait de l'irrespect envers eux, une insulte envers ce que j'ai appris cette dernière et riche année. Je me retiens de jeter un regard noir à Cyn pour avoir ramené, j'en suis certaine de manière totalement consciente et voulue, sur ma personne. Je crains qu'il ne veuille encore me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais rien dans son attitude ne me le confirme. En tout cas, comme je sens bien qu'il faut que j'enchaîne et précise un peu d'où me viennent ces notions sur leur culture, et leur langage. Nerveuse, même si j'essaye de ne pas le montrer, j'inspire légèrement pour garder mon calme. Puis je pose un léger sourire sur mes lèvres. Il faut que je reste vague, cela dit. Je réponds d'une voix douce, claire et légèrement gênée derrière le calme apparent :

* * *

- Et bien… c'est-à-dire qu'au cours de mes différents voyages avec mon Maître, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de me rendre sur votre belle planète, mais dans une autre région. Comme je suis curieuse de nature, j'ai cherché à mieux comprendre vos traditions. A force d'écouter, d'observer et de me renseigner, j'ai fini par connaître un peu votre culture, et de votre langue. Cela me semble plus correct d'apprendre à connaître autrui, en tout cas.

* * *

Un léger sourire que je ne peux complètement retenir se faufile sur mes lèvres, songeur, alors que je me retiens de jeter un coup d'œil amusé vers Cyn. Après tout, il a été mon principal référent dans ma quête de connaissance sur la culture mandalorienne, quand quelque chose m'intriguait au cours des quelques visites que nous avons pu réaliser. J'ai bien remarqué que parfois il n'allait pas dans les détails et restait assez prudent dans les informations qu'il me donnait, mais c'était déjà cela. Je n'ai pas très bien compris la raison de cette attitude, mais je ne m'en suis pas fâchée, et j'ai pour remédier à cela cherché par mes propres moyens dans certains de mes temps libres. Que ce soit par les hololivres, ou en posant de temps à autres quelques questions autour de moi lors des visites, petit à petit, je me suis constituée un « dossier mental » culturel sur les mandaloriens, avec ce que j'avais pu trouver dans leur histoire générale, leur société, leur langue et leurs traditions, leurs valeurs. Et concernant la langue en pratique… il m'a suffit de rester assez silencieuse et de tendre l'oreille de temps à autres. Dans le meilleur des cas, jouer sur ma discrétion et réserve naturelles pour mieux écouter et retenir des mots de vocabulaire, saisir l'intonation et les accentuations que ne pouvaient me donner les hololivres et banques de données.

Ma capacité d'autodidacte et de mémoire très fine, autant photographique qu'auditive, a terminé les efforts. Ainsi, même si je suis encore loin de maîtriser la langue, je pense avoir obtenu un niveau suffisant pour comprendre ce qui est dit, et savoir globalement les formules les plus importantes de politesse, de respect, et aussi me débrouiller avec le vocabulaire encore jeune et non exhaustif à ma disposition jusque lors. Je doute que Maître Greystone serait très fier d'apprendre que les premiers termes en mando'a que j'ai retenu sont, pour la plupart… des jurons plus ou moins colorés. Je les avais surpris quelques fois en mission, ces termes à consonance étrangère et avec une intonation inhabituelle, lui avais jeté des yeux ronds d'incompréhension en quête d'explications ou de traduction… qui ne sont jamais venues. Il n'a pas voulu me les expliquer souvent, ou encore les traduire. Seulement les plus « gentils » d'entre eux quand il était de bonne humeur et que je me montrais convaincante dans ma plaidoirie. Alors j'ai cherché de mon côté, les gardant en mémoire. Il ne le sait pas, et j'espère ne le saura pas de sitôt, mais j'ai été parfois très surprise en lisant la signification de certains. Ou plutôt, ces derniers temps, très amusée…

En général, je fais attention à mon vocabulaire pour ne pas me faire prendre, ou sembler trop injurieuse. En règle générale, si je n'adopte pas le langage « courant », le niveau de langue « basique », j'ai en affection plutôt la langue soignée, diversifiée et élégante. Seulement – et plus le temps passe plus je remarque que j'ai tendance à le faire – il m'arrive parfois de lâcher des jurons sous le coup du mécontentement profond ou de la mauvaise surprise. En présence de mon Maître, ou d'autres Maîtres et Chevaliers, j'évite de le faire en mando'a, mais Johanna m'a déjà surprise en flagrant délit une ou deux fois mémorables. Cela dit, elle n'en a jamais parlé à mon Maître, ce qui m'arrange plutôt. Mais aussi… je dois avouer qu'il m'est arrivé de jurer dans la langue des mandaloriens en mission, en accompagnant Maître Greystone. Seulement deux ou trois fois, et en des situations tendues, frustrantes, ou totalement illogiques. Ou les trois à la fois dans certains cas.

Les premières fois, j'ai bien eu le droit à la minute de silence surpris, puis au sourcil haussé, avant les variantes de la question « mais où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? ». Outre le « Langage, Padawan » qui finit toujours par suivre, sur un ton plus ou moins amusé ou sérieux. A l'aube de mes quinze ans, j'étais toute gênée et je m'emmêlais les pinceaux, me confondant en excuses. Au fil du temps, j'ai fini par me décoincer et prendre un peu de facétie pour diffuser un peu ma gêne naturelle. Par exemple, tirer volontairement ma plus belle « tête d'ange innocente de toute faute » tout en ayant un discret sourire entre l'amusement et la prière d'accepter mes excuses. J'ai pu me mordre les lèvres pour contenir un léger rire, ou avoir ma sempiternelle réplique mutine de « j'ai un très bon professeur ». Bon, j'ai aussi un don certain pour mémoriser les jurons et insultes dans presque tous les dialectes prononçables par les cordes vocales humaines, en Basic… en Hutt aussi. Ça m'arrive. Surtout qu'elles sont souvent particulièrement « colorées » dans ce dernier idiome. On ne dirait pas, avec ma personnalité calme, sage et bien élevée… mais parfois, je me lâche.

Après la discussion reprend joyeusement son cours, alors que le repas lui aussi file doucement vers son terme, et qu'on en vient au moment des anecdotes. Une partie assez conséquente des convives, chacun à leur tour, raconte une petite histoire qui leur est arrivé. Ou encore un récit qui leur est resté en mémoire et qu'ils ont entendu quelque part au cours de leurs voyages et de leurs missions respectives. Toutes, majoritairement, assez amusantes, ou porteuses de leçons intéressantes à retenir, ou encore d'exploits plus ou moins glorieux. Tout en écoutant avec intérêt Cyn qui narre, quand son tour arrive, une mésaventure qui lui serait arrivée alors qu'il n'était qu'Apprenti. Tiens, je ne la connaissais pas celle-là, Maître Greystone ne me l'avait pas encore racontée. Je prie mentalement pour que je puisse passer mon tour, ou que l'on m'oublie. Mais, comme un mauvais diablotin qui pourrait lire dans mes pensées, Cyn ne me laisse pas cette grâce. En effet, dès qu'il a terminé son récit, il tourne son regard bleu-vert dans ma direction. Avec cet éclat qui veut dire, sans même user de sa voix « Non, jeune Jedi, n'ose même pas croire que j'allais t'oublier ! » et que je commence déjà à ne pas apprécier. En quelques secondes, les regards se posent sur moi, expectatifs. Bon… en plus je n'ai rien de particulier à raconter. Enfin, rien qui ne soit classé « top secret ». Mes missions sont assez banales en leur genre, et celles mémorables ne sont pas très amusantes pour moi… m'enfin. Je ne vais pas les faire attendre trois plombes, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas forcément les champions de la patience. Alors on va tenter un humour particulier en tournant en autodérision l'une des missions les plus terrorisantes pour moi :

* * *

- Alors… je n'ai pas vraiment d'épisodes « amusants » à vous partager, mais je vais essayer. Il y a quelques mois, alors que je n'étais qu'une jeune apprentie fraîchement sortie du Temple, j'ai effectué ma première mission en solo. C'était une mission d'escorte de personnalité importante, qui devait se rendre sur… Serenno, il me semble. Un vaisseau diplomatique pacifiste, un très petit équipage, et une Apprentie Jedi. Une mission supposée sans risques. Sans le moindre danger que ce soit. Et bien…

* * *

Je marque volontairement une pause, un sourire d'humour assez ironique fleurissant sur mes lèvres, alors que mes yeux bleus pétillent légèrement d'autodérision et d'une rare facétie. Je finis par reprendre d'un timbre de voix assez amusé, portant cette trace infime d'humour que je montre très rarement, même entourée de mes amis et de mon Maître :

* * *

- Il s'est avéré que le voyage, supposément tranquille et bref, a été un peu plus long et… plus animé que prévu. Pas le temps de s'ennuyer, je vous l'assure. Entre une embuscade de vaisseau pirate armé jusqu'aux dents et un traître à bord brouillant nos communications et trahissant à nos ennemis notre position. Quelques zestes de charges soniques pour pimenter un peu le vol, le tout, je précise, sur un vaisseau que son propriétaire a voulu laisser dépourvu de toute armes dans une philosophie très pacifiste, sinon d'un bouclier. Parce que sinon ce serait bien trop facile, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Avec l'écart des mois, j'ai appris à apprécier l'amère ironie de la situation. J'ai encore peur de ce que j'ai vécu sur place, mais maintenant, je peux commencer à en parler avec un petit peu de recul critique. J'essaye de placer des pauses de manière intelligente, pour ne pas perdre mes auditeurs et baisser leur curiosité et leur attention. On dirait, si j'en crois ce que je vois, et les quelques sourires amusés ici et là, que pour l'instant ça marche. Pourvu que cela continue dans le même sens, alors que je poursuis avec un peu plus d'assurance :

* * *

- Et ce n'était que le début. Les malheureux ont tenté des solutions désespérées. Par exemple la, un peu folle, suggestion d'une jeune apprentie : essayer de semer leurs opposants en menant la course-poursuite dans un champ d'astéroïdes. Dans l'idée que, s'ils ne se font pas exploser par un des gros cailloux interstellaires, de prendre un repli stratégique. Ou encore celle du capitaine, ordonnant aux pilotes d'effectuer un saut en hyperespace à l'aveugle, avec un vaisseau durement endommagé, au risque de peut-être se retrouver en plein dans un soleil ou au cœur d'un trou noir…

* * *

Difficile de ne pas me souvenir de ma frayeur grandissante dans cette situation qui nous glissait de plus en plus entre les doigts. Mais ma voix reste imperturbable, calme mais passionnée, dans mon récit assez synthétique et humoristique de cette terrible mission. Je continue ainsi à raconter, en y mettant ce qu'il fallait pour rendre le récit vivant, le faire osciller entre l'amusement certain devant l'absurdité de certaines situations inexplicables, comme par exemple comment on avait atterri dans l'orbite d'une mystérieuse planète, paumés dans l'espace, sourds et aveugles. Comment cette maudite planète avait-elle eu assez d'influence pour attirer le vaisseau à elle comme un aimant ? Pourquoi avions-nous tous senti le besoin urgent et illogique de tomber comme des masses et piquer un roupillon alors que le vaisseau piquait droit vers le sol planétaire ? Comment le vaisseau avait-il pu rester intact après avoir clairement subi un crash ? Comment étions-nous nous-mêmes encore en vie après le choc, et pour la plupart légèrement blessés seulement ?

Dans l'idée et le ton pour faire rire, je rappelle les autres absurdités de cette mission « supposément sans le moindre risque et le moindre danger », comme par exemple lutter contre des loups garous mutés par milliers, sans savoir même comment on arrivait à les repousser, être obligés à faire de la « chute libre » dans une cascade rugissante de plusieurs mètres et s'en tirer, déjà, en vie mais encore en état de marcher ensuite. Ou comment nous avons « rencontré » une absolument charmante créature qui n'était supposée n'exister que dans les mythes et légendes pour terroriser les enfants, disent presque tous les spécialistes, et avait pris un malin plaisir à nous considérer comme de délicieux hochets à secouer à volonté et déguster ensuite comme son en-cas matinal. Par précaution, j'ai aussi choisi une autre créature « mythique » sensible au côté obscur que le Silan. Tout en racontant la fin nettement moins amusante en résumé bref et rapide, ponctuant mon récit par des pauses pour ne pas perdre mon fil et mon auditoire. Je n'étais pas sûre de mon coup alors que j'achevais sur une note plus légère, concluant sur un petit dicton si cher à mon Maître.

En l'adaptant bien sûr et sans le citer nommément, car je l'estimai à propos. Celui de « tu as faits ce que tu as pu… rien à regretter, seulement des points à travailler ». Il m'est sorti avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, avec le regard perçant et intrigué de Cyn vrillé sur moi, j'ai préféré enchaîner et conclure mon anecdote. En fait, visiblement elle a été reçue sur le ton que j'espérais. Et si elle n'était pas la meilleure, avec la manière dont je l'ai narrée, elle a été bien appréciée par tous et on était passés au suivant. Sauf un individu particulier qui ne m'a pas lâchée de son maudit regard perçant qui s'entête à vouloir absolument savoir. C'est pourquoi je me suis fait un devoir de l'ignorer en discutant de temps à autres avec mes autres voisins. Comme j'ai échangé quelques mots avec Bardan plus jeune, me plaisant à discuter avec lui jusqu'au terme du dîner, amicalement. Lui qui s'amuse tant des situations embarrassantes et complications dans lesquelles il me plonge depuis mon « arrivée ». Tant pis pour lui, il attendra que je daigne lui reparler, et ce n'est pas demain la veille. Cela peut durer un moment ce petit « jeu ». Il veut faire sa tête de pioche ? Très bien, la tête de mule est prête au combat.


	6. Chap 6 - Confrontations , étrangers que

_Petite précision pour ce chapitre : il manque encore une partie ( une discussions - dispute) qui est en écriture en ce moment. Je l'éditerais et préviendrais quand elle sera réalisée, je donne la première version en attendant ! Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Vérités et confrontations , étrangers que nous sommes à l'autre**

* * *

Je n'ai pas passé une très bonne nuit non plus ce soir-là. Pas que j'étais mal logée et mal lotie, non. Nous autres Jedi sommes habitués à une existence plutôt austère, modeste avec juste le suffisant, et non trop de superflus. Et puis… la simplicité me convient très bien, personnellement. Je m'y sens plus à mon aise que dans un de ces prestigieux lofts hors-de-prix que l'on peut trouver dans les plus vertigineuses hauteurs des gratte-ciels de la capitale de la République, Coruscant. Non, c'était pour une toute autre raison, la même qui me garde éveillée dans ma couche, dans une position semi-assise, et les yeux grands ouverts alors que les premiers feux de l'aube n'ont même pas encore irisé le ciel nocturne. L'air est encore bien frais dehors, alors que j'ai réajusté mes vêtements Jedi puis quitté en silence l'endroit où j'avais été assignée pour dormir. Je remarque ici et là quelques mandaloriens encore debout, devant sans doute mener la garde le soir sur un principe de rotation des rondes et des veilles, au loin. Mais en dehors de cela, tout est silencieux, paisible et endormi. D'ici deux-trois heures, ce ne sera plus le cas. Mais pour le moment… j'ai presque l'impression d'être la seule courageuse ou folle, à vous de choisir, debout à cette heure infâme entre le soir d'hier qui se couche et le jour nouveau qui se lève. Un apaisement qui agit comme un baume sur mon cœur troublé et mon esprit perturbé par d'étranges phénomènes. Tranquillement, je rejoins dans un pas silencieux et léger comme une plume l'arbre contre lequel je m'étais reposée la veille. Je sens encore l'odeur délicate et rafraîchissante de la rosée matinale qui titille agréablement mes narines. La brise oscillant entre la soirée et la matinée fraîche fait voleter mes longs et raides cheveux bruns avec douceur. Et dire que normalement, j'ai encore quelques bonnes minutes de sommeil d'ordinaire à cette heure…

Quand j'atteins le lieu que je voulais rejoindre, je me laisse choir en silence contre le tronc, reprenant une position de méditation presque instinctivement. J'ai encore entendu cette « voix » ce soir, elle a percé le voile de mes songes et mauvais rêves, déchiré le monde de mes préoccupations et de mes peurs. Elle m'a encore soufflé quelques brides de phrases… et de mots, mais cette fois nettement plus compréhensibles. Une voix, assurément féminine et humaine, celle d'une adulte, mais que je ne connais pas, même des guérisseurs ou des maîtres de mon entourage, mais elle n'est pas hostile. Non… elle me laisse l'impression d'être de mon côté, d'être une alliée, qui essaye tant bien que mal de prendre contact avec moi. D'ailleurs, je viens de remarquer quelque chose : plus que je reconnais et admets son existence inéluctable, mieux je perçois son timbre et les mots qu'elle essaye de me chuchoter dans l'espace de ma conscience, en usant des voies psychiques et mystérieuses de la Force. Je refusais avant son existence, de l'écouter, la mettant sur le compte d'une folie grandissante. Maintenant, je sais qu'il faut que j'écoute ce qu'elle veut me dire, je pressens qu'elle a peut-être la clé qui me délivrera de cette situation délicate.

Je suis plutôt bien accueillie dans cette époque, quand même, je suis assez bien entourée. Cyn n'est pas si désagréable quand il y met du sien, pas tout le temps quand même. Mais… je sais que je suis décalée, isolée au reste. Parce que moi, je viens du futur, et eux sont de cette époque. Moi, je sais ce qu'il va se passer, tant en joies comme en peines, et je suis prisonnière de ces secrets, mes lèvres sont scellées et mon visage parfois se ferme pour en garder l'accès. Je suis captive de mon mutisme nécessaire. Si j'arrive à me concentrer suffisamment, peut-être que j'arriverais à savoir ce qu'elle veut me dire, cette « voix ». Même si je risque peut-être de sombrer dans la folie… alors comme avec les illusions du Silan. Il faut que j'accepte une part de ce que je considère comme « folie » pour que cette dernière, parfois, me guide vers la raison et vers la sécurité ou la résolution d'un problème rendu complètement désespéré à la longue. Bah, je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer, cette fois. Si les rêves et la seule concentration ne suffisent plus, alors je peux méditer. Histoire d'éclaircir et de clarifier mon esprit. Pour mieux « écouter » la Force et me rendre plus sensible à ce qu'elle essaye de me dire. Puis, ça me servira de méditation matinale.

Sans trop y croire néanmoins, je prends soin à relaxer ma respiration, contrôler mon souffle, prendre de longues et légères inspirations et expirations, pour détendre en retour mon corps. Mon dos est bien droit, mes mains posées sur mes jambes, mes yeux paisiblement clos et sages sous l'ombrage des paupières. Je me laisse petit à petit plonger dans un état méditatif que je peux contrôler. Ne croyez pas que je n'aie pas peur que l'incident d'avant-hier ne se reproduise. J'ai peur, mais je la contrôle derrière la discipline Jedi. Petit à petit, je passe d'un état méditatif léger, à un plus intermédiaire, n'osant pas encore à aller dans le plus profond que je puisse à mon niveau. J'attends, semblant inviter, ou plutôt convier, mentalement la mystérieuse voix à se faire entendre et me rejoindre. J'attends un certain temps avant que d'autres phrases – complètes mais entrecoupées par moment, et un peu désorganisées - ne me parviennent. Je ne comprends pas tout dans le détail, mais je pense arriver à saisir, à ma grande joie soulagée, le sujet de son propos : mon retour à mon époque respective ! Elle sait quelque chose à ce propos, quelque chose qu'elle essaye peut-être de me partager, en faisant ce qu'elle peut d'abord pour m'alerter progressivement de sa « présence ». Je n'ai pas réussi à tout comprendre, mais j'ai le sentiment que la prochaine méditation que je tenterais sera la bonne. Que je réussirais à savoir qui elle est, ce qu'elle me veut, et surtout connaître la porte de sortie.

Quand je me sors progressivement de mon état méditatif, avec prudence, la première chose que je constate est que j'ai dû méditer au moins deux heures – je n'ai pas senti le temps passer pour être honnête ! – comme les premières lueurs de l'aube semblent avoir déchiré le ciel depuis au moins quelques bonnes minutes. Contrairement aux deux jours précédents, un délicat et honnête sourire relaxé fleurit sur mes lèvres, alors que je contemple les cieux encore quelques secondes. L'esprit plus léger, maintenant que je « sais » que je vais rentrer, tôt ou tard, et que l'instinct me souffle que cette journée pourrait être la dernière que je passe en cette époque. La bonne humeur me fait redresser la tête suite à cette heureuse trouvaille. Ah ! Je ne vais plus être obligée de fausser autant que possible la compagnie d'un Bardan de vingt ans qui a l'air toujours aussi fasciné pour-je-ne-sais-quelle-raison par moi, cherche à discuter avec moi en toute heure et se montre quelques fois… un peu trop dragueur à mon goût.

Cela me gêne affreusement, surtout que je ne veux que lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée et que j'aimerais bien surtout qu'il me laisse un peu tranquille sans être méchante ou sèche, ce n'est pas mon intention. Je ne vais plus être obligée de me méfier de « Cyn », de me disputer avec lui-même si, derrière mon entêtement vexé, cela me serre le cœur de m'embrouiller avec celui « qui pourrait être mon Maître d'ici une dizaine d'année ». Même s'il m'agace souvent avec sa manie de vouloir tout savoir… il a bon fond, je le sais et le sens bien. Et je suis un peu pareille aussi des fois, sur cette maudite curiosité à chercher à savoir à tout prix, alors bon, voilà quoi. Je pense pouvoir lui pardonner… surtout si c'est potentiellement mes dernières heures ici. Autant il y a nombre de choses que je ne veux et ne dois pas lui dire… autant j'aimerais qu'il en entende certaines. Des mots que je n'oserais pas dire à Maître Greystone sur certains sujets délicats, vis-à-vis de certains idiots de services qui polluent sa réputation. Si Cyn m'en offre l'occasion, je ne la manquerais pas. Il faut que je m'exprime franchement. Bah, fidèle à ma parole de la veille, je ne vais pas le chercher, j'attends qu'il vienne vers moi. Autant il a son caractère et sa fierté, moi les miennes, autant je me doute qu'il ne saura pas longtemps résister à l'envie de résoudre enfin l'énigme que je représente, avec mes mystères et ces secrets que je lui cache. Cela prendra les heures qu'il faudra, mais il viendra.

Forte de cette certitude, je garde ce sourire enjoué aux lèvres, et me redresse d'un air déterminé. C'est aujourd'hui que je résoudrais mon « conflit » avec Cyn, et j'espère achèverais cette « rencontre » sur une note plus légère que celle sur laquelle elle a été jusque lors, s'il fait l'effort de venir vers moi, bien sûr. Je ne ferais pas l'inverse, non mais oh ! Pas envie de m'imposer et de m'incruster dans une époque n'étant pas la mienne plus que je ne l'ai déjà été… contre ma volonté. Et pour l'heure… suivre autant que possible mon planning mental d'entraînement, est-ce dire, à cette heure après la méditation… les exercices physiques pour réveiller, assouplir et détendre mon corps. Après, peut-être si j'ai le temps de se faire, un peu de sabre-laser. Bon, en solo, ce n'est pas trop la joie, mais je n'ai aucun partenaire avec qui ferrailler présentement au sabre-laser, l'inconvénient d'être une « voyageuse solitaire perdue dans le temps » je suppose… je pourrais demander à Cyn, mais je crains qu'il ne comprenne des choses que je ne veux pas qu'il note au cours de cet entraînement. J'ai acquis certains automatismes, certaines bottes et certains enchaînements auprès de lui, et comme tout Padawan qui se respecte… j'ai récupéré un peu de mon Maître. Alors autant ne pas prendre de risques, et tant pis, je m'échaufferais toute seule et réviserais au moins les enchaînements de base du Soresu et/ou de l'Ataru, autant que je le puisse toute seule. J'espère qu'il aura du temps libre à m'accorder, Maître Greystone, quand je serais de retour à mon époque, j'aimerais bien avoir encore quelques entraînements avec lui histoire de me rassurer et de corriger les derniers défauts que j'aie sans doute. Après tout, ce n'est pas une exagération pour moi que le dire, enfin le penser, en toute honnêteté, que…

* * *

_« C'est lui qui m'a presque tout appris concernant la maîtrise du sabre-laser. Vu que je ne savais quasiment rien faire quand il m'a prise en Apprentissage, je ne pouvais que progresser. Certes, les instructeurs du Temple ont grandement aidé aussi, mais je dirais quand même qu'il m'a enseigné au moins les trois-cinquièmes de mon niveau actuel… »_

* * *

Au prix, et au bout, de mémorables et assez rudes défaites contre lui au sabre – même s'il se retenait et s'ajustait à mon niveau – ou même contre Aran armé d'une vibrolame, et moi de mon sabre d'entraînement. Mais ça avait fini par payer, à la longue, une fois que j'avais compris qu'il fallait absolument que je prenne confiance en moi, que j'ose passer à l'attaque, que je n'étais pas irrécupérable même s'il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir, et qu'il fallait absolument que je fasse sourde oreille à la frustration et à l'agacement. Que j'accepte aussi de laisser de côté ma fierté, que j'accepte la défaite sans m'en sentir mortifiée et honteuse. Que la défaite pouvait être constructive si je tirais les leçons de cet échec, ce qui m'a fait échouer, et si je travaillais à résoudre ces points précis. Oui… tant que je ne me décourageais pas devant la difficulté, quelque qu'elle soit, que je ne baissais pas les bras quand j'étais en difficulté, que je reconnaissais mes « quelques » points forts et que j'en fasse un juste usage. En somme, que je ne lutte pas « contre » mon corps parfois limité et fragile à mes yeux, « contre » moi-même, mais que j'agisse « avec » mon corps, que je me batte en accord avec qui je suis, et non pas pour chercher absolument la perfection, d'un, inatteignable, de deux, parce qu'elle n'existe pas, et n'a jamais existé.

Les rudes entraînements du Temple ont hautement contribué, ainsi que ses conseils précieux aussi, à ce que je progresse, et dépasse ce « complexe » qui m'entravait. Bon, je ne l'ai pas totalement dépassé, d'ailleurs, je suis complexée encore, mais je le contrôle mieux et je me fais nettement plus confiance, je fais plus confiance en mes coéquipiers aussi. J'ai confiance en mon Maître, et j'accepte de suivre ses conseils et ses consignes, ses exigences même si elles me semblent impossibles parfois… car très souvent, quand je nie que j'y arriverais jamais, et que lui affirme le contraire… c'est, « hélas », souvent lui qui remporte la manche. Il n'a pas tout le temps, mais déjà bien souvent, raison. Alors que je continue ma petite routine, je saute allègrement le petit-déjeuner – franchement, mon estomac est encore à digérer le copieux dîner de la veille – pour manger juste à ma modeste faim le midi rapidement venu. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que celui que je m'attendais à voir est venu pointer son nez, juste au moment où je venais de terminer une séance d'études sur les données dont je dispose à l'aide de mon datapad. En même temps, avec sa grande stature parfois assez intimidante, et surtout sa blanche chevelure lui ayant valu son surnom, il n'est pas bien difficile à repérer dans la masse, et à voir venir d'une distance correcte. Puis, même distraite ou aveugle, je sentirais sa présence approchante dans le plan de la Force. Il ne me pourrait pas me surprendre, je le vois venir.

Cette fois, je ne prends pas une posture défensive et agressive envers lui, méfiante. Non, je garde mon léger sourire aux lèvres – ce qui doit le surprendre un peu, le changer de l'ordinaire depuis mon arrivée – et ne me redresse pas pour lever le camp et essayer de le fuir. Non, je ne me lève même pas, restant dans une position de tailleur détendue, saluant son approche d'une brève inclination respectueuse de la tête, inhabituellement suivie cette fois d'une salutation vocale, d'une voix posée et calme, rendue claire de bonne humeur :

* * *

- Bien le bonjour, messire Cyn ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous, avec un temps aussi radieux ! Non, je ne suis pas étonnée de vous voir. Pour être franche, je me demandais juste quand est-ce que vous alliez vous montrer. Vous devez encore avoir des questions à me poser, en grand curieux que vous êtes ! Eh bien, histoire de changer à nos habitudes, je suis à votre écoute cette fois ! Même si je ne peux toujours pas vous assurer de répondre à toutes. Tout dépend de ce que vous me demandez, après, mais vous avez bien dû le comprendre à force, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Mon revirement à cent-quatre-vingt degrés le surprend beaucoup, tant question de la bonne humeur, que de la confiance en moi, je le sens aussi intrigué que méfiant. J'espère qu'il va prendre la main pacificatrice que je lui tends, ne pas chercher à tout savoir, et terminer sur une meilleure note notre passionnante rencontre imprévue. Je le laisse s'asseoir à mes côtés tandis que je verrouille, éteins et range soigneusement mon datapad personnel à sa place, et tourne mes yeux d'un bleu profond pétillant dans sa direction. J'attends avec nettement plus de sérénité que la veille sa première question son premier « assaut » de la journée. Mais je dois m'avouer surprise devant la première interrogation qu'il me soumet, ses yeux d'un bleu-vert vif et perçant, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps. M'est avis qu'il a dû préparer ses questions cette fois. Prudence…

* * *

- J'ai remarqué que tu as souvent évoqué ou t'es référée à ton Maître dans nos discussions. En des termes imprécis, mais aussi souvent élogieux, respectueux. Peux-tu me parler de lui, par exemple, qui est-il, ou même au moins quel genre de Maître ?

* * *

Je sais que vous adorez me surprendre, me prendre de court, c'est un trait qui vous restera plus tard même si je ne vous le dirais pas. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me posiez aussi franchement cette question, et n'usiez pas de moyens détournés pour obtenir cette information. Autant le sujet ne me déplaît pas, autant je sais que je dois faire attention à ce que je dis. Au-delà de l'évidence de ne pas le nommer, ou le décrire seulement physiquement, je dois également filtrer certains détails délicats à ne pas rappeler, ou révéler. Mais je lui réponds après quelques secondes de réflexion, un rare sourire, certes discret et léger, chaleureux qui vient se percher sur mes lèvres et illuminer mon visage alors que je réponds d'une voix calme, douce, posée, et un petit peu songeuse aussi au souvenir :

* * *

- Et bien… quelqu'un à qui je dois beaucoup, qui a tout mon respect. Je ne fais pas facilement confiance à autrui, même aux Jedi. Mais lui… c'est un cas particulier. Il a rapidement su me cerner, mieux que je ne l'aurais cru d'ailleurs. Dix ans après mon arrivée au Temple, j'étais encore Initié, comme vous le savez. j'étais jugée trop chétive et sans talent guerrier, irrécupérable. Au point de faire rire mes pairs. Je pensais mon cas désespéré. Et pourtant… il est venu me rencontrer, un jour, et discuter avec moi. Il m'a donné une chance, et tendu la main que je n'osais plus espérer. A avoir relevé le défi difficile que je suis… je lui en suis très reconnaissante.

* * *

Je souris d'un air empreint de reconnaissance à son égard. Je ne lui dis rien, mais je me rappelle très bien ma stupéfaction en voyant qu'un Maître Jedi comme lui était venu à ma rencontre, j'étais toute intimidée, et aussi très intriguée, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'étonnant personnage qui était venu discuter avec moi, sans que je ne me sente « menacée » par sa présence. Et m'avait proposé de devenir son Apprentie, après m'avoir dit franchement quel genre de Jedi, de personne, il était, une franchise que j'ai autant appréciée que celle dont il a fait preuve quand il a évoqué mon cas devant moi. Aussi intimidant était-il dans sa silhouette que… quelque chose me soufflait que je n'avais pas à avoir peur de lui. Que comme le Maître Archiviste… il n'était pas comme les autres « Adultes ».

Il m'a très vite inspiré confiance, et a su obtenir de ma part des progrès et des avancées que nul autre n'avait pleinement réussi à tirer de moi. Par exemple, le fait d'accepter de lui confier le sabre-laser à poignée courbe que j'avais construit comme Initiée, de le laisser derrière moi pour un autre sabre à poignée droite qu'il me confiait le temps que j'en refasse un autre plus adapté à ma manière de combattre. Ça a été dur, mais il ne m'a pas brusquée, me laissant faire mon choix, ce qui m'a poussée à faire cette concession et marque de confiance émergente. En fait, il a dosé fermeté et douceur, exigence et patience, pour ne pas me rebuter et me laisser évoluer à mon rythme. Il ne m'a jamais forcée à parler de ce qu'il me troublait, de mes problèmes d'amnésie sur mon passé, tout en m'indiquant que je pourrais le faire si je le voulais un jour, qu'il m'aiderait. Non, il n'en n'a pas eu besoin, j'ai toujours fini par le faire une fois en confiance. Cela a demandé des mois de patience, mais… sa patience avait payé. Maintenant, il est sans doute la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, et que je suis plus disposée à écouter et à suivre ses consignes… sauf sur un ou deux points, peut-être, et encore mineurs à mes yeux. C'est avec son aide que j'ai pu réussir à en arriver là : une Apprentie épanouie, maîtrisant plutôt bien le sabre-laser dans les deux styles que j'ai choisi pour spécialités, très sensible à la Force… et s'assumant mieux, caractère compris. Je reprends et termine après une brève pause, toujours ce sourire flottant aux lèvres :

* * *

- En fait, il est quelqu'un auquel je peux me fier, à qui je confierais ma vie sans hésiter, et qui peut compter sur moi s'il a besoin d'aide. C'est que, bon… c'est aussi grâce à lui que je suis toujours en vie et en un morceau à ce jour. Il a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin, et je ne saurais comment le remercier assez, même l'espace de toute une vie.

* * *

Mon expression se fait un peu plus sérieuse et sombre, inquiète. Pour une fois, ça m'arrangerait qu'il ne rentre pas tout de suite au Temple, que j'aie le temps de revenir à mon époque avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose, ou que l'on ne le mette au courant. Histoire d'éviter une potentielle montée d'inquiétude de sa part concernant ma mystérieuse disparition inexpliquée, et inexplicable. Et une discussion aussi compliquée que ne le sont celles que j'ai eues avec Cyn jusque-là, avec ce phénomène illogique qui s'est abattu sur moi. Je l'imagine très bien, en fait, avec cette si spécifique expression bien propre à ce genre de situations pas possibles dans lequel j'ai le don de me retrouver : quelque chose oscillant entre une petite point d'amusement et un peu d'exaspération, son regard bleu-vert perçant rivé dans le mien, et une petite phrase sempiternelle de ce genre. « Lenia, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée ? ». Bon, pour sa défense, je suis la responsable involontaire de petits moments de frayeur dans quelques missions en commun, ou quand je ne suis pas avec lui. Missions dans le genre… Arorua. N'empêche que je me demande s'il va daigner me croire avec cette histoire invraisemblable. Sans doute risque-t-il de penser que j'ai dû rêver après m'être assommée ou être tombée dans les vapes d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je ne l'en blâmerait pas. J'espère quand même qu'il va me croire, ce ne serait que la stricte vérité. Et que je prie mentalement pour que la Force fasse la grâce que sa version plus jeune ne se rappelle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé en conséquence à cette fourberie causée par Elle.

* * *

- Tu es enceinte de lui ou quoi ?

* * *

Force, que quelqu'un me retienne. Je vais finir par l'étrangler ou le tuer un jour. Ah non, autant éviter, j'aimerais bien avoir l'occasion de le connaître dix ans plus tard. Et puis surtout, il faut qu'il forme Johanna, je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'empêcher cette dernière de connaître ce qu'elle a connu jusqu'à nos jours. Moi encore… c'est négligeable, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle en pâtisse, et que lui perde celle qui sera l'une de ses meilleures alliées et de ses proches. Secouant ma tête avec agacement, je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Et je vous assure que si un regard avait pu tuer, le mien l'aurait foudroyé sur place en cet instant. Néanmoins, levant les yeux au ciel devant son idiotie, un sourire m'échappe malgré moi et se tisse sur mes lèvres, plutôt blasé. Mais je réplique avec calme et une pointe d'amusement mystérieux sur mes derniers propos. Autant le titiller lui aussi, j'en ai bien le droit :

* * *

- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas parce que je le respecte que… Force, vous êtes un réel idiot parfois. Je me demande bien ce que l'on va pouvoir faire de vous, honnêtement.

* * *

Oui, j'aime bien le taquiner, moi aussi. Et qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le lui dire, en tout cas. Moi je sais ce qu'il sera amené à devenir : quelqu'un de respectable, une bonne personne et un excellent Jedi, bien qu'atypique. Le mentor d'une première apprentie accomplie dont il sera fier, et le Maître d'une deuxième Padawan qui espère se montrer à la hauteur son enseignement. Un Grand Maître Jedi à la réputation controversée, mais qui a traversé de nombreuses tempêtes, sage, redoutable guerrier et excellent instructeur. Et je suis assurément fière d'être son apprentie. Un instant je me demande s'il allait encore mal réagir, mais non. L'éclat de rire de Cyn est inattendu, mais me réchauffe le cœur. Quelle que soit l'époque, l'humour demeure… comme une brève éclaircie dans un lourd ciel d'orage.

A ma grande surprise, la discussion se poursuit sans le moindre éclat de voix, sur des sujets un peu plus simples pour moi, et il est vrai sur lesquels j'étais assez curieuse à mon époque, sans oser en parler avec Maître Greystone pour ne pas prendre le risque d'évoquer quelque chose lié à de douloureux souvenirs. Ainsi, même à cette époque, je n'évoque pas le sujet de son ancien Maître tué par un Sith – j'ai assez de délicatesse et de tact, moi, pour éviter ce sujet qui le ferait souffrir – et l'écoute me parler, très succinctement mais j'ai déjà plus l'impression d'un vrai dialogue plutôt que d'un interrogatoire caché sous les apparences, d'un véritable échange et partage d'expériences réciproques, je baisse ainsi un tout petit peu ma vigilance. Pendant quelques précieuses heures, ainsi, nous débattons et échangeons nos expériences d'Initiations respectives – joies et difficultés parfois très différentes, voire opposées diamétralement, ou quelque fois assez proches - quelques anecdotes – filtrées de ma part – de missions, j'arrive même, parfois, à réussir à lui arracher un léger sourire sincère, amusé, et je suis presque certaine d'avoir entendu au moins à une reprise l'écho d'un discret rire étouffé. J'ai réussi à l'étonner, aussi, quand je lui ai dit mes quatre vérités à propos de la « mauvaise réputation » et des imbéciles-idiot-incapables-irrécupérables qui les divulguent, d'une voix très énergique et mécontente me ressemblant guère. Je me suis promptement excusée, gênée, après mon éclat de voix involontaire, mais il n'en a pas trop fait cas, et la discussion s'est poursuivie posément. Je me sentirais presque en paix… mais je me doute que c'était trop beau pour durer éternellement.

Il fallait forcément – ironiquement, presque à l'inverse du jour où il me prendra comme Padawan – l'épine dans le pied qui va tout gâcher. J'avais un vague et diffus pressentiment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment vu le coup venir. Enfin si, mais un peu tardivement pour une fois. En effet, j'ai remarqué au bout d'un moment ce qui semblait tant l'intriguer que de raviver sa maudite curiosité que j'aurais préféré qu'il n'ait pas. En effet, son regard vif était porté… sur la crosse de « mon » sabre-laser, oscillant par moments vers la sienne, les observant et les mettant en comparaison sans nul doute. Devant, hélas, noter aussi leurs ressemblances dans la poignée – après tout, Johanna, la première et ancienne apprentie de Maître Greystone, avait forgé cette lame en s'inspirant de celle de notre Maître commun, avant de donner son - cette lame - ancien sabre une fois devenue Chevalier, pour qu'il puisse servir aux prochains apprentis qu'il prendrait sous sa tutelle. En l'occurrence, et en tant donc que deuxième Padawan, moi, qui n'ait toujours pas fait mon nouveau sabre-laser.

A vrai dire, pour ma défense, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que me soient proposé si tôt l'équivalent des Épreuves qui, si je réussis, m'élèveront au rang de la Chevalerie Jedi. Oui, je sais, il faut que je me dépêche un peu, mais je tiens absolument à passer sur Dantooine avant de le forger. J'ai déjà pas mal de pièces détachées de réunies, mais il me manque le composant principal… que mon instinct me dit d'aller chercher sur ma planète natale au lieu de prendre l'un des cristaux de focalisation verts ou bleus disponibles au Temple Jedi. En même temps… que je doive y aller seule ou accompagnée, je considère ce « retour » sur Dantooine comme une sorte de deuxième Épreuve que je m'impose. Secondaire, pas très conséquente, mais qui me permettra d'enfin rompre les dernières chaînes liées à mon passé, et de voler vers l'avenir l'esprit plus en paix avec moi-même… dès que j'aurais enfin pleinement résolu la sombre énigme entourant la guerre civile, les véritables motivations des assassins ayant conduit au meurtre de mes parents, le rôle de mon frère aîné dans tout cela, ce qu'il est devenu depuis. Mes ombres.

Par réflexe, je me redresse subitement et essaye de trouver une excuse pour terminer cette discussion au plus vite. Je n'aime pas la tournure qu'elle prend, et je veux éviter le désastre en annonce rapide, avec le silence pesant qui s'est abattu entre nous deux. La première qui me vient à l'esprit est, naturellement en lien avec mon programme personnel d'entraînement renforcé, le fait que je doive vraiment travailler mon maniement du sabre-laser, que je n'ai pas envie de le déranger plus longtemps et que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Mais à peine ai-je fait deux pas pour m'éloigner de lui que je l'entends se redresser silencieusement à son tour. Et de ce que je perçois de sa présence, pas du tout décidé à me laisser me dérober alors qu'il se trouve bien trop prêt de connaître la vérité que je comptais le plus qu'il ne sache jamais. Il est au bord du gouffre, et moi acculée dans une impasse. D'une voix grave et déterminée, il me propose – limite impose pas très subtilement – de faire un duel amical de sabre-laser, étant les deux seuls Jedi présents sur les lieux. Naturellement, je m'efforce de refuser – contenant de mon mieux ma soudaine frayeur au constat de voir qu'il brûle vraiment de la vérité – en invoquant que j'avais un entraînement spécifique à faire en solo pour réviser les différents mouvements et enchaînements. Aussitôt, il me coupe et réduit mon argument en cendres en me faisant fermement remarquer que je ne serais pas très productive sans un partenaire à confronter, et qu'il se trouve que j'en ai un disponible juste en face de moi. Je commence à paniquer en pensée :

* * *

_« Force, mais comment lui dire sans le vexer que je ne veux pas le combattre. Que je ne veux pas de ce duel qui va de me trahir définitivement. Force, comment lui faire comprendre que ça me tue de devoir faire ça, mais que je le fais pour son bien à lui ! Maître… Cyn, ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà… s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas risquer ce… Je ne veux pas vous blesser. Je ne veux surtout pas vous perdre ! »_

* * *

Très vite la tension remonte, le ton grimpe alors qu'il ne me laisse vraiment pas le choix, reprenant cette attitude de départ que je déteste tant. Il a démoli, impitoyablement, mes arguments les uns après les autres, et résultat, nous en sommes là, sur ce terrain d'entraînement inoccupé, déserté. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas voir advenir… était arrivé. Il sait. Ou du moins il sait qu'il est sur le point de savoir, et il ne va pas lâcher le morceau, quelque qu'en soit le prix à payer. Même s'il doit me brusquer pour que je sois acculée et que je ne puisse plus le garder de ce secret que je défends jusque lors avec hardiesse. La moindre de mes prières, de mes mises-en-garde, de mes demandes ricochent devant lui comme s'ils étaient interceptés par un mur lisse de duracier.

Je suis outrée même si je m'efforce de le brider, alors que je le vois adopter cette position d'attaque que je commence à bien connaître, basée principalement sur la Forme IV Ataru, mais mêlant aussi d'autres formes comme la III Soresu. Cette même forme défensive que j'opte d'adopter pour commencer. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre lui dans un duel « amical » dont je questionne le caractère amical. D'entraînement, je dirais plutôt, comme je le pense avec amertume. Il attend quelques secondes, je ne bouge pas de ma position ouvertement défensive. Si lui il n'hésitera pas à prendre l'offensive et l'initiative, moi je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'attaquer, lui, qui n'est pas mais sera mon Maître… si tout n'est pas déréglé et effondré sur lui-même d'ici que je revienne. Si la Force, pour corriger le tir, ne décidait pas d'effacer mon existence « future » à tout jamais, que jamais je ne puisse… Force… pourquoi ne se rend-t-il pas compte de ce qu'il met en danger à vouloir absolument savoir ? Ne voit-il pas combien j'ai peur, non de lui, mais de perdre tout ce qui est mis en péril à cause de son insistance ? Combien j'ai peur que son entêtement, que ma malchance, ne me fasse perde l'une des quelques et rares qui me soient précieuses au possible : la future rencontre avec lui aux Archives, notre future association Maître – Apprentie ? Outre ces autres liens importants que je perdrais, comme celui de Danaé ou celui avec Johanna même, même si sur le moment ils passent sur le plan secondaire. Combien moi… Lenia Séry… connue pour son sang-froid, son calme, sa distance, sa méfiance… j'ai peur… de perdre le seul être qui a toute ma confiance ? Combien j'ai peur de perdre mon mentor ?!

Tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse folle. J'ai à peine le temps de réfléchir, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, à me brider. Dès qu'il me porte sa première attaque, mon esprit et les réflexes conditionnés de mon corps prennent le pas sur ma conscience et sur mon âme, alors que mon cœur souffre et se débat du mutisme soudain dans lequel il est plongé. Pour presque, si je changeais l'époque, ou peut-être le décor, je pourrais me retrouver dans un duel amical avec Maître Greystone, ces fameux duels que je finis toujours, tôt ou tard, par perdre et devoir m'incliner devant sa maîtrise et son expérience. J'ai beau me débattre de toutes mes forces, essayer de ruser, de changer mes stratégies, de tenter des attaques originales et surprises, mais il a toujours très bien masqué, puis défendu, ses points faibles. Même quand j'arrivais à voir une ouverture possible, même en réagissant très vite sans prévenir, mon « satané » Maître parvenait à chaque fois à esquiver ou parer mon assaut… pour souvent le retourner contre moi. Maître Greystone ne m'a jamais pardonné la moindre erreur en combat, il s'en est toujours servi, même si parfois il me mettait en garde au début des zones que je laissais sans y penser sans protection. Il ne m'a pas laissé me conforter dans ma défense habituelle et solide, non, à chaque fois il venait la « malmener » pour que je sois déséquilibrée et surprise, et ainsi asseoir son avantage.

C'est lui qui m'a appris, en m'y obligeant, à oser attaquer aussi. Oser prendre l'offensive, effectuer des contre-attaques dans le sens plein du terme. Et encore, je savais qu'il retenait ses coups la plupart du temps, surtout au début. Sinon je n'aurais vraiment aucune chance, et je serais très vite dépitée. J'ai pris plaisir, cela dit, à force de progrès, d'efforts, à parvenir à le surprendre par moment… même si cela ne durait en général que quelques secondes, j'étais déjà très satisfaite. A sentir qu'il retenait moins ses coups, et de là virer progressivement à une forme plus réaliste du duel. Moi qui détestait le maniement du sabre-laser… il a réussi, à la longue, à me le faire apprécier. Et de là, à dépasser mes blocages, à progresser et me sentir plus confiante en moi. Et bien avec Cyn… c'est tout aussi redoutable. Peut-être moins aguerri, moins expérimenté que le style de mon Maître, mais je reconnais très aisément sa manière de se battre. Cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour moi, alors que je ne me bats sans que ni le cœur ni la volonté n'y soient vraiment, au début. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, encore moins, comme je sais qu'il ne se retient quasiment pas, me poussant de plus en plus de manière à ce que je cesse d'être sur la réserve, sur l'économie, et j'y aille franco. Je n'appelle plus ça « amical ».

Les deux lames du même vert émeraude grésillent au moindre choc, les deux sabres-laser vrombissent, sifflent, à chaque mouvement, les deux combattants se déplacent à une vitesse considérable pour assaillir, esquiver ou se défendre de l'un et de l'autre. Je ne veux pas être sérieuse. Je ne veux pas attaquer celui qui sera mon Maître, surtout lors d'un duel que j'ai été contrainte d'accepter à contrecœur. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma frustration de ces derniers jours envers lui parler à travers les mouvements de ma lame. Calme-toi, Len'… il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la sérénité. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la paix… rappelle-toi… ton Maître t'as toujours dit de te garder de céder à tes émotions en combat, tu dois toujours rester calme et au contrôle de tes émotions. Tu ne dois pas écouter ta frustration… tu ne dois pas laisser la colère altérer ton jugement… tu ne dois pas laisser la peur te paralyser et te faire croire que tu n'y arriveras pas… fais-toi confiance, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, ne panique pas… même si Cyn me pousse petit à petit, lentement – grâce à ma farouche résistance de jeune apprentie - mais sûrement dans mes derniers retranchements. A ce rythme, je vais perdre, et je déteste perdre sans au moins me battre autant que je le puisse. Et je me doute qu'il ne me laissera pas, même avec une défaite, m'esquiver à ses soupçons et ses questions par milliers. Non, il ne faut pas que je cède à mes automatismes, non…

Seulement, à un moment, je n'en peux plus, je sens que si je ne cède pas à mes réflexes, ce sont eux qui vont prendre la main sur ma raison. Et c'est précisément ce qui arrive. Ainsi, au lieu de seulement esquiver et de reculer, de seulement me défendre… juste après un salto arrière pour m'éloigner de lui par prudence, je campe sur ma position, cessant de bouger. Adoptant ma réelle posture de combat, inspirée des leçons des instructeurs du Temple et de ce que j'ai appris au côté de Maître Greystone, non plus purement défensive, non plus défensive-neutre… mais neutre, tout court. Fléchissant légèrement mes jambes pour permettre le mouvement en cas de besoin, je ramène mon sabre-laser non plus en position de garde pure… mais en position d'attaque inspirée de la forme III… mais que je commence à personnaliser à ma manière de me battre. Je lui jette un regard bleu profond, calme mais résigné bien que vibrant d'une douleur sourde tout au fond des sombres iris et prunelles, tout en affirmant ma prise sur la poignée de « mon » sabre-laser et confortant ma position alors qu'il revient à l'assaut. Il veut faire pression… mais moi je ne fais pas subir la pression, cette dois, je vais faire la faire s'échapper… et la retourner contre lui ! Mes traits sont tendus et sévères, mes sourcils froncés sous la concentration, alors que l'habitude et les réflexes prennent le pas sur la tentative d'auto-restriction prudente dans mes compétences. J'attaque… dans ma version de style hybride entre la forme III en dominante, Soresu, et la forme IV en soutien, Ataru. C'est de lui que j'ai presque tout appris, surtout en Forme III, et maintes choses sur la Forme IV quand ce n'est pas l'un des autres spécialistes de cette forme, qui en son absence ont complété ma formation dans cette forme. Je suis sérieuse maintenant.

* * *

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi insistez-vous ? Pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas ?! Je déteste mentir, vous mentir surtout, ce n'est pas par choix! Je voulais seulement vous en protéger, vous protéger, vous et ce futur qui n'est pas encore ! Ce futur dans lequel je dois retourner ! »_

* * *

Même si je sais que notre lien n'existe pas, qu'il n'entendra pas mes pensées et ne percevra pas la souffrance qu'il me cause, qu'il s'en rende compte ou pas. C'est à cause de moi, de ma malchance et de mes maladresses… c'est à cause de cette mauvaise plaisanterie de la Force… je ne montre rien de l'extérieur, tout à mon combat, obligée d'en venir aux enchaînements, aux mouvements que j'ai appris à ses côtés pour ne pas me faire blesser par sa propre lame. De toute manière, je sais qu'il sait. Je me demande juste depuis combien de temps… s'il le sait depuis le début. Un seul coup d'œil vers lui, et je sais que je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai échoué… mon visage, par habitude, reste neutre et concentré, moulé par le Calme Jedi et la discipline que j'ai acquis en plus d'une dizaine d'années. Il ne montre rien, il me protège. J'ai beau résister et me battre comme un beau diable, j'ai beau réussir à le surprendre à certains moments, à frôler une ouverture, il ne me laisse pas faire. Il ne me laisse pas terminer ce duel au plus vite, non, comme je m'y attendais, sa défense est rude et ses attaques des plus redoutables, requérant toute mon attention pour les esquiver, ou les parer quand il ne me laisse pas le choix. Usant par réflexe de ses enseignements, je n'hésite pas à ne pas me limiter au seul maniement du sabre-laser, mais aussi à user des capacités de mon corps, user de ma souplesse, de coups de pieds, hauts ou bas, de coudes, dès que l'occasion se présente, dansant non seulement avec ma lame-laser… mais aussi de tout mon corps actant. Si je résiste mieux et un peu plus longtemps que contre mon Maître, si je lui donne un peu plus de fil à retordre pour me mettre à terre… il finit par y arriver. Le pire étant que j'ai senti le coup venir, mais que je n'ai pas pu le parer entièrement. J'ai esquivé un premier assaut, paré de justesse le second, évité d'extrême justesse le troisième, paré en urgence le quatrième… mais pas pu intercepter le coup de pied qui est venu frapper mon poignet droit, me faisant reculer sous le choc et la douleur… et lâcher mon sabre-laser.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je sens, à quelques centimètres de mon cou, la pointe de son sabre-laser du même vert que le « mien » se positionner assez près de mon cou. Ne me laissant ainsi aucune chance si l'on avait été en combat réel, j'aurais été décapitée, et donc me mettant en position de vaincue. J'avoue donc modestement ma défaite d'un bref signe de la tête. Alors que je sens se désactiver son sabre-laser, je remarque qu'il tient le mien dans sa main libre, et inactif aussi. Il m'observe avec un visage calme et neutre en apparence, mais je ne suis pas assez idiote pour ne pas supposer qu'il puisse être très satisfait de sa double-victoire sur moi, une brève, l'autre de longue haleine. Je masse mon poignet endolori – pas cassé, juste endolori – alors qu'il s'approche de moi, sans doute dans l'idée de me rendre mon sabre-laser. Je n'ose pas le regarder, un mélange très confus et varié d'émotions lisible dans mon regard alors rivé vers le sol. Il attend, et je finis par le redresser alors qu'il me fait face, et me tend mon sabre éteint. Je le prends sans plus de cérémonie, avec délicatesse, mais dans un geste aussi vif que possible, le remerciant d'un très bref et formel salut de tête, restant muette comme une tombe. Si mon visage est parfaitement neutre et serein, sous le Calme Jedi, si je ne laisse rien sentir de mes émotions et de mes pensées derrière de solides et très hauts boucliers mentaux, alors que je raccroche mon sabre-laser à la ceinture… mon regard l'est nettement moins, véritable myriade d'émotions quelque peu inversées d'avec celles du jour de notre rencontre. Et cette fois, contrairement à mon habitude et une bonne part de cette année, je ne fuies pas son regard bleu-vert si vif et perçant. Pas ici. Cette fois, je le fixe dans le sien, et l'y maintiens.

« Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance. Il n'y a pas de mort, Il y a la Force ». Je connais par cœur le Code Jedi, et là je me le répète en boucle mentalement dans l'idée de brider encore mes émotions dévorantes. Je dois rester sereine, en dépit de tout. Je ne dois pas céder à la colère froide, lentement montée, qui bouillonne dans mon inconscient, sévèrement bridée. Je ne dois pas écouter mon indignation, ni ma frustration de mon impuissance, ma déception… et un léger petit air de trahison. Je sais que je ne serais jamais sévère, ni trop fâchée avec lui, parce que je sais ce qu'il sera amené à devenir, et que je ne veux pas le perdre malgré tout en lançant une parole malheureuse, même si je me sens assez blessée. Je suis calme alors que je confronte du regard, mais pas de ce calme serein, chaleureux et sincère qui est celui que j'ai d'ordinaire. Mais un calme distant, contrôlé, et froid inhabituel d'avec mes pairs Jedi, et plus encore vis-à-vis de mon Maître. Je ne l'ai jamais eu avec lui. Il attend que je parle, tout en indiquant très clairement dans son attitude qu'il sait, qu'il n'a pas aimé que je ne lui dise pas la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas le faire, la Force ne le voulait pas ! Quand est-ce que cela finira par vous percuter, et finir par rentrer dans votre tête si têtue ?! Quand je serais repartie ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester là. Je veux m'enfuir, fuir loin de lui, me tenir très loin de lui. Il me fait mal, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il en soit conscient… ou même que cela le préoccupe un tant soit peu. Ma voix, quand elle finit par sortir de mes lèvres, est calme et maîtrisée, basse pour que seul lui entende mes paroles, et distante :

* * *

- Toute cette mises-en-scène, toutes ces manœuvres, très bien planifiées je vous l'accorde. C'était pour me piéger, et insister jusqu'à ce que je sois dans une impasse… et que je ne finisse par me trahir, n'est-ce pas Cyn ? Parce vous vouliez absolument savoir, au mépris des risques qui pouvaient survenir. Vous m'avez blessée, et pas qu'un peu. Bah, je ne sais pas vous en vouloir et même… je peux comprendre, vous savez. Non, vraiment. Je vous l'assure. Et bien, vous avez deviné. Félicitations à vous.

* * *

Ainsi je laisse entendre, à lui comme au petit comité de quelques mandaloriens qui nous entourent, mes quatre vérités. Bien entendu, il reste merveilleuse calme, imperturbable, comme si je parlais dans le vent ou à un mur. Une attitude qui n'est pas sans m'agacer, je vous l'admettrais, surtout qu'il trouve toujours une petite réplique à la limite de l'insolence à me répondre. J'ai beau être patiente, vraiment, même au sein de mes pairs Jedi je suis une personne douce, sereine et calme. Mais même ma patience a ses propres limites, et il s'amuse un peu trop à mon goût à les mettre à l'épreuve. Je m'efforce de me rappeler qu'il n'a alors que vingt-et-un ans, soit à peine cinq années de plus que moi et non pas les trente-trois ans que je lui connais de l'époque d'où je lui viens. Je me remémore le peu que je sache de son propre passé, cherchant des excuses atténuantes, mais rien à faire, la pression grimpe lentement de même que mon cœur saigne de ses remarques...

Oh là il commence sérieusement à m'énerver, avec son attitude et son obsession à avoir le dernier mot, à faire le malin et se moquer de moi. J'inspire profondément dans l'espoir de préserver mon Calme Jedi, mais là il est de moins en moins convaincant même pour ceux qui nous entourent. Je sens la colère froide et la frustration rudement contenues ces derniers jours par le respect que je lui devrais et ma nature respectueuse d'autrui. Mais là, ça va carrément trop loin, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi patient et posé que je ne le suis. Je veux bien faire des efforts pour contrôler mon propre caractère. Mais s'il n'en fait pas de son côté, pourquoi est-ce que je me rongerais à m'y efforcer ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient encore de lui coller la gifle, ou la baffe au moins, qu'il mériterait, mais je me fais violence et je me retiens. En plus, je suis certaine qu'il se sent en rapport de supériorité là, et moi je me sens affreusement seule contre « tous ». Je baisse mon regard au sol, tentant malgré tout de garder mon sang-froid mis à rude épreuve. Même si en moi, tous mes os, tous mes muscles, tout mon sang, transissent de colère froide et de très forte indignation.

Je me sens injustement humiliée et ridiculisée là, et je n'aime pas du tout cela, loin de là. Je veux bien faire tout ce que je peux pour me comporter en Jedi, vraiment, mais même la Jedi en moi se sent insultée là. La Padawan se sent trahie et laissée à elle-même sur le moment. Je sais ce que Maître Greystone m'a dit à propos du contrôle des émotions, de la colère, mais là, trop c'est vraiment trop. Je reste muette comme une tombe de longues minutes, avant de redresser subitement mon regard et de le planter droit dans le sien. Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir d'être ouvertement furieuse, je ne ferais ainsi pas déshonneur à ma formation. Mais je compte bien lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

Ainsi, sans la moindre crainte, mes prunelles ne sont plus du bleu tranquille et serein de l'onde aqueuse océanique, ou d'un lac sous une nuit sans lune, mais d'un bleu d'encre. D'un bleu très sombre qui annonce l'approche d'une tempête, et laisse pressentir les éclairs qui tomberont bientôt et le tonnerre qui gronde au loin. Un regard expressif par nature. Des iris qui laissent entrapercevoir ouvertement une myriade d'émotions tourbillonnantes. Colère froide à peine bridée, sentiment de trahison, frustration grandissante, agacement, profonde déception, quelques échos de tristesse, et traces des « blessures » qu'il continue de me porter alors que je n'ai rien demandé. Je le foudroie du regard, composant mon masque de Jedi le plus neutre qu'il soit, le plus distant, le plus froid possible. Croisant mes bras tendus devant ma tunique, dos bien redressé, sans jamais le perdre de vue ou même ciller une seule fois. Puis, je ne prononce qu'un seul et unique mot résumant toute ma pensée au vu de son comportement présent. Ma voix est froide et ferme, directe et sèche. Loin de mon basique jusque lors, j'use d'un mot en mando'a clair, honnête, franc et direct :

* * *

- U… Utreekov !

* * *

Car « Abruti » et « Idiot » il est les deux à la fois, sur le moment. Je peux très bien m'exprimer en mando'a, dans un niveau de langue respectueux», mais là je n'ai pas envie d'en faire l'effort. Que Maître Greystone me pardonne, mais là Cyn dépasse clairement les limites de ma patience. Il m'exaspère vraiment. Et si je n'arrive pas à être claire et comprise en restant polie et respectueuse, alors je viendrais droit au but. « Abruti » pour son attitude présente, et « Idiot » parce qu'il l'a été presque tout le temps. Sauf quand il n'était pas exceptionnellement, et souvent de manière suspicieuse, gentil. Je ne veux avoir plus rien à faire avec un… idiot comme lui. Il ne veut faire aucun effort ? Très bien ! Si je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, et bien je m'en vais tout simplement ! Et je ne lui accorderais aucune chance avant qu'il vienne lui-même me trouver et s'excuser en personne ! Même si je doute qu'il daignera seulement le faire ! Sans un mot de plus, je lui tourne le dos sans hésitation, sans un dernier regard. Je m'éloigne à pas vifs, sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de me rattraper.


	7. Chap 7 - Enterrer la hache de guerre

_Merci encore des lectures et des commentaires ! :D Cela me fait incroyablement plaisir, le moindre petit commentaire ! _

_Donc je poste deux nouveaux chapitres, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Dans celui ci, il manque également une discussion - calme entre ce cher Cyn et notre chère Apprentie, de même que le précédent, je préviendrais quand l'édition sera faîte ;) Du fait qu'il s'agisse d'une très courte fanfiction, elle se terminera après deux derniers chapitres :) . Mais elle ne sera proprement complète qu'avec les morceaux manquants, une fois qu'ils seront rédigés, et je préviendrais auquel cas. En outre, il n'est pas impossible du tout que j'insère un petit passage alternatif à la fin, je vais méditer dessus... _

_Bonne lecture à tous et toutes, n'hésitez toujours pas à commenter ! :D_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 07 : Enterrer la hache de guerre, la clé des champs pour rentrer**

* * *

Mon Calme Jedi là a presque été ébranlé, au moment où il m'a sorti – hélas bien fidèle à lui-même du tout début jusqu'à la toute fin – cette autre absurdité sans intérêt, et assez prétentieuse à mes yeux. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à faire face à une telle capacité de prétention et de « cruauté » de sa part, même s'il est une version plus de jeune de lui. Que cela ne l'étonne pas ? Quelqu'un comme lui ? Imbécile ! Abruti ! Stupide… ! … Ou plutôt « Idiot ! » comme je le lui ai très joliment envoyé dans un mando'ade absolument parfait, d'une voix très claire et nette, sans le moindre accent de basique et avec l'intonation qu'il fallait, avant de lui tourner le dos sans jamais regarder derrière moi, alors que je m'éloigne à petites foulées – je n'ai pas de grandes jambes, ce n'est pas une nouveauté je pense – mais rapides, énergiques, et assez irritées, à l'image de mon moral et de mon humeur, maussade et mauvaise envers lui. Je m'éloigne sans un mot, les traits tirés par l'agacement, la pression et l'énervement que j'essaye de contenir comme le bouchon rocailleux la lave magmatique d'un ancien volcan. Comme personne ne semble faire attention, trop irritée et déconcentrée pour vérifier de toute manière, je m'éloigne du clan et commence à m'aventurer dans les alentours… que je reconnais bien. Et je sais très bien où mes pas vont me conduire, un endroit paisible et tranquille, un peu à l'écart, où normalement, je ne serais pas dérangée.

Le temps est ironiquement radieux et merveilleux dehors, mais je n'en ai que faire sur le moment. Le regard droit rivé sur ce qui me fait face, dos tendu et redressé comme une machine au garde-à-vous militaire, les bras tantôt croisés de manière rigide sur ma tunique, ou balançant avec nervosité, les poings tremblants quand je ne fais pas attention parfois, j'essaye de ne pas sembler trop agacée, de recouvrer ma prestance de Jedi. Mais pas facile du tout ! Loin de là ! Quand j'arrive à destination, je ne suis pas du tout entièrement calmée, mais déjà cela ne menace plus de se voir à l'extérieur, la façade butée et neutre, distante, du Calme Jedi est revenue enfin me garder des autres. Alors que j'entends avec un soulagement certain – je ne peux retenir un léger soupir de m'échapper de mes lèvres – le ruissellement à la fois délicat et vif du lac tranquille et isolé que je cherchais avec autant d'énergie et de désespoir passager. Là, comme à cette petite source isolée que l'on peut trouver, en fouinant, dans les Jardins du Praexum Jedi de Naboo, je pourrais retrouver ma sérénité habituelle. Inspirer la fraîcheur de l'onde aqueuse pure et tumultueuse, me reconnecter en un sens à l'énergie apaisante que dégage cet espace préservé de la nature, en la ressentant à l'aide de la Force, telle est mon actuelle mission. Après… on verra. On méditera là-dessus.

Mais quand je gagne enfin les lieux, foulant de la semelle de mes bottes brunes l'herbe encore humide des restes d'écume du petit lac et de ses vaguelettes récurrentes selon le sens opté par le vent, la solitude et l'isolement ne sont pas exactement ce qui m'attendent. Force, ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée on dirait… puisqu'une silhouette humaine solitaire déjà présente sur les lieux s'y trouve assise, à faire je-ne-sais-quoi comme il me tourne encore le dos. Je peux déjà estimer que l'humain mandalorien doit toiser vers le mètre quatre-vingt environ, et l'armure autant que la silhouette de dos ne me sont pas totalement inconnues, loin de là. Ces cheveux bruns qui commencent déjà à grisonner… pas de doute possible sur l'identité, et c'est ce qui me donne presque encore plus envie de rebrousser chemin immédiatement. Me figeant aussitôt, il ne me laisse toutefois pas le temps de m'en aller incognito, car il tourne légèrement sa tête dans ma direction, et là je le reconnais aussitôt. Neth Skirata, leader du clan du même nom. Aussi le père de Maître… enfin, en l'occurrence, de Chevalier Greystone. J'inspire légèrement pour contenir mon agacement contre Cyn, derrière mon calme de Jedi. Puis je glisse d'une voix voulue calme et basse :

* * *

- Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Je m'en vais immédiatement. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger, pas plus que je n'ai…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux rester ici. Tu ne me dérange pas.

* * *

Ne sachant trop que dire, je le remercie d'une brève mais respectueuse inclination de la tête, murmurant un bas mais sincère « merci », une lueur reconnaissante dans mon regard du bleu de l'océan. Je me glisse un peu plus loin, à quelques mètres sur sa droite, sur cette même rive du lac. Diantre, ils sont tous intimidants au prime abord avec leur carrure, et lui particulièrement semble dégager cette aura d'autorité naturelle, et de sévérité. Bon, au moins ce n'est pas Cyn. Mieux vaut pas que je le croise celui-là, dans l'état où je suis présentement, ou il risquerait de finir par recevoir une gifle, à force de faire son insolent. Geste que moi-même je regretterais beaucoup a posteriori, je n'oserais plus le regarder dans les yeux. Et même en dépit de son air un peu bourru, j'estime plutôt bien le personnage de Neth Skirata. Il n'a jamais été méchant, des quelques fois que j'ai pu me rendre sur Mandalore en accompagnant Maître Greystone. Il ne l'a pas été là non-plus, tolérant également ma présence parmi ceux du clan le temps que je « puisse rentrer chez moi ».

En plus, il n'a pas l'air si menaçant, assis comme il est, silencieux, et occupé à tailler quelque chose dans du bois à l'aide d'une dague, avec patience et minutie. Intriguée malgré mon agacement, assise en position de méditation, j'observe du coin de l'œil pour tenter de voir ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer. Ainsi, je distingue la forme allongée qui se dessine petit à petit, d'un sabre de bois. Ou encore un « jouet » du point de vue du peuple mandalorien, je me demande bien pour qui. Bah, après tout, cela ne me regarde pas, et je suis déjà assez tourmentée comme cela. Je ferme les yeux en tentant sans trop y croire de me relaxer un peu. Ainsi, je me concentre sur mes sens physiques autres que la vue, puis les met en veilleuse l'un après l'autre. Afin que d'affûter mes sens de Force, et essayer de percevoir ce qui m'entoure. Pour ressentir l'espèce d'aura rassurante et apaisante dégagée par cet écrin naturel, et m'apaiser dans la lumière chaleureuse et claire du côté Lumineux de la Force. Je m'inspire de sa paix, pour calmer mes nerfs à vif, et ainsi recouvrer mon calme habituel.

Un silence, cette fois plutôt confortable, s'installe entre nous deux, chacun occupé sur sa tâche respective. Lui semble concentré sur la fabrication du sabre-de-bois, et moi je suis focalisée à analyser, brider puis repousser les émotions assez négatives qui menacent encore un peu de m'envahir. Nul ne dérange l'autre. Ce qui me fait un bien fou, force m'est de le reconnaître, après toute cette agitation émotionnelle sans fin ! Ainsi je sens mes muscles commencer à se détendre, puis se relâcher doucement, sans que ma conscience ne cesse d'être en éveil, et attentive à tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Une méditation classique, mais « légère ». Je n'ai pas assez confiance en mon calme tout juste, à peine, recouvré et encore fragile pour risquer une transe un peu plus profonde. Je m'applique ainsi à reprendre le contrôle de « moi-même », le calme intérieur, la quiétude autant que possible. J'ai presque recouvré ma sérénité habituelle, alors que sa voix grave et bourrue perce le silence :

* * *

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

* * *

Très surprise face à cette déclaration aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, j'ouvre immédiatement les yeux, rompant ma méditation sans même m'en rendre véritablement compte. Ah ? Autant par politesse qu'un petit zeste de curiosité indicible, je tourne ma tête et mon attention dans sa direction. Bien que je le vois encore affairé à la fabrication de l'arme de mêlée en bois, ses yeux bleus rivés sur son matériau et ses manœuvres expertes de la dague, je sens qu'il garde un œil dans ma direction. Et je sais qu'il n'a pas lancé ces propos par hasard en voulant se parler à lui-même, c'est de famille ça aussi. Je suis sûre qu'il les a prononcé à mon attention. En effet, tout dans sa posture, en signes subtils, semble l'indiquer. Comme il ne fait pas mine de poursuivre de suite, je devine assez logiquement qu'il attend une réponse de ma part. Force, je n'ai pas un bon souvenir de certaines conversations effectuées en cette époque. Pourvu que cela ne tourne pas non plus au vinaigre avec ma « chance » noire du moment. Mais je ne suis pas assez irrespectueuse et incorrecte pour l'ignorer, et je dois avouer qu'il a titillé ma curiosité. C'est donc assez naturellement que je lui demande, d'une voix certes calme et posée, tranquille. Je reste saisie par cette curiosité innée dont je ne saurais sans doute jamais me défaire pleinement. Mais je m'efforce de peser et choisir mes mots avec soins tout en le faisant pas attendre :

* * *

- Ah oui ? Et qui ai-je l'honneur de vous rappeler ?

* * *

Je n'ai pas tant de discussions que cela avec le leader du clan Skirata. Que ce soit à cette époque ou dans mon présent, à mon actif, mais je n'ai pas gardé un mauvais souvenir de ces dernières. C'est pourquoi je suis juste un peu prudente et sur mes gardes, et non totalement méfiante. Mais contrairement d'avec mes derniers échanges avec Cyn, ma voix n'est pas inamicale, et déjà nettement plus calme et contrôlée. Mon regard aussi est un peu plus apaisé, avec la curiosité qui est venu briller à la place de la colère froide dans mon regard d'un bleu profond. Je me demande bien où est-ce que tout cela va nous mener. Je me méfie maintenant des discussions en apparence « innocentes », après ce que vient de me faire « subir » Cyn ces deux, voire trois, derniers jours. J'attends, cela dit, avec patience ses explications. Heureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, il reprend d'une voix grave, directe et avec grande franchise. Et garde un air aussi assuré que totalement imperturbable :

* * *

- Tu me rappelles ma défunte femme. Je l'avais rencontrée vingt-cinq ans de cela, quand j'étais un chasseur de primes. C'était une Jedi, elle-aussi. Je l'ai connue lors d'un contrat où je devais capturer le chef d'un cartel Hutt, tandis qu'elle enquêtait. Elle était terriblement maladroite dans le maniement de son sabre-laser, au point de risquer de couper en deux un coéquipier par accident. Mais aussi très courageuse...

* * *

Je sens mes yeux s'arrondir légèrement à l'écoute de ce récit, entièrement attentive à son propos que je suis. Cette histoire… cela ressemble presque au préambule de ce que m'a raconté Maître Greystone, le jour où il m'a pris sous sa tutelle comme apprentie ! Oui, je m'en rappelle, ce jour inoubliable et très cher à mon cœur et ma mémoire, ce tout début de matinée, dans les Archives. Ce jour qui avait, littéralement et littérairement, changé ma vie. Je le laisse poursuivre par respect. Sans jamais l'interrompre, j'entends encore dans ma mémoire les propos passés de Maître Greystone, les deux voix, réelle du présent comme mentale du souvenir, semblant répondre l'une à l'autre, et compléter leurs récits propres :

* * *

_« J'étais très jeune quand je suis arrivé au Temple et en grandissant, je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma famille. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que des gens m'avaient confié à des Jedi sur Mandalore et que j'avais ce médaillon autour du cou. Pendant plus de vingt ans, c'est tout ce que j'ai su de mes origines... jusqu'à ce que mon père me retrouve et me parle de ma naissance sur Mandalore et de ma mère... C'était une Jedi, vois-tu, une Jedi originaire de Corellia et cette vieille médaille est un héritage des Jedi Corelliens de l'ancienne république. Elle est morte en me sauvant la vie et j'avais complètement oublié son visage. [...] C'est son nom, Greystone, que je porte alors que je suis né Aldrian Greystone Skirata… »_

* * *

La mère de Maître Greystone… enfin, Cyn ici. Il est vrai que dans les deux cas, Neth Skirata reste son père, comme les deux individus ne sont en fait que la même personne. Seulement à deux époques différentes, l'une dix – douze ans dans le passé, et l'autre dans mon « présent ». L'une âgée entre vingt et vingt-deux ans, l'autre âgée vers les trente-trois ans. Mais ils ont cela dit le même passé, et cela me fait tout drôle d'entendre la suite, enfin plutôt le début, du peu que Maître Greystone m'ait dit sur ses origines et son passé. Je comprends parfaitement, dans tous les sens du terme. Moi aussi après tout, j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais très jeune, ils sont morts tous les deux. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'eux en arrivant au Temple Jedi, du haut de mes cinq ans. Même si la comparaison s'arrête là. Etant donné que je suis la seule, enfin si mon frère aîné ne l'est pas non plus, membre sensible à la Force de ma famille, du peu que j'en sache présentement. Je me suis toujours demandée à quoi elle pouvait ressembler, ayant senti l'admiration qu'il lui vouait, dans son attitude d'alors, comme la manière dont il l'évoquait, cette seule fois où il avait parlé d'elle.

Mais, comme d'habitude, de peur de l'importuner avec ma maudite curiosité, j'avais gardé mes questions pour moi, et je n'en avais plus parlé. J'ai un peu de tact, quand même. Mais cela me fait tout drôle d'entendre ce récit si franc de la bouche de son père. De qui je ne me serais jamais attendue à en recevoir le récit… et moins encore dans le passé ! Je suis assez stupéfaite qu'il m'en parle aussi ouvertement. Je l'avais toujours vu comme quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux, intimidant et réservé sur ce point. Surtout que je ne suis qu'une sombre inconnue dans cette époque. Alors pourquoi me confie-t-il tout cela, et maintenant ? A-t-il seulement une preuve de ce que j'affirme être ? Même si ce n'est pas le cas, je pourrais être une menteuse mythomane, une folle ou bien une usurpatrice d'identité. Alors comment peut-il savoir avec assurance que je dis la vérité ? Alors que même Cyn, le seul membre Jedi du coin et potentiellement mon Maître dans le futur, ne me fait pas confiance ? Encore un mystère qui reste sans solution. Peut-être qu'il a remarqué quelque chose dans mon attitude. Ou mes mots peut-être, ou qu'il a observé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, vraiment… Dire qu'il semble me croire plus que Cyn, c'est fou ! J'ai du mal à y croire, avec ce que je viens de connaître avec Cyn. L'instinct, une intuition peut-être ? Ou sinon je me fais des idées. Alors que je suis aussi confuse qu'honorée de cet étrange partage, je ne le quitte pas du regard, très intriguée. Je sens sa sincérité pourtant. Le silence s'installe alors de nouveau entre nous. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je me tais et j'écoute, règle d'or de la politesse.

* * *

- Tu sais, je suis bien content de voir mon fils ne plus être tout seul. Et je ne suis pas surpris non plus qu'il ait pu prendre quelqu'un comme toi comme son Apprentie. Il doit sans doute être fier de toi et de ce que tu es devenue, dans le futur d'où tu viens. Même si maintenant Kaysh mirsh solus.

* * *

Si mes yeux n'étaient déjà pas assez ronds d'étonnement comme cela, alors là ils sont vraiment aussi ronds que la plus parfaite et lisse des billes. Euh… je n'ai pas fait d'erreur de traduction là ? Vous êtes bien d'accord pour dire que « Kaysh mirsh solus », cela veut bien signifier que « c'est un idiot » ? Force. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé entendre cela de la part de son propre père, et à son propos. J'avais usé le même terme de « idiot » avec une petite gêne a postériori. J'étais fâchée, et pas qu'un peu, à son égard, ça doit bien être la première fois depuis notre rencontre et le début de notre association ! J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop, s'il se souvient de tout l'incident, de l'avoir insulté. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver, vrai, mais il était tellement frustrant et agaçant alors que… ! C'est du passé, Len', reste calme. Mais décidément Neth Skirata n'a pas fini de me surprendre. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander comment diable il a su, que j'ai dit vérité. Ou qu'il ne sait que je suis, enfin serais peut-être si l'effet papillon ne détruit pas tout, la Padawan actuelle de Maître Greystone. En effet, il poursuit sur sa lancée alors qu'il cesse ce qu'il était en train de faire :

* * *

- Ta venue, aussi inattendue et inexplicable soit-elle, n'a pas eu que des mauvaises répercussions. Loin de là. Ta présence à ses côtés, dans le futur, lui est sans doute plus bénéfique que tu ne le crois. Et puis… déjà maintenant, cela a eu du bon pour lui. En dehors de la façade qu'il maintient, je sais qu'il est plutôt réservé et introverti. Sérieux, renfermé, solitaire. Et c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je le vois sourire et s'amuser, même si c'est à tes dépends. Que je le vois redevenir lui-même.

* * *

Force, tout ce discours et cette intervention me laissent sans voix. Moi qui n'arrête pas de m'en vouloir et de diaboliser ma responsabilité dans ce qui n'est qu'un « accident de Force ». Très loin de me faire réprimander pour les tensions que j'ai pu faire émerger entre son fils et moi-même… de nos disputes incessantes… il me complimente. Je sentirais presque le remerciement implicite, ce qui me gêne un peu dans ma modestie habituelle. Il sait. Enfin quelqu'un qui me croit et me fait confiance, un peu. Je sens déjà un baume s'appliquer tout seul sur mon cœur blessé jusque lors, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je… n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle-là, sous cet éclairage et ce différent point de vue. Je sais bien que lui aussi avait eu des difficultés en tant qu'Initié, qu'il ait été arrivé très tôt au Temple Jedi et avait perdu son Maître. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ma modeste présence ait pu avoir le moindre effet positif pour lui. Dans ma mésestime habituelle de moi-même, de mes capacités et l'importance de ma vie par rapport à celles des autres, je n'avais même pas osé imaginer que je puisse importer. J'ai toujours été intimement convaincue que je n'étais pas importante. Et que, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ce ne serait pas une grande perte.

Pas que je cherche volontairement le danger, loin de là, mais je raisonne logiquement et stratégiquement, et je suis prête à risquer ma sécurité ou ma santé pour atteindre un objectif ou en cas d'urgence. Non pas que je doutais de la sincérité de l'affection de mon entourage à mon égard, mais je reste persuadée qu'il valait mieux risquer ma vie plutôt que de perdre l'une des leurs. Que mon importance n'avait aucune valeur ou presque dans la balance, pis encore que le zéro absolu. Que j'étais négligeable, et que je serais comme poussière dans la brise du désert… je finirais par passer, et je n'en voudrais vraiment à personne. Je comprendrais. Je sais que mes quelques proches me contrediraient. Je me suis déjà pris quelques fermes, voire sévères, sermons de mon Maître les quelques fois où j'avais pu me mettre en danger, voire mettre ma vie en jeu dans des stratégies trop risquées. Même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, comme je veux protéger ceux et ce qui me sont chers, et surtout ne pas les importuner en leur demandant un peu d'aide quand j'en ai besoin. J'avais beau défendre avec honnêteté l'intérêt stratégique de mes choix pour tel ou tel objectif de mission, rien à faire. Maître Greystone était et reste intransigeant sur ce point. C'est encore un de mes défauts, je l'avoue. On essaye bien de me mettre du plomb dans le crâne, mais c'est dur à rentrer dans ma tête de pioche de première sur ce sujet précis.

Plus qu'à marteler je suppose, ça finira bien par rentrer. Si je ne commets pas d'imprudences jusque-là, tout du moins. Alors vous croyez bien que, comme je pense ma vie insignifiante, j'ai bien du mal à envisager qu'elle puisse importer ou encore avoir un effet positif sur mon entourage. Sans aucune jalousie que ce soit envers Johanna, que j'admire sincèrement, j'étais et suis encore convaincue que s'il m'arrivait un truc, et bien tant pis. J'assumerais mes erreurs de calculs et de jugement jusqu'au bout. Si je n'étais plus là… et bien il ne serait pas seul précisément, pensée rassurante. Il aurait son clan et son ancienne et première apprentie, Johanna, ses confrères et consœurs Jedi. Alors tout irait bien, mon absence ne sera pas ressentie, ou du moins pas trop longtemps. Le Temps est un excellent remède aux pires des blessures, dont des pertes. Je ne suis qu'une apprentie comme les autres… . Bon d'accord, j'arrête. Même s'il n'est pas là, l'habitude reste, en m'imaginant combien cela risquerait de l'agacer, ce qui n'est pas du tout ce que je souhaite. Ainsi je me concentre sur le reste des propos de Neth, stupéfaite et estomaquée que je reste. Un peu incrédule, mais je ne doute pas de sa sincérité, seulement… rah, vous ne comprendriez pas.

J'ai du mal à y croire, que je puisse importer autant, et avoir une telle influence de ma modeste présence et existence. Je ne l'avais jamais considéré, pour être franche avec vous. Pour presque, je pardonnerais à Cyn les crasses qu'il a pu me faire, avec ces explications. Je me sentirais un peu « soulagée » à l'idée d'avoir pu malgré moi me rendre un petit peu utile, en dépit de mes gaffes habituelles et de ma maladresse craintive. Oh oui, il s'est bien amusé à mes dépends, un peu trop même à mon goût. Mais ma trop grande gentillesse habituelle veut bien considérer de pardonner à Cyn, éventuellement. C'est alors que je le vois se tourner vers moi, et que je remarque qu'il a terminé son épée de bois. Au même moment, une étrange sensation dans Force me saisit. Sans aucun rapport avec cette discussion, cela dit. Celle qui m'a bien apaisée, même si la culpabilité demeure encore en sourdine. Je me tends, et m'apprête à me relever prestement. On dirait que l'heure de mon départ de cette époque est proche. Une fois que je me ressaisis, je le vois m'observer de ses yeux bleus avec attention. Il range la dague avec laquelle il œuvrait jusque lors dans sa gaine protectrice, puis il me la tend. Surprise, je note toutefois dans son regard l'invitation muette à accepter et prendre l'arme blanche qu'il me présente. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je les saisis avec délicatesse intriguée et respectueuse. Je les observe quelques minutes, avant d'accrocher la gaine et l'arme à ma ceinture utilitaire. Je le regarde ensuite d'un air surpris et intrigué. Le remarquant, il me répond très simplement et très mystérieusement, tout en se redressant :

* * *

- Si tu dois y aller, alors va, et prends ça avec toi. Ça pourra t'être utile plus tard.

* * *

J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il entend par là, mais l'instinct sourd et pressant de la Force ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. C'est à peine si elle me laisse le temps de le remercier comme il se doit, avec grand respect, par les formules en mando'a adaptées, inclinant avec reconnaissance ma tête quelques secondes. Avant que je ne file sans plus réfléchir vers où Force-seule-sait, où Elle me guide. Je m'éloigne ainsi un peu plus du campement, la tête intriguée par toute cette discussion. Je suis consciente de la sincérité de ses propos, mais… j'ai du mal encore à me convaincre de leur réalité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sur le moment je lui fais assez confiance pour ne pas le questionner davantage. Je file droit vers là où la Force semble m'appeler. Vais-je avoir le temps de reparler à Cyn ? Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon calme et que je suis sur le point d'être rappelée dans mon époque, j'aurais vraiment avoir pu discuter une dernière fois avec lui. Je serais vraiment attristée que nous reprenions nos routes respectives en restant sur une fausse note pareille.

Au bout d'un moment, je me fige, la Force cessant de me guider. Je dois être arrivée à destination, même si rien ici ne m'interpelle particulièrement. Je ne suis pas si loin du campement du clan Skirata, peut-être à une petite dizaine de minutes si je m'oriente bien. Tout ce que je vois autour de moi sont ces habituelles plaines si riches pour l'agriculture, les ombres lointaines de jungles des environs, et les silhouettes des arbres veshok qui constituent les forêts si luxuriantes de la planète. Au loin, à quelques kilomètres de cet horizon dégagé, je devine le scintillement délicat du ruisseau, relié sans doute au lac de tout à l'heure, qui serpente sereinement dans l'espace plat et préservé qu'est la nature de Mandalore. Je sens, mais lointaine et vague, la faune parfois pensante locale, je ne suis pas en danger ici bien que Mandalore ne soit pas une planète aussi sûre que ne l'est Naboo. En cela, elle me rappelle ma chère Dantooine, du peu que je me souvienne en bien d'elle. Et, si j'en crois ce que je ressens sur le plan de la Force, je suis seule surtout. Pas de mandaloriens en vue, pas d'ennemis, personne. Lieu désert et déserté, et donc idéal pour disparaître comme je vais devoir le faire. Un sourire sarcastique se dessine sur mes lèvres. Me faire oublier, disparaître discrètement, voilà bien un domaine dans lequel j'excelle d'ordinaire !

Tellement je suis heureuse à l'idée de rentrer que je rirais presque toute seule dans le vide. Peu importe où est-ce que la Force me fait atterrir, tant que le lieu n'est pas hostile ou ennemi, je ne me plaindrais pas ! Bon, ce serait un peu compliqué si je me retrouvais perdue sur Mandalore, car je me doute que le campement a du changer d'emplacement en dix ans d'écart. Comment je pourrais expliquer à Maître Greystone ce que je fiche sur Mandalore et comment j'ai pu me « volatiliser » du Temple Jedi où je devais être ? Et je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que tirerait quelqu'un du clan Skirata, si on venait à me trouver seule dans le secteur. J'imagine déjà bien la scène ! « Bonjour ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais je crois que je me suis perdue. Aucune idée de comment je me suis retrouvée là, par contre. Mais il faut absolument que je passe un appel. Maître Greystone doit être rentré au Temple et me chercher. Il faut que je l'informe que tout va bien ». Force, ce serait très 'amusant' !

Cela m'arrangerait cela dit de me retrouver au Temple directement, au pire même à l'infirmerie. Et si possible que pas ou peu de temps ne se soit écoulé depuis mon « départ » involontaire. Parce que si je me suis « envolée dans la nature » depuis trois jours comme ici, je n'ose même pas imaginer la panique. Ce n'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'une Padawan, qui se trouvait au sein même du Praexum au moment des faits, fait une disparition-subite ! Oh le remue-ménage potentiel… et dans quel guêpier je serais fourrée ! Mettez-vous dans mes bottes un peu, et allez expliquer au Conseil que vous avez été projetée dix ans dans le passé ! Pourvu que la Force soit plus clémente cette fois. Le ressenti curieux dans la Force, tout en restant présent, ne semble pas m'indiquer quoi faire pour le moment, pour une raison que j'ignore. Donc j'attends, et me demande bien quoi d'ailleurs. Je me prépare à me laisser avec douceur choir à terre, en position de méditation classique. C'est alors que surgit sur le plan de la Force une présence, devenue familière ces trois derniers jours. Tiens donc, qui voilà ? Qui se décide à se pointer à la dernière minute avant que je ne reparte ? Pour peu, j'allais croire que je ne le reverrais pas… en ce temps. Je me redresse donc, croisant les bras sur ma tunique alors qu'il approche. Je l'observe d'un regard bleuté méfiant, attentif, blessé… mais aussi serti d'une infime lueur de soulagement. Peut-être, et je l'espère bien, que nous pourrons avoir une discussion posée, au moins pour la dernière fois. Je n'attends que cela, dans le fond : que nous repartions en de bons termes.

* * *

_[...]_

* * *

C'est alors que le ressenti étrange de la Force revient en puissance. Son intensité manque presque de me faire vaciller sur mes jambes. Quelques secondes, avant qu'il reflue de nouveau. Comme l'eau de mer écumeuse qui recule dans l'attente d'une prochaine vague plus forte encore. Une main qui a saisit mon avant-bras, pour me garder debout au cas où une faiblesse soudaine m'aurait pris. Puis me relâche en voyant que ça va. Bon, on dirait le moment est venu pour moi de partir, finalement. J'ai encore un peu l'âme serrée de nos disputes, mais le cœur déjà plus léger suite à ces réconciliations. J'ai peur que notre lien en revienne terni, fragilisé voire même qu'il ne se brise. Et même si je redoute qu'un jour, tôt ou tard… Je secoue légèrement ma tête. En voyant son air presque inquiet, je souris avec douceur pour le rassurer. Le faciès calme, je lui glisse d'une voix chaleureuse et posée :

* * *

- On dirait que c'est l'heure pour moi de repartir. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que je rate la seule navette vers le futur. Maître Greystone doit m'attendre, et votre clan vous aussi, Cyn. Il est temps que nous reprenions nos routes respectives, chacun de notre côté.

* * *

Force, je suis nulle pour les adieux, je déteste ça en plus. Je lui ai presque entièrement pardonné pour ce qu'il s'est passé, on va dire que c'est oublié… en grande partie du moins. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi, je le sens bien, alors il faut que je décide judicieusement de mes dernières actions ou paroles. Mon sourire est aussi délicat que sincère à son égard, et bien que je déteste les adieux, ou même là les au-revoir, je fais des efforts pour que rien n'en paraisse. Je sais que nous nous reverrons, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le temps ou la Force lui effacera sans doute les souvenirs de cet épisode, mais si j'arrive à rentrer en mon temps, je doute que je pourrais oublier, orages comme accalmies. Je prends déjà la résolution de taire cette mésaventure si jamais il ne s'en rappelle pas, pour ne pas compliquer les choses et l'importuner avec ça, solution plus aisée et de là préférable. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'hésite à vrai dire. Ma réserve et ma timidité me paralysent, et je n'ai aucun mot pour lui certifier que je ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de nos disputes passées. En plus, sans l'être encore, il reste celui qui sera peut-être mon Maître, si Force le veut bien, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. Il n'est pas Maître Greystone, mais Cyn le sera un jour. Et je ne voudrais rien faire de déplacé, dans la crainte qu'il puisse s'en souvenir et que cela puisse porter préjudice à la « moi » de son temps, ou que mon Maître puisse s'en rappeler aussi. Je serais presque prête à croire, qu'avec un peu de temps pour se connaître, Cyn et moi aurions pu devenir bons amis. Malgré nos erreurs respectives, il y a eu des bons moments. J'hésite. Mais je ne trouve rien d'autre qui puisse exprimer mieux ce que je ressens. Ce que je ne peux lui dire, maintenant ou plus tard. Inspirant sans bruit, je finis par trancher.

C'est maintenant, ou ce ne sera peut-être jamais. Si je le fais, je risque peut-être de le regretter. Mais si je le ne fais pas, je le regretterais à tous les coups. Je n'oserais plus après, et il est tout à propos sur le moment. Après tout… de ce que j'ai pu voir dans mes souvenirs, ou lors de mes voyages et autres missions avec mon Maître, sur Mandalore d'ici ou de là-bas, ils font bien « cela » entre amis ou proches, pour leur signifier qu'on tient à eux, non ? Comment lui faire comprendre ce que je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire, passé, présent comme futur ? Comment « briser la glace », dans ce cas particulier, et en général ? En ai-je seulement le droit ? Je me mords la lèvre, nerveuse alors que je sens les minutes restantes filer. Oh et puis zut ! S'il s'en souvient, j'espère bien qu'il comprendra un jour. Je risque quoi ? Des explications, un moment d'embarras ? Bah, la routine pour la timide apprentie que je suis ! Ca le surprendra… mais au cas où je disparaisse et n'arrive pas du tout à rentrer. En plus, on a l'air malins à se regarder comme ça, immobiles comme des statues de duracier. Allez, je vais faire le premier pas. Ca changera des habitudes, et au pire ça m'obligera à enfin me résoudre à le lui dire ! Le visage impassible et le regard légèrement baissé, je le regarde. Je sens bien qu'il m'observe avec attention, et doit se demander ce que j'ai derrière la tête. Lorsqu'il m'avait aidée à retrouver mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas pu lui retourner le geste, encore trop sous le choc de ce qu'ils m'ont appris. Et après, je pensais qu'il aurait été déplacé de ma part de le lui rendre. Il semble aimer les énigmes, s'il n'oublie pas ou se souvient plus tard, il en aura une bonne à résoudre ! Tant que le courage est là…

Il commençait à s'éloigner, mais il a du m'entendre me rapprocher, comme il s'est arrêté et me regarde d'un air intrigué. Je me fige devant lui, un léger sourire sincère et timide aux lèvres, un peu incertain aussi. Je l'observe avec attention, et pour une fois dans les yeux, comme pour silencieusement lui demander « Je peux ? ». Ne voyant rien allant dans le sens contraire, même s'il n'a sans doute aucune idée de ce que je veux faire, je m'avance. Et en dépit de tout ce que je vous ai déjà dit concernant mon extrême réserve et du fait que je n'aime pas trop le contact physique… je l'enlace. Aussi légèrement et brièvement que la brise, laissant pour une rare fois percevoir que malgré tout, je tiens à lui comme un proche. A la fois pour l'ami potentiel auquel je dis adieu, et le Maître que j'espère retrouver sous peu. Mais comme une de ces esquisses éphémères, très vite je me recule, gênée derrière mon calme. Ma voix est douce alors que dans un sourire sincère je lui glisse ces mots :

* * *

- Prenez soin de vous, surtout ! Et vous devriez laisser parler les mauvaises langues, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Vous savez ce que vous valez, c'est l'essentiel, non ? Sur ceci, je ne prendrais pas plus de votre précieux temps. Au revoir, Cyn, je l'espère bien en tout cas !

* * *

Souriante, j'incline une dernière fois ma tête avec respect. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris, mais j'espère en tout cas que cela ne l'aura pas fâché, ce serait dommage. Mais sinon je n'aurais jamais osé le faire. Si ça se trouve il va oublier, et tout sera comme avant. Et s'il se souvient, un jour ou l'autre… et bien j'aviserais. Puis je songe à m'éloigner de quelques pas, certaine que là se terminerait cette discussion. Il m'en veut peut-être encore, dans le fond, de l'avoir insulté même si c'était plus que mérité. Il n'est pas obligé de me le retourner, si cela se trouve je me fais des idées. Enfin, de commencer à me distancier, plutôt. En effet, à peine je commence à faire volte-face, qu'une main vient me rattraper par le bras. Pas d'une manière brutale cela dit, mais avec gentillesse. Je suis assez surprise de le voir me retenir ainsi, alors je me tourne vers lui. Je me demande ce que cela signifie. Mais je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir à vrai dire. A peine quelques secondes après qu'il ait relâché mon bras, que des bras m'entourent et bientôt, je me retrouve serrée contre le torse de quelqu'un. Force, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'actuellement il me retourne le geste, pour être honnête. Prise de court les premières secondes, je me détends et relaxe après, comprenant la portée affectueuse du signe. Comme quoi, c'est bien vérifié. Un geste vaut parfois mieux que mille mots confus. Ce n'est pas possible, l'Empereur va se tourner du côté clair de la Force : Cyn, ce même caractériel mando démuni de tout tact, est actuellement en train de me serrer dans ses bras, contre lui. Le même avec qui je me suis pris la tête, qui ne me connaît que depuis trois jours, si tendus, sinon en de précieuses mais rares accalmies entre nous.

Non seulement il semble avoir compris, mais aussi et surtout il le retourne. Il me signifie qu'il tient à moi aussi. Les paroles de Neth me reviennent alors à l'esprit, celles auxquelles j'avais encore bien du mal à croire. C'est des plus inattendus, mais aussi réconfortant, alors je me laisse faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par rompre l'étreinte de même que je me recule d'un pas ou deux, l'observant avec attention mais un regard vif et lumineux. Je suis soulagée et honorée de voir que le sentiment est réciproque, même si sans doute cet épisode tombera dans les limbes sombres de l'Oubli. C'est alors qu'un autre geste affectueux de sa part, tout aussi peu attendu, me surprend. En effet, il… ébouriffe mes cheveux. Même avec Maître Greystone, sauf l'épisode que je vous évoquais plus tôt, je n'ai pas souvenir d'une telle… familiarité et complicité. Nous sommes Maître et Apprentie, et je ne me laisse pas aisément approcher non plus, peu à l'aise concernant le contact physique en général. Peut-être que l'écart temporel et la conscience que c'est le moment des départs y sont pour quelque chose, je n'en sais rien. Ou alors une prise de conscience mutuelle, possiblement. Me recoiffant de mon mieux après, un peu gênée, je redresse la tête et l'entend me dire :

* * *

- Fais attention à toi aussi.

* * *

Si je n'étais pas moi-même une amatrice du « en dire le moins pour en signifier le plus », j'aurais pris cela pour une simple formalité d'au-revoir. Non, je connais trop bien mon Maître, et maintenant Cyn, pour commettre cette erreur. Ce qui me rappelle aussi un sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée de trop souvent causer du souci à mon pauvre Maître, quand je ne fais pas assez attention à ma propre sécurité ou santé en général. Je vais m'efforcer d'y prendre garde, désormais. Sans un mot, et sentant que le temps restant est écoulé, je lui offre un franc sourire et approuve d'un signe de tête, avant de m'éloigner. Puis je me mets en posture de méditation classique pour me préparer. Je dois me détendre un peu plus, pour enfin écouter pleinement ce que me dit cette présence depuis quelques jours. Inspirant profondément, l'esprit déjà un peu plus en paix, je me remets en position de méditation classique, sans brûler les étapes, suivant ce guide que représente cette voix, et ses mots que je perçois de plus en plus nettement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent aussi clairs que du cristal, et que les phrases s'emboîtent enfin correctement. Je sens la Force me bercer de sa douce et chaleureuse présence, entourant ma déjà présente bulle – présence mentale pour chasser toutes les nuisances possibles. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, il faut que je rentre. Plus encore que rien ne me retient ici, maintenant que je suis en paix et réconciliée avec Cyn. Je suis concentrée et plongée dans la Force claire, mon guide…

Je dois rentrer à mon époque. Rentrer chez moi. Je sombre volontairement, cette fois, dans une méditation profonde, à une profondeur que je n'avais jamais réussi à même frôler un jour. Aurais-je atteint le stade de « transe méditative » ? Je ne sais pas… c'est alors que j'ouvre mes « yeux » sur le plan de la Force, entendant cette voix comme si elle était juste en face de moi… ronds, étonnées. Je la vois. Elle, cette Jedi humaine qui m'est inconnue, étrangement auréolée de cet halo bleu-blanc qui semble crépiter tout autour d'elle. Elle a l'air si sereine… je me sens apaisée, curieusement. Pourtant… quelque chose émanant d'elle m'est familier, j'en suis sûre. Ses traits se fixent dans ma mémoire, en lettres de feu, muette alors que je suis perchée à ses mots. J'essaye de suivre ce qu'elle me dit, de mon mieux, et quand je sens venir le moment, l'état qu'elle m'a décrit, je me prépare. J'ai conscience que mon « essence » pourrait être détruite dans ce néant qu'est le Temps, à la moindre erreur. Mais je n'ai plus peur. Je ferme mes « yeux », me laissant « emporter », et pour les rouvrir là où je dois rentrer. Où je suis peut-être attendue, si je ne disparais pas en chemin bien sûr.


	8. Chap 8 - De retour chez soi, les siens

**Chapitre 08 : De retour chez soi et les siens. Echos passés d'un Temps ****Perturbé**

* * *

J'ai l'impression quand même qu'un marteau s'est de nouveau acharné sur ma tête, qui résonne maintenant de douleur autant que ne le feraient les caisses de percussions en musique ! Bon, point positif : si j'ai mal, c'est que je suis encore en vie. Ça, déjà, c'est une excellente nouvelle en soi. Comment je le sais ? Et bien je n'aurais pas mal si j'étais morte, puisque soi, éventuellement, j'aurais rejoint « l'étreinte éternelle de la Force » - Force que c'est poétique quand même cette épithète ! – l'équivalent du Paradis Jedi, donc pas de douleur, soit je suis juste morte, je ne sens plus rien comme je ne serais plus rien, donc je n'aurais pas mal non plus. … Youpi ! Enfin quelque chose de logique, pas trop tôt franchement ! Tout doucement, j'ouvre les yeux sur mon monde intérieur mental… tout noir. Bon, ça, cela veut dire que je suis encore dans les vapes, en chemin sur la reprise de connaissance. Faut juste que j'y mette un petit peu du mien, et hop, je reviens parmi les vivants ! Prête à confronter les hordes de guérisseurs enragés et débordants de questions ? Euh… pas sure. Pas sure du tout, même, j'ai eu assez d'interrogatoires là pour un moment. Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, pas vrai ? … C'est bien que je me disais, moi aussi. Pour une rare fois qu'on tombe d'accord, toutes les deux… Ah mais surtout, faut que je reprenne conscience avant qu'il ne revienne au Temple. Hop ! Faut que je sois debout, solide sur mes jambes, en pleine forme, motivée, de super bonne humeur, dans le meilleur des cas arriver en salle d'entraînement… ou plutôt de méditation, on va commencer doucement… avant qu'il n'arrive. Ah ! En plus j'ai pris un de ces retards monstres sur mon sacrosaint planning moi avec toutes ces folies ! Non mais là, ça ne va carrément plus, c'est panique à bord … !

Ou plutôt mission impossible. Je calcule vite fait. Normalement il devait rentrer le jour ou le lendemain du jour où m'est arrivé cet étrange incident… d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si je suis restée dans les pommes aussi longtemps que n'a duré ce songe, je suis assez mal barrée ! Cela voudrait dire qu'il est rentré, et qu'il a été mis au courant ! Sith, pourquoi toujours moi… non mais là, ça devient carrément de l'acharnement sur moi ! Ah ! Mais ça veut dire aussi que j'ai perdu trois jours d'entraînement, et que donc il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine et demie pour me préparer à l'Epreuve… Force. Je suis fichue. Dingue ce rêve, quand même… j'ai même rêvé que j'étais outrée contre une version plus jeune de Maître Greystone, et qu'à un moment ou deux, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, c'était lui coller une baffe ou un poing dans la figure. Je l'ai même insulté, et lui-même a vraiment été indélicat ! Même si au terme du songe on s'est réconciliés, et avec ces gestes affectueux totalement inhabituels. Pas moyen que ce fusse vrai. Complètement fou… pourquoi je lui ferais ça, d'abord ? … bah, pourquoi je cherche de la logique. Aussi réaliste était-il… ce n'était probablement qu'un fichu, maudit, stupide, idiot, inintéressant, énième, mauvais rêve. Moi et ma satanée imagination, je vous jure…

Oh… en tout cas j'ai bien mal à la tête moi. Il faudrait que je songe à me réveiller quand même. Ça pourrait être une très bonne idée, je pense. De toute manière, je perds encore plus mon temps à me ronger les sangs, et tourner comme un Rancor en cage en restant ici. Bon, comment je sors d'ici, moi ? Car cette fois, aucune luciole ou gentille mademoiselle Jedi pour me montrer l'issue de secours. Faut que je fasse tout, toute seule. Diantre, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. En plus je me sens épuisée comme si j'avais couru le marathon version Jedi. Ou plutôt le triathlon, le pentathlon, voire même le décathlon… Jedi. Mm… pas normal… j'ai mangé avant-avant-hier matin avant l'incident… bien mangé même pour une fois. Ou était-ce hier ? Bon allez, faut que je me secoue un peu. Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend moi ! Fermant mes « yeux », je me concentre vers la sensation d'éveil, doucement, avec précaution. Et je me sens enfin happée, très loin des bras de l'inconscience… oh, je suis quand même encore un peu sonnée… non… plutôt fatiguée, en fait. Pompée tant physiquement que mentalement. C'est malin, ça. Être déjà épuisée à peine réveillée. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste l'effet des calmants qu'ont pu me donner les Guérisseurs si j'ai fait une énième crise mystérieuse. Mais non… pas autant quand même, mm… alors quoi ? Cette femme Jedi… je ne me rappelle même plus très bien de ses paroles, comme si elle était devenue une grande muette mystérieuse dont seuls les traits physiques me reviennent pour le moment. La sensation d'être aspirée vers les hauteurs bientôt accessibles de l'état de conscience, enfin… il me tarde de me réveiller, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop dormi… trop longtemps. Je n'aime pas du tout devoir être inactive aussi longtemps.

De bien désagréables picotements font se faire transir tout mon corps, laissant échapper des vagues sourdes de douleur, jusque dans mes veines, jusque dans la substantifique moelle de mes os, m'arrachant un léger, presque inaudible, grommellement de mécontentement. Je me trouve quelque peu tendue du haut de ma tête jusqu'à la pointe de mes pieds. Je ne peux même pas me frotter les paupières pour m'aider… enfin, je ne m'en sens pas la force immédiate… si fatiguée… une drôle de manière de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, je vous assure. Mes sens encore troublés se précisent un tout petit peu plus, alors que je n'entends pas, cette fois, le ronronnement caractéristique d'un vaisseau en fonctionnement. Mais… je sens que je repose sur une surface allongée assez ferme, mais non aussi dure qu'un bloc de métal, aucune surface métallique fraîche ne cercle mes membres. C'est le chaos de sensations dans ma tête en tout cas… il faut que j'y remette de l'ordre. Où suis-je ? Où est-ce que cette étrange et mystérieuse Jedi de mes pensées, de mes songes, m'a-t-elle conduite ? Je ne sais plus qui je suis… où je suis… quand je suis… avec qui je suis… à ce propos, d'ailleurs. Un son… doux, diffus, a frappé d'un timbre posé mon ouïe encore un peu endormie, indiquant un très bref mouvement proche de moi. Sur ma… droite je pense. Ou plutôt ma gauche… Force… mes sens sont encore si confus !

Je me sens complètement dans le potage là. Je ne suis pas seule, une fois de plus, on dirait. Aussitôt sur mes gardes à cause de ce que je viens d'expérimenter, je sonde la Force. Il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi. Une présence chaleureuse, lumineuse, assurée et calme… mais aussi familière, pleinement familière cette fois. Il faut que je m'en assure néanmoins… je me sens encore toute chose suite à cet horrible songe si réaliste ! Avec un autre très léger grommellement de douleur sourde en repli, je tourne ma tête vers la « présence », tâchant d'ignorer les picotements et la fatigue écrasante autant que je le peux. Il faut que je sache… me rassure. Une fois que je suis bien sûre de mes sens et de mes forces, je finis par froncer des sourcils, puis entrouvrir et papillonner des paupières, le temps que ma vue se focalise de nouveau et que mes pupilles ne s'adaptent à la luminosité soudaine, au sortir d'un très probable, je pense, « sommeil agité». Hou là, c'est drôlement flou encore, quand même… comme si je nage vraiment dans la brume la plus épaisse, ou la nébuleuse la plus approchante de la purée de pois interstellaire. Mais cette fois… je ne sens pas d'entraves métalliques qui bloquent mes chevilles et mes poignets. Je peux bouger mes bras librement… je suis libre. Je ne suis pas prisonnière, je ne suis pas oppressée… mais n'est-ce qu'une illusion ? Il faut que je me rassure… autant j'essaye de le masquer de Force, derrière mes boucliers secoués, ce soulagement indicible. Cet espoir d'être enfin rentrée… d'être enfin sortie de ce cauchemar ! Je ne sais plus bien si c'était bien réel, ou un simple rêve.

Mon regard, à force de papillonner un peu des paupières pour humidifier des prunelles longtemps closes, se précise et les iris bleutés se focalisent doucement sur leur entourage immédiat. L'observant avec prudence, comme toujours. Je suis encore dans cette salle… mais cette fois, elle semble habitée, cette cabine. Peut-être bien la mienne, cette fois. Pourvu que ce soit le cas… et mon accompagnateur ? Est-ce celui que je redoutais de ne jamais revoir dans mon songe ? Effectivement, il y a bien quelqu'un à mon chevet, et si j'en crois ses traits encore un peu troubles, celui que j'espérais. A peine une seconde plus tard, je sens l'attention de l'autre présence se focaliser sur moi, et je vois sa tête, de là son regard, s'éloigner du datapad qu'il semblait consulter jusque lors, et se poser dans ma direction. Une vague de panique soudaine me saisit alors que je vérifie promptement où se trouve mon datapad personnel, de peur que ce ne soit que le cauchemar qui se répète encore et encore. Mais ce dernier se trouve cette fois sagement à sa place dans l'une des poches de ma ceinture utilitaire type Jedi. Cela ne fait pas pour autant vraiment décroître ma méfiance et ma panique pour autant. Pas avec cet horrible et terrible rêve ressenti auparavant. Alors je me redresse inconsciemment en position semi-allongée, dans un mouvement brusque et soudain. Alors que je me recule quelque peu de lui, et porte mon regard bleuté méfiant et encore apeuré de la précédente expérience dans le sien. Ainsi, sans lui laisser le temps même de parler, trop craintive d'être piégée dans un cercle vicieux, je demande d'une voix tendue, empressée, méfiante que je n'ai normalement jamais avec celui alors à mon chevet :

* * *

- Vous… vous n'avez pas de blaster sur vous ?

* * *

Je me sens très bête de lui poser ce genre de questions, qui sonnent tellement désespérées, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut absolument que je sois certaine, cette fois, d'être bien sortie de cet horrible songe bien trop réaliste à mon goût. Mon esprit lui – mais est-ce le bon « Jedi Greystone » ? - est inhabituellement fermé, comme si je lui bloquais sciemment l'accès à ma conscience pleine et entière. Je n'ai jamais senti le besoin de le faire auparavant, sinon le minimum syndical réclamé par ma réserve et ma vie privée, soit quelques zones à peine. Je n'ai jamais cherché à bloquer notre lien de Force Maître – Apprentie, d'un, je n'ai rien que je veuille lui cacher, ou quasiment rien, et de deux, j'estime lui faire assez confiance pour qu'il n'en abuse pas, et de trois enfin… je doute franchement de mes capacités à pouvoir lui faire front longtemps, même si je suis devenue assez douée dans mes défenses mentales, si jamais il était vraiment sérieux. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, il me laisse toujours le choix concernant le fait de lui en parler, ou de ne pas le faire. Je lui en suis d'ordinaire reconnaissante, et en retour, d'habitude, je ne ferme pas mon esprit. Et puis… avant, je ne savais pas très bien le faire, c'était mon esprit plutôt qui se fermait tout seul, hors de mon contrôle, sur certaines parties de ma mémoire. Maintenant, je sais le faire, et je fais de mon mieux pour peaufiner cette capacité, pour me protéger depuis cet incident sur Kashyyyk. Je l'observe avec des yeux bleus inquiets, refoulant de mon mieux la peur sourde et l'écho de sentiment de trahison qui a perduré dans mon cœur, suite à certaines actions de « l'autre ». Celles de Cyn… je veux être rassurée, pour une rare fois où je me mets même à douter de mes sens physiques, comme de mes sens psychiques ainsi que, de ma propre raison-même… Il faut que je me rassure, que j'entende votre voix confirmer ce que mes yeux, mes sens de Force me soufflent. Je vous expliquerais… j'essayerai de le faire, après, promis, mais… pour l'instant je dois en avoir le cœur net. Ainsi, le cœur battant d'inquiétude, encore secouée de ce songe, j'attends qu'il me réponde et de là, me rassure quelque peu. Bientôt, sa voix grave tout de suite plus familière, se fait entendre alors qu'il m'observe avec attention, bien plus bienveillante à mes oreilles :

* * *

- J'en ai deux, même si rien ne vaut une bonne lame.

* * *

Force, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'attendais pour être bien rassurée, alors mon corps reste tendu, et mon esprit assez nerveux en dépit du masque de calme que j'essaye de contenir sur mon visage… même si mon regard bleuté doit être encore un peu affolé, et plutôt inquiet. Néanmoins, il est franc, et c'est bien une réponse, disons… à la sauce « Maître Greystone ». En même temps, à quoi d'autre j'aurais dû m'attendre, nombre de Jedi ont des armes secondaires, outre le fait qu'il soit aussi mandalorien d'un autre côté. Comprenez par « bonne lame » un sabre-laser. Ma question devait lui sembler idiote, je dois vraiment passer pour une idiote, et le pire c'est que cela ne me rassure même pas. Le dos bien raide et droit alors que je change ma position pour me retrouver nettement en semi-allongée, je demande, d'une voix aussi calme et posée que je le puisse en dépit de traces de nervosité grandissante, sans jamais le perdre de vue de mes yeux prudents et pas rassurés :

* * *

- Vous n'allez pas me tirer dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Il faut que je sache. Mes jointures de doigts doivent être presque blanches à force que je les serre, que je les crispe, sur les latéraux de la couchette, ou contre ma paume selon la main concernée. Attendant qu'il me réponde, j'en profite pour vérifier rapidement si rien ne m'a été arraché question possessions. Non, le datapad est bien à sa place, je sens le poids très léger et réconfortant de ma chaîne et de mon médaillon dans l'une de mes poches utilitaires de la ceinture, et la présence rassurante et tranquille de mon sabre-laser accroché à cette même-ceinture. Il ne me les a pas enlevés cette fois, Force soit louée en dépit de l'étrange rêve qu'elle m'a inspiré ! Mais… ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de plus qu'un terrible et troublant songe ? Donc le datapad qu'il avait dans les mains présentement… n'est qu'un simple datapad comme les autres, déjà, ça, c'est rassurant. Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre – bien que je le sente assez intrigué par mes questions sans réelle raison apparente – avant qu'il ne me réponde, les traits toujours aussi calmes et tranquilles que je lui ai connus depuis le début de notre association comme équipe d'Apprentissage Jedi, il y a un an, et cette voix entre le timbre grave et un zeste de douceur :

* * *

- Peut-être bien.

* * *

Ah bon sang, ce n'est pas comme cela que vous allez me rassurer, très cher et estimé Maître – enfin j'espère avoir affaire à la bonne personne cette fois – qui est le mien ! Un instant, je me demande si je n'ai pas encore face à moi cette version plus jeune du passé de lui, et j'analyse ses traits du faciès avec minutie et anxiété grandissante de seconde en seconde. Que ce soit dans son regard, son expressivité ou même au sein de sa présence dans la Force, je cherche avec désespoir des éléments qui pourraient m'aider à me rassurer, ou dans le pire des cas, justifier que je puisse me trouver sur mes gardes. Je l'observe néanmoins avec incrédulité et un petit zeste de panique, avant de me forcer à me détendre un petit, prenant une longue et profonde inspiration, puis expiration, afin de renouveler l'air de mes poumons, et secondairement amener mon corps à se relaxer un tout petit peu. Il faut que je réfléchisse aussi avec du recul, et un peu d'objectivité, là je me laisse un peu trop entraîner par mes émotions de peur, de méfiance, de panique… « Il n'y a pas d'Emotions, il y a la Sérénité… » il faut que je recouvre ma sérénité, ou au moins un semblant de cette dernière. Sinon je ne réfléchirais pas clairement sur la question, et le pire est que je le sais très bien. Refoulant tant bien que mal la terreur passée – bloquant avec violence le souvenir, la vision de Cyn me faisant face dans le Firebird, et me tirant dessus sans le moindre préambule, et à peine le moindre avertissement, même pas clair de surcroît.

Pour peu, je me serais attendue, alors que je reste totalement figée comme une statue, à ce qu'il se dresse, et me lance un truc du genre « D'ailleurs, bonne nuit » ou « fais de beaux rêves » et de me tirer de nouveau dessus. Le moindre de ses gestes – le plus infime, le moindre bruissement – me fait me tendre, mais comme il ne semble esquisser aucun geste particulièrement menaçant ou offensif, j'accepte de ne pas trop me tendre et tenter de réfléchir aussi rationnellement que je le puisse dans mon état mental présent. Il ne m'a pas tiré dessus – pas encore, hurlerait la partie terrorisée refoulée en moi, tandis que la plus rationnelle rétorquerait que mon Maître ne chercherait pas à me tuer, quand même, ce serait totalement illogique et non séant à sa personnalité – et je finis par me convaincre plus ou moins qu'il se limiterait au même rayon paralysant que… la dernière fois dans mon rêve. Juste un rayon paralysant au cas où je commence une crise de panique, ce serait… logique. Mouais, on va dire que ce serait rationnel. Déjà un tout petit peu plus calme, je me résous – en dépit de ma fierté blessée – de ne plus tourner autour du pot et lui poser la question qui me taraude en l'observant droit dans les yeux d'un bleu-vert perçant qui sont les siens :

* * *

- Vous êtes bien mon Maître, n'est-ce pas ? Le Grand Maître Jedi Aldrian Greystone ?

* * *

Si vous me dîtes que ce n'est pas vous, je vous jure, c'est moi qui vais prendre votre blaster de mes propres mains – enfin, je veux dire, en m'aidant d'un peu de télékinésie de Force - et régler la question d'un tir laser droit dans l'une de mes tempes, et mon crâne. Ou bien, autre solution drastique, prendre mon sabre-laser et m'occuper de mon cas désespéré toute seule comme une grande. Plutôt que de devenir folle et déraisonnée, je préfère largement m'ôter la vie plutôt que de retomber dans un espace-temps n'étant pas le mien. Quoique, si c'est vous, ou un peu plus « vous » en tout cas, je doute que vous me laissiez le temps d'attenter à mes propres jeunes jours. il faut que vous me confirmiez que je suis libérée, je veux l'entendre de votre propre voix, les preuves, même après ces quelques réponses déjà un peu plus rassurantes de votre part. Par ailleurs, si vous ne me prenez pas encore pour une « folle », vous risquerez de me considérer comme telle une fois, si j'en ai un jour le courage, de vous raconter tout ce que j'ai vécu dans cet horrible songe sans fin. Même si ce ne sera peut-être, sans doute, pas demain la veille que je vous le dirais. Avec encore un reste de nervosité, j'attends votre réponse, qui… met un temps certain à venir. Je crois que là, dans le palmarès des questions auxquelles vous ne vous attendiez pas, je vous ai livré celle qui mériterait de loin le premier prix. Quelques secondes, puis de longues minutes passent dans le silence le plus lourd, le plus stressant et le plus pesant qu'il soit pour moi. Si j'en crois les très légers signes lisibles sur votre tête, et les quelques échos de ressentis par la Force, je vous ai un peu pris de court, et vous devez peut-être vous demander si je ne suis pas tombée sur la tête. Néanmoins, le M… non, dans le doute, Jedi Greystone, finit par se remettre de sa surprise, par considérer mes étranges propos, mais aussi par me répondre :

* * *

- Chevalier de Fer, guerrier mandalorien, très certainement. Un Grand Maître Jedi… je ne sais pas exactement. En revanche, ton Maître… je le suis bien, ma jeune Padawan.

* * *

De plus en plus tendue sur les premiers termes de sa réponse – limite me vient sur le moment l'envie de tout tenter pour me mettre debout, et m'enfuir le plus promptement possible du vaisseau, même si je sais rationnellement que ce ne serait pas raisonnable et une conduite digne d'une Apprentie Jedi Senior proposée au passage de ses Épreuves sous peu. Et aussi… que je ne suis pas du tout sûre, étrangement, d'être en état physique de le faire, ou sinon sur une très courte distance, avant de me choir lamentablement sur le sol dur et froid quelques mètres plus loin, et de là, revenir à la case départ en compliquant les choses. « Chevalier de Fer », « Guerrier Mandalorien »… je sais que cela pourrait s'appliquer aussi à Cyn. Décidément, pas moyen de l'appeler Aldrian, je n'arrive pas à me le concevoir. Et de là une peur aussi croissante qu'indicible à l'idée que je puisse me retrouver de nouveau face à lui, dans une horrible poursuite de songe, avec retour à la case départ et devoir tout endurer à nouveau. En plus s'il n'est pas sûr concernant le « Grand Maître Jedi »…

Oh là, Force… aie un peu pitié de moi après tant d'acharnement sur ma personne. Je veux revenir à mon époque… je veux retourner auprès de mes proches et de mon entourage au bon âge… très simplement, je veux rentrer ce que je considère être « chez moi » dans le sens plein. Il a dû sentir ma tension grandissante – à un niveau pas très bon pour ma santé, l'hypertension n'a jamais fait de bien au cœur comme au cerveau – avant de me donner cet élément de réponse clair et rassurant, en plus de cette précision de notre statut de Maître et Apprentie. Si je n'étais pas autant au contrôle de mes émotions, et si je me rappelais de comment pleurer, j'en verserais presque des larmes de joie à l'idée d'être enfin de retour, enfin, plutôt, d'être enfin tirée de ce mauvais songe. Un soupir de soulagement profond néanmoins échappe à mes lèvres, alors que je sens mes muscles se détendre un à un, petit à petit. La fatigue – que je n'avais plus ressenti suite à mon pic de nervosité – commence à reprendre doucement ses droits, je ne pensais pas que j'étais si épuisée, sur le coup… Un doux sourire, léger et délicat, flotte sur mes lèvres quelques secondes de joie d'être enfin « chez moi », alors que je murmure pour moi-même, avant de demander à voix basse :

* * *

- Alors… ce n'était donc qu'un rêve. Force, c'était si réaliste pourtant, au point que j'y aurais vraiment cru. Mais je me demande, quand même, ce qui a bien pu se passer…

* * *

Le sifflement soudain d'une porte qui s'ouvre m'interrompt, alors que par réflexe – aussi appuyé par ma nervosité encore présente – je tourne mon regard dans la direction du son nouveau, avant de me figer et de blêmir à nouveau à en rivaliser avec quelqu'un souffrant d'une bien rude maladie hivernale. Loin du calme qui s'était à nouveau posé sur moi, je sens un pic de tension m'envahir aussi brusquement qu'une bourrasque du désert, alors qu'une assez grande silhouette d'être mécanique fait son apparition dans la pièce… et que je bondis immédiatement et brusquement en position assise sur le lit, faisant face à cette potentielle et nouvelle menace… qui n'est nul autre qu'Aran, cette fois non pas muni d'une vibrolame comme je le redoutais dans l'idée de répétition affreuse de ce songe. Non, en outre, il n'a pas cette posture offensive dont je me rappelle. C'est en fait, juste Aran. Juste Aran, cette fois armé… d'un plateau – repas sur lequel repose à la fois une assiette chargée de biscuits, et une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Oh là. Il faut vraiment que je me relaxe deux minutes moi… une fois la frayeur surprise passée, mon visage reprend de la couleur naturelle, et je déporte quelques secondes mon regard bleuté vers le sol de honte.

Sith, comment je vais récupérer ma constance moi avec ces stupides réactions des miennes. Au moins, la migraine semble doucement passer, même si je me sens encore extrêmement étrange, secouée et surtout fatiguée au possible, physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Je laisse mon dos et mes épaules se relaxer et lentement s'affaisser dans une posture plus tranquille et reposée, reportant mon attention vers mon Maître – cette fois c'est le bon ! – et vers Aran qui s'approche tranquillement de moi. Alors qu'il me tend le plateau, et que je le prends avec reconnaissance, je le remercie d'un signe de tête et une lueur de sincères excuses dans mon regard, accompagnée de quelques excuses vocales pour ma précédente attitude. En plus, je me conduits comme cela alors qu'il a l'extrême gentillesse de m'apporter ce plateau de collations solides comme liquides – ayant en point commun le fait d'être sucrées - … vraiment, je suis affreusement cavalière. Je reporte mon attention sur Maître Greystone après ces excuses en règle, qui semble répondre à ma question sans destinataire particulier, imperturbable, dans sa voix grave et douce… mais dont je reconnais très facilement la tonalité employée. Quand il utilise ce timbre-là, sérieux et remarquablement ferme, cela veut dire que j'ai le droit à un sermon en règle. C'est le cas, si j'en crois ses propos, surtout que je commence à le connaître après un an sous son aile :

* * *

- Je t'ai cherchée pendant un moment, avant de te retrouver effondrée dans un compartiment du vaisseau. Tu es restée inconsciente deux bonnes heures. Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais là-bas, mais une chose est sûre, Padawan. Tu n'es pas tombée sans cause, et tu en connais aussi bien que moi la raison. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le répète, mais tu ne te nourris pas assez. Tu dois déjà le savoir, mais ton corps a besoin d'énergie pour fonctionner, et si tu ne le lui en donnes pas assez, tu…

* * *

Et nous voilà repartis dans l'habituel, et au moins continuel si ce n'est presque parfois quotidien, sermon de comme quoi je ne mange pas assez, et le peu que – mon estomac – j'accepte de prendre ne suffit clairement pas aux besoins de mon corps, et ne réponds pas aux exigences requises par la vie quotidienne d'un Apprenti Jedi, très chargée entre les différents apprentissages, physiques comme mentaux, et les très régulières missions d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie. Que si je continue à ce rythme, non seulement il risque de mettre sérieusement sa menace à exécution, pour mon propre bien selon lui, mais mon corps ne risquerait de plus suivre au bout d'un certain seuil, et que cela n'arrangera nullement mes problèmes de fragilité d'ossature et de constitution physique comparé à mes pairs de mon espèce et de mon âge, même si c'est vrai qu'il a raison, surtout sur ce dernier point, autant je n'aime pas trop l'avouer ouvertement. Mais je ne vais pas m'efforcer de manger absolument quelque chose, si je n'ai pas faim, sinon je vais me rendre malade, n'est-ce pas ?! Ce à qui il me répliquerait que si je ne fais aucun effort pour changer mes habitudes alimentaires, elles ne vont pas changer toutes seules comme des grandes.

Mais mon estomac ne sera pas habitué à une quantité normale et saine pour une humaine de ma stature, et du coup on restera sur le même point sans jamais pouvoir évoluer dans le bon sens. Qu'il faut que je me réhabitue pour réhabituer en conséquence mon corps, et qu'ainsi il puisse se renforcer, et que delà les efforts physiques puissent me sembler moins épuisants et que j'aie un peu plus de résistance à l'effort et que je sois plus endurante. Je le connais par cœur ce discours, à force qu'il me le répète, mais je crois que cela a tendance à rentrer par une oreille pour sortir par l'autre. « Mémoire sélective », dit-il… ce n'est même pas vrai ! Je m'en souviens très bien, je pourrais même le lui réciter de tête, en improvisation, et ce mot pour mot ! Et là viendrait la vindicte réplique de « et qu'est-ce que tu attends alors pour mettre tout ça en application ? » et là je vais répartir… non, en fait, je ne sais pas quoi répartir. Zut. Mais je me garde bien de dire quelque chose, trop habituée à cause de ce que je considère être un maudit rêve à surveiller mes propos, mordant et dégustant avec soin l'un des biscuits qu'il m'avait si gentiment préparé, ainsi que le chocolat chaud, si j'en croire le parfum. Je le laisse ainsi continuer et terminer son sermon – respectueuse et à l'écoute malgré tout – avant de protester d'une voix plus tranquille :

* * *

- Certes, je suis d'accord avec ce que vous dîtes, mais je ne comprends pas. Ce genre de malaise ne m'arrive jamais d'ordinaire, et j'ai veillé à manger ce mi… ce matin. Vraiment, je vous l'assure, j'avais quelque chose dans le ventre ! Je… bon, d'accord. Je ferais des efforts là-dessus, Maître. Même si je reste convaincue que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis tombée dans les vapes. Et je ne m'explique pas plus que vous la raison de ma présence dans un compartiment du vaisseau. Avant que je ne… n'aie ce malaise, je suis certaine que je me trouvais dans l'une des salles de méditation du Praexum. Je n'ai quand même pas rêvé, je n'étais pas toute seule, il y avait des Initiés, des Apprentis et même des Maîtres ! Je ne me rappelle que de peu de choses, mais j'ai le net souvenir qu'un Maître se soit approché de moi avant que je ne perde connaissance. Et avant que je n'aie ce très perturbant songe, aussi…

* * *

Bon, comme le Temple Jedi de Naboo ne s'est pas fait en un jour, il va me falloir du temps pour changer mes habitudes alimentaires, et là j'ai en tête un problème un peu plus préoccupant que je viens d'énoncer à mon Maître. Qu'est-ce que je fichais dans l'un des compartiments du Firebird ? Je crois me rappeler que Maître Greystone n'était pas encore tout à fait rentré à quai dans les hangars du Temple, alors ce n'est pas logique du tout. Non… j'attendais même son retour au Praexum pour lui annoncer une certaine nouvelle, qui était… je ne m'en rappelle pas sur le moment, ça attendra. Tandis que mon Maître s'est un peu plus assis dans la chaise adjacente à la couchette sur laquelle je repose, les bras croisés et un air songeur sur son visage qui m'indiquent qu'il considère mes propos et essaye tout comme moi de démêler toute cette énigme ; pour ma part, je reste en position assise, les jambes reposant, pendantes, au bord de la couchette, le plateau-repas sur mes genoux, grignotant un ou deux biscuits d'une main, ou comme là buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud en tenant la tasse d'une main, l'autre main assurant la stabilité du plateau, le dos droit et l'air distant, non focalisé, indiquant que je suis dans mes pensées et moi aussi en train de réfléchir. Quelqu'un entrerait dans la pièce à cet instant se demanderait ce qu'il peut diable se passer dans cette pièce pour que nous nous faisions face ainsi, aussi songeurs l'un que l'autre, entourés par un confortable silence propre à la profonde réflexion. C'est alors que je sens le regard de Maître Greystone revenir dans ma direction, se focaliser sur quelque chose que je ne vois pas encore, alors qu'il s'approche un peu, un air fort intrigué sur son faciès :

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

* * *

Ne voyant pas trop à quoi il fait référence sur le moment, une lueur perplexe traverse mes prunelles du bleu de l'océan, avant que je ne suive son regard. Qui se dirige en direction d'un poids très léger, presque infime, que je ne n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là dans mon état quelque peu confus encore de cet étrange songe, sur ma droite. Avant que je ne prenne un air franchement stupéfait en remarquant la présence d'une gaine de cuir léger accrochée à ma ceinture utilitaire dans laquelle semble se trouver… une arme blanche. Une dague, me précise mon esprit, à la forme, épaisseur, et au poids. Force, mais qu'est-ce que cela fait là, ça ? Je n'ai jamais possédé d'autre arme que mon sabre-laser, je me le suis même reproché à plus d'une reprise en mission. Et je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais possédé une dague. La seule explication possible, aussi irrationnelle et irréaliste me semble-t-elle. N'ayant pas confiance en mes réflexes, je fais voleter avec douceur par la Force le plateau-repas – plus entamé que je ne me serais pensé capable – sur une table proche pour qu'il ne risque rien. Avant de saisir avec délicatesse la boucle attachant la gaine à ma ceinture, l'en détacher, interdite, avec lenteur comme si elle allait prendre vie et me mordre au moindre contact. Force… ce n'est pas possible. La voix blanche, je souffle dans un faible murmure, tout en sortant la dague de sa protection, l'observant avec un œil rond, incrédule et minutieux :

* * *

- Cette arme… non ? Ce n'est pas possible. Et pourtant… Ce n'était alors pas un rêve ?

* * *

Sans mot dire, et sentant le regard de plus en plus intrigué et inquisiteur de mon Maître, je la remets dans son fourreau, observant le regard bleu-vert de ce dernier d'un air à nouveau très confus, et particulièrement perdu, presque de supplique, qu'il m'aide à comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici, par tous les Sith depuis les origines de notre galaxie ! Avant de la lui tendre sans plus attendre, poignée dans sa direction et sa « lame » protégée par le fourreau dans ma direction, toujours muette de stupéfaction, très interloquée que je suis. Je n'ai rien que je ne veuille lui cacher, et peut-être qu'il détient la clé à tout ce mystère, même si un mauvais pressentiment et une peur bleue commencent à poindre dans mon cœur, me donnant d'involontaires frissons, qui me transissent presque jusque dans la moelle des os. Même si je ne saurais en expliquer la raison exacte, cela ne me lâche pas. Muette et très confuse, je l'observe avec attention, tout en faisant léviter un biscuit vers moi tant pour reprendre de l'énergie que rompre la pesanteur de cette attente silencieuse, alors qu'il saisit l'arme que je lui ai tendu, me remerciant d'un imperceptible signe de tête, et l'air toujours très intrigué. Je le regarde faire, alors qu'il dégaine à nouveau l'arme blanche légère, l'observant sous tous ses angles de la pointe de la lame, aux tranchants, et jusqu'à l'extrémité de la garde de cette dernière. La lueur dans son regard semblant indiquer qu'il se pourrait qu'il connaisse cette lame, ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout. C'est mauvais signe… se pourrait-il alors que ce n'était pas un rêve ? Que tout ce que j'ai vécu… était vraiment advenu ? Non… Force, par pitié, dis-moi que tout n'était que simple songe assez troublant.

* * *

- Étrange. Je reconnais cette dague. Je l'avais perdue, il y a quelques années de cela…

* * *

Clairement horrifiée derrière mon masque de calme Jedi, toutes les pièces du mystérieux puzzle gagnent leur emplacement respectif dans ma tête, alors que je n'ai d'autres choix que d'accepter l'illogique solution de cette énigme. Neth Skirata avait donc bien su, d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme je l'avais pressenti. Mais je n'avais pas imaginée qu'il m'aurait donné cette dague pour une autre raison bien précise sinon ma protection. J'avais mal compris ses derniers mots comme quoi elle « pourrait m'être utile plus tard ». Utile à quoi, si ce n'est ma protection directe alors ? Une dague qui aurait appartenu à Cyn qu'il aurait été cherché en son absence, pour me la donner indirectement. Neth se doutait peut-être que, après notre virulente dispute, j'allais être encore moins prompte à l'accepter si je savais que c'était l'une des siennes. Malin si c'est bien cela… très malin.

Visiblement, une utilité en lien avec mon Maître, cela lui était aussi peut-être destiné indirectement, pour lui passer un message… que je ne comprends pas. Veut-il qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il s'est passé, si cela n'était pas le produit de mon imagination ? S'en servir comme une sorte de mémento du passé ? Je ne l'espère pas… je redoute cette éventualité en fait. Donc ce n'était pas un rêve. Je sais que j'avais raison sur l'avant perte mystérieuse de conscience, le curieux ressenti dans la Force était trop intense pour que j'aie pu le rêver seulement. Force… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais même plus réfléchir, ou seulement penser même. Alors que Maître Greystone reporte son attention sur moi, tout en tenant encore la lame entre ses mains, je sens par son regard qu'il veut quelques éclaircissements de ma part, et des réponses. Son regard… me rappelle, et pas qu'un peu, celui d'un Cyn très intrigué par ma présence cherchant à savoir coûte que coûte. Comment lui expliquer… réussir à lui exposer, sans qu'il ne se fâche et sans lui mentir que…

* * *

- Lenia, peux-tu me dire où tu as trouvé cette dague ?

* * *

Je savais, enfin, je pressentais qu'on arriverait à cette question, au vu de ma chance habituelle. Comme je ne sais pas comment réagir et quoi dire face à sa première demande, je sens son ton, tout en restant grave mais doux, se raffermir légèrement pour insister un peu, sur le devoir de réponse que je lui dois, lui, en sa qualité non seulement de Grand Maître, mais surtout et en premier lieu, car il est mon Maître, et moi son Apprentie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et ma panique, confuse et incompréhensive grandit de seconde en seconde, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la contenir. Je sais qu'il faut que je dise la vérité, et je veux lui dire la vérité, mais comment la lui dire sans sembler être folle ? Je baisse le regard, et ne trouve pas les mots pour formuler la moindre réponse, essayant déjà de me tirer hors de ma détresse mentale grandissante devant tant d'illogisme, d'irréalisme et d'irrationnel concentrés en une seule situation. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère quelque peu sous l'effet de la nervosité, mais je reste calme et silencieuse, le regard baissé et assez honteux sans que je ne puisse m'expliquer la raison d'être et condition d'émergence de ces émotions. Je n'ose même pas le confronter du regard, cela me rappellerait trop celui de Cyn… son regard d'une décennie plus tôt… quand il avait remarqué la semblance entre nos deux sabres-laser. Je suis muette, m'efforçant déjà de contenir, brider, résorber et repousser la soudaine déferlante hurlante et soudaines d'émotions, ne voulant pas qu'il les ressente par notre lien de Maître et Apprentie, totalement perdue que je suis.

Ainsi, si mon visage reste calme et insondable, bien que mon regard reste résolument rivé sur le sol, je pense qu'il a dû le sentir quand même. Car je le sens – à peine je l'entends avec distance ranger et déposer la lame quelque part dans les environs – une table limitrophe sans doute – et se lever de sa chaise, et s'approcher silencieusement de moi en deux-trois pas. Il s'arrête alors qu'il se trouve juste devant moi, à un mètre respectueux de distance. Je ne le vois même pas, j'entends juste les pas qui ne font plus aucun bruit ni mouvement. Je ne veux même pas voir sa réaction, je ne veux pas confronter son expression, j'ai beaucoup trop peur qu'il se souvienne et ne soit déçu d'une manière ou d'une autre, maintenant que j'ai la preuve comme quoi je n'ai pas rêvé. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas hésité à le regarder franchement, même quand je suis gênée ou confuse, ou les deux comme en ce moment. Force… que devrais-je faire ? Que devrais-je dire ?  
Sith, je vais encore tout gâcher ! Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui… une main vient se poster sous mon menton, et d'une légère pression m'inviter avec douce fermeté à ce que je redresse ma tête. Comme d'ordinaire, je n'oppose pas de résistance et accepte de lever mon regard troublé et inquiet vers lui. Apeuré à l'idée des conséquences possibles de l'acceptation de cet étrange événement, terrifié à la seule idée que je puisse le perdre s'il se souvenait, maintenant que je sais que c'était donc bien lui… que Cyn était bien un lui en puissance, et que lui… avait été Cyn. Mes yeux sont le miroir de mes émotions solidement contenues derrière mon masque de Calme Jedi, et mon Maître le sait particulièrement bien. Il sait que je ne sais pas lui cacher quelque chose, moins encore mentir, quand il me fait face. Je ne sais rien taire, je ne sais rien masquer, confrontée à ce perçant et vif regard bleu-vert. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire… comment lui dire que c'est son père même, le chef du clan, Neth Skirata, qui m'a confié cette lame quand il m'avait pris à part après ma dispute post-duel d'avec Cyn ? Le temps que je reprenne mon calme… juste avant que je ne rentre ?

* * *

- Padawan.

* * *

Sa soudaine intervention interrompt brutalement le flot complètement confus et paniqué de mes émotions contraires, agissant comme une soudaine accalmie au cœur même d'une violente tempête qui se déchaînerait sur les terres de mon âme et de ma conscience. Il faut… non, je veux aussi lui fournir une réponse, au-delà de son ton ferme, bien que toujours calme. Je ne peux pas lui mentir, et je ne le veux pas. Cela m'a déjà tué de devoir le faire au sein de ce r… non, de ce retour involontaire dans le passé, dans le temps. Je n'ai pas envie que cela tourne de la manière que cela a tourné face à Cyn. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec lui, je m'en suis affreusement voulue, même cette fois-là, où je n'étais pourtant pas, et loin de là, la seule responsable de la tension. Prenant mon – fragile - courage entre les deux mains, je lui glisse dans un souffle :

* * *

- Il y a un certain moment de cela, quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien me l'a confiée, en me précisant que cela pourrait m'être utile, plus tard.

* * *

Je l'observe avec une lueur aussi désolée – même s'il ne peut pas comprendre si je ne lui en explique pas la raison – qu'encore troublée qui brille dans mes prunelles du bleu des profondeurs océaniques, guettant et analysant autant que je le puisse sa réaction face à cette annonce, certes assez mystérieuse et prudente de ma part, mais on-ne-peut-plus véridique et sincère. Je pensais qu'il insisterait davantage, surtout après ce passage avec Cyn, mais non, il doit sentir que je ne suis pas encore prête à lui en parler plus en détails pour le moment, que c'est un peu trop frais – ou chaud, selon le point de vue – pour l'heure. Je le vois se redresser et s'éloigner de quelques pas, l'air quelque peu agacé – ou ennuyé ? Je ne sais – mais visiblement pas contre moi, alors que je l'entends, avec surprise, maugréer :

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu faire… ?

* * *

Interdite mais encore sous le choc de toute l'entreprise et l'expérience inattendue, je ne réponds rien, massant avec douceur mes tempes du bout des doigts, dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu la migraine en retrait progressif. Je sais que jamais je n'arriverais à lui dissimuler quoique ce soit, j'ai beau parfois m'exprimer de manière codée, imprécise, condensée, ou dire le moins possible pour en exprimer le plus tout simplement… il sait lire entre mes mots, à un point tel que cela relève de l'art ! Mais je ne suis pas encore trop en état de me poser tout un tas de questions supplémentaires de celles qui hantent déjà mon esprit, toute cette spirale, trop fatiguée physiquement et mentalement pour ce faire. Aussi, si je n'étais pas aussi éreintée et épuisée, je lui aurais sans doute dit de ne pas s'acharner sur ce pauvre Neth Skirata, qu'il n'est pas le responsable de mes tracas.

Bien au contraire, il m'a grandement aidée à recouvrer autant de mon précieux calme après « notre » dispute virulente, à vous comprendre, enfin le « vous » du passé, un peu mieux et ne pas broyer du noir, remarquer aussi les points positifs parmi mon pessimisme et mes remords. C'est en recouvrant ce calme avec son aide, et ses remarques – constats aussi stupéfiants pour moi que j'ai du mal encore à y croire - que j'ai pu trouver la volonté et la force de vous confronter une dernière fois. Et cette discussion de la dernière minute – j'allais presque dire de la dernière chance, pour peu – a été plus agréable et calme que je ne l'aurais pensée. Comme l'enterrement de la « hache de la guerre ». Un échange dernier qui a un peu atténué ma culpabilité, mes regrets, mes remords et ma mésestime encore grands. Alors que j'observe mon Maître sans mot dire, je me sens encore bien déboussolée par tout cela, le regard encore un peu terne et troublé entre les mots malheureux, les coups-bas, les conflits, mais aussi… ce que m'a révélé son père … et « l'embryon » d'amitié avec Cyn. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer en mon fort intérieur, la culpabilité présente dans mon cœur :

* * *

_« Vous ne devriez pas lui en vouloir, Maître, mais le remercier plutôt. Si vous voulez des responsables, n'allez pas chercher bien loin. Ils sont déjà présents ici-même... »_


	9. Chap 9 - Connaître la vérité

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je délivre donc les deux derniers chapitres de cette courte fanfiction ^^ Sachant que le 09 sera sujet à de petites modifications sur la fin (à voir avec mon co-inspirateur) et que comme les deux autres précédents, je préviendrais de la réédition une fois celle-ci faite. J'espère que cela vous a plu, et si cela vous tente, je pourrais poster les essais "suite" ou basés sur celui-ci. A vous de voir ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, et bonne lecture !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 09 : Connaître la vérité, et retrouver ses repères, mouvement final.**

Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé après cette première discussion, sinon que j'étais encore assez troublée, et que Maître Greystone ne m'a pas posé d'autres questions cette fois-là. Il avait l'air inhabituellement très pensif, et le peu, les quelques mots, que je lui avais répondu semblaient lui avoir suffi à pressentir je-ne-sais quoi… que je ne veux même pas savoir. Je n'ai jamais reparlé de cette histoire depuis l'avant-veille, il n'a pas ramené le sujet lui-non plus, et a plutôt veillé, j'ai pu remarquer, à me parler de tout autre chose sinon de ce thème délicat. Même si bon, je m'en doutais après ma leçon apprise… enfin, confirmée auprès de Cyn, que ce n'était que partie remise et que le sujet finirait bien par revenir sur le tapis, quand je ne m'y attendrais pas vraiment. Je lui ai laissé la dague ce soir-là, sans un seul mot autre que les réponses formulaires et nécessaire, et il n'a pas insisté. Contrairement à sa version plus « jeune », il sait comment s'y prendre avec moi, sait qu'il finira toujours par obtenir la réponse qu'il souhaite, pleine et entière et de mon plein grès et bon vouloir, s'il me laisse un petit peu de temps pour « digérer » l'affaire, l'accepter, et que je vienne vers lui en parler.

Mais, entre nous, je doute qu'il restera bien inactif. Sans me forcer à parler immédiatement, je l'imagine très bien chercher dans ses souvenirs… et voir autour de lui. Je lui ai, sans la moindre hésitation, laissé la dague – à vrai dire, j'avais vraiment l'esprit trop préoccupé et secoué pour m'en préoccuper réellement sur le coup – et j'ai mis quand même quelques heures à me remettre de mes émotions, et redevenir presque entièrement la Padawan qu'il connaît depuis un an… à quelques différences près et points à résoudre tôt ou tard. Les discussions calmes – et passionnantes ! – que nous avons eu depuis cette noire journée ont réussi à me détendre à nouveau, me changer les idées et adoucir quelque peu mon sentiment persistant de culpabilité et de confusion sur les évènements. Me remettre à l'aise, pleinement comme avant cette fois, en sa compagnie, et me rassurer, de là me faire m'apaiser dans ma méfiance blessée… et abaisser les boucliers mentaux que j'avais conservé dans toute leur – jeune – hauteur autour de mon esprit, de notre lien. Comme avant…

Ou presque. Enfin, nous avons enfin réussi à presque retrouver notre routine habituelle. Entraînements exigeants – plus encore après que j'aie réussi à lui annoncer que l'on m'avait proposé de tenter l'équivalent des Epreuves pour valider mes connaissances d'Apprentissage Jedi, et si je réussis, me faire élever au rang de la Chevalerie Jedi – résumés de mes missions, révision des quelques points que j'aurais à « retravailler » où j'avais pu faillir un peu dans certaines des missions, et habituelles, rassurantes, discussions de tout et de rien. Par exemple, quand ce n'étaient pas des missions trop secrètes pour moi, savoir aussi un peu ce qu'il avait fait de son côté, écouter avec curiosité ses propres récits de missions présentes… voire même passées, dans certains cas. Très souvent que ce soit par ses propres erreurs, et expériences, je peux toujours en retirer un ou des enseignements qui me sont, pour la plupart, très utiles pour la suite… parfois, ma survie. J'ai été rassurée de voir – enfin d'entendre – qu'il était tout à fait d'accord pour m'aider dans ma préparation aux Epreuves, au moins pour la superviser et me donner quelques conseils avant le jour J. En revanche, je n'ai pas trop réussi à lire sa réaction quand je lui ai annoncé les grandes lignes de la nature de cette épreuve à venir. J'hésite entre plusieurs traductions possibles, en fait, et il y en a trop pour que je ne m'arrête sur une seule. Assez inhabituel !

Une espèce d'expression oscillant, hésitant, entre la fierté, un zeste d'inquiétude, de confiance en mes capacités, et peut-être d'un soupçon d'exaspération face à mon « affection », mon « goût » - je préfère personnelle « prédisposition » - aux défis difficiles… voire presque impossibles. Quand je lui ai confié avec amusement un peu ironique mes statistiques personnelles quant à mes chances de m'en tirer indemne – réajustement des statistiques officielles et générales à la baisse – je crois avoir réussi à lui arracher un soupçon d'imperceptible sourire amusé aux lèvres, toujours avec un léger reproche sur ma mésestime de moi-même et de mes compétences. En clair… reprendre nos habitudes, quoi. J'ai eu un petit retour d'inquiétude quand il m'a annoncé qu'il comptait se rendre sur Mandalore, et me proposait de l'y accompagner – avec de solides arguments, par exemple que cela me ferait du bien justement de m'éloigner un peu du Temple avant mes épreuves, que l'on pourrait poursuivre l'entraînement sur place néanmoins, cela me changerait les idées, que cela faisait un moment que l'occasion que je puisse l'accompagner ne s'était pas présentée – et, naturellement, histoire de ne pas changer… j'ai accepté avec plaisir. Bon, cette fois, peut-être avec une once de crainte refoulée avec soin, soit, mais quand même.

Et voilà pourquoi je me trouve actuellement – à nouveau – sur Mandalore. Notre dernière visite à son clan remonte à quelques temps de cela, ces deux derniers mois, il a été lui-même très occupé, et moi en mission solo ou avec d'autres Jedi d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie. Du moins, que je l'accompagne dans l'une de ses visites, après, je n'en sais rien, et cela ne me regarde pas forcément. La planète reste aussi dangereuse et belle que dans mes souvenirs, et ironiquement, que dans ce songe « qui n'en n'était pas un ». Le même beau temps ensoleillé. J'avais gardé un air très songeur et réflexif alors que Maître Greystone effectuait, avec Aran en copilote, les manœuvres d'approche et d'atterrissage au lieu où se trouvait son clan, le clan Skirata. Durant cette approche, je n'ai pas été très bavarde, loin de là, plongée dans mes pensées, et une crainte sourde à l'idée de voir peut-être, de mes propres yeux, les décalages et conséquences de mon voyage dans le passé de dix ans de là. J'ai essayé de faire des efforts une fois que nous avons retrouvé le clan, de faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé, mais… certains guerriers me regardaient parfois avec plus d'intrigue et d'insistance qu'avant. Je les sens me dévisager et cela ne me met pas du tout à mon aise, même si j'essaye de me comporter tel que je le faisais avant que tout cela n'advienne. La journée s'écoule doucement mais sûrement, au rythme de la routine habituelle quand nous venons sur Mandalore, et petit à petit, en dépit de quelques étrangetés, je pense réussir à retrouver mes marques et me détendre nettement plus, le naturel revenant assez vite.

Je suis plutôt contente de partager ces moments avec ces guerriers d'une culture intrigante, fière, prudente avec les « étrangers » au clan mais… sympathique et chaleureuse à sa manière. Même si j'ai bien remarqué le regard – hélas toujours aussi fasciné et charmé – du jeune cousin de mon Maître, Bardan, rivé sur moi, comme s'il se demandait s'il ne m'avait pas déjà vue quelque part. Et loin d'arranger les choses, comme j'aurais presque pu l'espérer, il n'a pas pris de la distance, non, pas vraiment… Force, ce n'est pas très juste ! Cela me fait tout drôle – bien que je le garde pour moi derrière mon visage calme et chaleureux, et mes boucliers mentaux – de revoir tous ces visages plus âgés, que j'avais vu, il me semblait à peine quelques heures, jours, plus tôt, avec dix ans de moins… outre les nouveaux visages qui n'y étaient pas, mais que je commence à bien connaître. Mais si je me sens nettement moins nerveuse que lors de mon « dernier » passage, je ne peux m'empêcher malgré tout que toute l'histoire me travaille encore l'esprit dès que ce dernier n'est pas ou plus occupé. Neth Skirata, le chef du clan, m'a paru toujours aussi strict et imposant le respect qu'auparavant, mais il me semble que, lui aussi, me dévisageait un peu… petit peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire, mais j'ai fait mine – de mon mieux – de n'avoir rien remarqué. Même si je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette étrange sensation de « Déjà Vu », ou plutôt « Déjà Vécu » à certains moments clés de la journée, que ce soit aux repas le soir avec le reste du clan – me rappelant douloureusement la scène du festin avec Cyn, dans le passé, et comment il m'avait indirectement « cuisinée » pour que je sorte de mon silence prudent – ou même à certains entraînements avec Maître Greystone… surtout au duel de sabre-laser.

Dans lequel je me trouve présentement. Le duel est certes cette fois pleinement « amical » à mes yeux, je le sens tout de suite dans sa manière de se battre. Même si je sens bien qu'il ne me fait plus autant – si ce n'est plus du tout – de cadeaux question des coups échangés et des enchaînements, je ne ressens pas du tout la même chose que contre Cyn. Je sens tant la ressemblance que la différence de leurs deux styles respectifs, celui de mon Maître, tout en restant puissant et redoutable, est nettement plus expérimenté, imprévisible et posé, tandis que celui de Cyn était pourvu de l'énergie, de la fougue propre à l'aube de l'âge adulte. Je suis tout aussi concentrée contre l'un que contre l'autre, sachant que ma focalisation sur mes propres coups et mes esquives doit être totale si je désire représenter au moins un petit « challenge » qui se respecte, et faire preuve des progrès réalisés.

Comme la dernière fois, nous avons par moment des spectateurs du clan qui s'arrêtent plus ou moins longtemps pour observer les passes et autres échanges entre Maître et Apprentie, les deux lames-laser d'un même vert éclatant de la vie grésillant au moindre contact, et sifflant au moindre mouvement, vrombissant avec détermination entre les mains plus ou moins expérimentées de leurs propriétaires. Tout comme d'habitude, nous avons commencé plus « doucement » les échanges, histoire de s'échauffer un peu et travailler les bases – c'est quand même nettement plus simples de les réviser avec un partenaire d'entraînement, force m'est de l'avouer, plus encore quand il s'agit de son propre maître – avant d'augmenter progressivement, bien qu'assez rapidement, le rythme et la difficulté, complexifier les échanges, répliques, attaques imprévisibles… à la vitesse du vent. J'essaye de le surprendre de mon mieux, avec mon ingénuité et les quelques coups que j'ai appris au Temple, comme ma deuxième spécialisation, le style en forme IV « Ataru » - j'avais commencé cette dernière auprès de mon Maître, bien sûr, j'ai récupéré de lui aussi question mouvements, mais en son absence j'ai continué à la travailler ces derniers temps avec d'autres instructeurs spécialistes de cette Forme au Praexum - et de ne pas me faire avoir trop vite par son expérience nettement plus vaste que la mienne… et ses compétences au sabre-laser tout aussi plus grandes et conséquentes que les modestes miennes. Bien sûr, tout cela sans me faire avoir par ses propres coups-bas, coups fourrés… ou coups totalement inattendus par moment ! Je ne vous raconte pas le défi réel que c'est.

Par moments – réguliers et récurrents, j'admets – il arrive à me mettre en difficulté, et je dois redoubler d'efforts et de réactivité pour m'échapper à ses attaques, ou même les parer quand je n'en n'ai pas le temps. Je sais qu'il me met volontairement dans des situations complexes, seulement pour mon propre bien cette fois, que je sois prête à tout et tous une fois que je ne serais plus sous sa tutelle, et que je sois affûtée pour l'Epreuve qui m'attend de pied ferme. Mais cette fois… j'y prends quand même nettement plus plaisir, je suis plus relaxée que lors de notre « dernier » duel. Même si, d'un œil extérieur, certain pourrait penser que nous sommes en train de nous jeter sans merci l'un sur l'autre, dans l'idée d'exterminer l'ennemi, mais cette personne ne devrait pas s'inquiéter.

Autant nos mouvements sont rapides, presque invisibles, nous nous connaissons très bien, j'ai déjà ferraillé contre et avec lui plus d'une fois, et je sais que nous saurions arrêter nos coups si l'un remporte la manche ou appose à l'autre un coup qui, non retenu, aurait été « fatal ». Bon, sans doute, c'est encore lui qui va gagner à force. Les duels longs ne sont pas tellement ma spécialité, et il le sait très bien. C'est pourquoi il ne me facilite pas la tâche, refuse de me donner des ouvertures, et insiste pour m'éprouver précisément dans cette faille des miennes. C'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles j'apprécie le combat amical contre lui : il ne me fait certes pas de cadeaux, mais j'en retire toujours quelque chose, comment parer une certaine action… ou me resservir d'un enchaînement, aussi, contre de futurs et potentiels ennemis. Je n'ai pas sa maîtrise au sabre-laser, je suis aussi légèrement en dessous de celle de Johanna, mais je me débrouille et je suis têtue. Et surtout… je suis avec un rigoureux et excellent professeur, et moi, j'apprends vite. Très vite.

Profitant d'une infime hésitation et d'un très léger recul de ma part suite à une puissante fente de sa part, je sens venir l'un de ses terribles enchaînements dont j'ai tant de mal à me tirer sans me prendre un coup. Alors, est-ce l'une des quelques passes que je lui connais… ? Oui, même si je n'arrive pas à l'identifier tout de suite, je me tiens quand même prête, avec mes réflexes, ma capacité d'évasion et ma défense à peu près solide au besoin. A peine j'échappe au premier coup que je la reconnais… il, enfin, Cyn s'en était servi contre moi la « dernière fois ». Je sens une certaine tension grimper dans mon corps à cet humiliant souvenir, alors que j'esquive le deuxième coup. Je compte mentalement les actions, tout en les esquivant ou déportant de mon mieux en évitant de me faire bloquer dans mes mouvements ou même ma propre lame. Un, deux, trois… on s'échappe latéralement cette fois… quatre… attention au coup de pied si traître ! Ah non, pas cette fois ! Je dévie brusquement ma trajectoire, esquivant à la dernière minute la cinquième menace à l'aide d'une vive série de pas chassés en diagonale, vers l'arrière. Pas question, non mais oh ! Je sens son infime surprise devant mon esquive sans doute non planifiée, mais il se ressaisit très vite et revient à l'assaut. Ah non, zut, je lui ai permis de prendre le rôle de celui qui fait pression sur l'adversaire ! Et moi encore de supporter celui qui subit la pression et essaye de la désamorcer ou de l'évacuer au plus vite et du mieux possible ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

Me voilà retranchée dans une forme III « Soresu » purement défensive – certes l'une de mes spécialités principales – devenue celle de secours quand je suis en difficulté, à éviter, parer et contrer de justesse la déferlante d'assauts venant d'ici et de nulle part en quelques secondes d'intervalles, sans le moindre répit. La frustration revient me déconcentrer malgré-moi, me rappelant douloureusement l'issue du duel contre Cyn, alors que j'abandonne un peu ma solide et prudente défense pour tenter une contre-attaque inhabituellement agressive et irréfléchie de ma version personnelle, hybride entre Forme III et IV, basée sur le Soresu et complétée en second par l'Ataru. Erreur fatale, comme je le sens un petit peu trop tard. Il ne lui faut pas grand-chose, alors que j'essaye de le frapper au niveau des genoux du pied – j'ai appris à me servir de mon corps aussi pour attaquer, à coups de poings ou de pieds, sous son instruction et celle des instructeurs du Temple – ma lame bloquant de son mieux celle de son sabre-laser dans un rare et assez risqué de ma part verrouillage de lame-laser, pour retourner mon action contre moi, et remporter la manche.

C'est à peine si je vois le mouvement s'initier, et en quelques secondes, je me retrouve démunie de mon sabre-laser, et j'aurais eu autant le genou et la cheville rudement brisés qu'une lame-laser pour me décapiter au niveau du cou. J'ai tenu nettement plus longtemps que lors de notre dernier échange sérieux de lames, mais cela reste une défaite pour moi. Après que j'ai indiqué humblement que je reconnaissais et acceptais sa victoire, ainsi que ma défaite du coup, il finit par me libérer. Après que nous ayons désactivé nos armes respectives, et s'être salués respectivement comme le demandent les codes du duel amical entre Jedi, nous avons quelques temps vaqués à nos propres occupations – enfin préoccupations en ce qui me concerne – me laissant quelques minutes seule, distraite. Je suis plongée dans mes pensées, me souvenant de ce frustrant duel contre Cyn. Je reste ainsi muette, debout, la tête basse et pensive, les bras croisés sur ma tunique Jedi, debout… je suis tellement réflexive à ce propos que je ne sens pas approcher une certaine personne, silencieusement, qui s'arrête tout aussi furtivement à deux pas de moi, dans mon dos. Et, à peine deux secondes plus tard, je me reçois une légère tape sur l'arrière du crâne, qui me fait sursauter, me sort de ma réflexion, suivi d'une voix grave, sur le ton de la réprimande :

* * *

- Tu devrais être attentive à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, Padawan.

* * *

Très gênée dans le fond de ne pas l'avoir entendu ni senti venir, je me retourne vers lui dans un geste, murmurant bientôt de promptes mais sincères excuses, l'assurant que cela ne se reproduira pas. Mais, contrairement à mon habitude, je ne cherche pas à changer le sujet ou lancer la discussion, comme j'ai coutume de le faire en ces moments de répit entre missions respectives, ou instants de calme. Non, mes pensées sont rivées sur ce qu'il m'est arrivé, sur ce mystérieux et parfois agaçant individu, Cyn, aux tensions perpétuelles d'avant mon départ, le joli quiproquo et l'incompréhension mutuelles qui ont duré presque jusqu'au bout, quand aussi à mes doutes concernant la justesse de mes décisions, de mes actions d'alors… ma crainte sourde d'avoir gâché quelque chose d'avec mes mésaventures, ma peur refoulée d'avoir perdu quelque chose à cause… de ce que j'ai fait. Mon air très soucieux malgré moi a sans doute dû être remarqué par son regard vigilant, comme je n'ajoute aucun mot de plus. Il ne s'éloigne pas, semble considérer un instant quelque chose, avant que l'une de ses mains ne se pose sur mon épaule de droite, et qu'il ne reprenne de cette voix grave, mais douce, qu'il a toujours usé avec moi, quand il désirait me proposer de m'ouvrir un peu à lui quand j'étais préoccupée, quelque que soit le sujet responsable de mon état :

* * *

- Tu me sembles bien préoccupée, Lenia. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

* * *

Question et affirmation muettes supplémentaires à comprendre implicitement, « Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? Je ne te forcerais pas à me le dire si telle n'est pas ta volonté, mais sache que je suis là si tu en as besoin ». Un léger et mince sourire m'échappe malgré moi, malgré tout, face à sa gentillesse habituelle et le simple fait qu'il ne soit jamais loin, sans jamais s'imposer, quand j'en ai le plus besoin. Un sourire ne masquant rien de ma reconnaissance muette – mais que je lui laisse percevoir sans la nier dans la Force – alors que je l'observe du coin de l'œil, avec des iris bleutés oscillant entre une lueur posée et sereine, et quelques remous dans le fin-fond de regret, de remord qu'il ne peut comprendre. Un sourire certes emplit de reconnaissance, mais bientôt terni d'une légère tristesse que je m'efforce de dissimuler de mon mieux, soufflant d'une voix douce, calme… et plutôt posée :

* * *

- Rien d'important, Maître. Je réfléchissais. Et vous avez raison, j'aurais dû me montrer plus attentive à mon environnement. Navrée de m'être montrée si distraite.

* * *

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder, de voir sa réaction pour deviner quelle devrait être son expressivité faciale. Je le sens intrigué, et autant il ne me forcera pas à parler – à l'inverse de son alter-ego plus jeune – autant je sais qu'il préférerait quand même que je finisse par le faire, le plus tôt le mieux. Il sait très bien que ce n'est jamais bon signe quand je me réfugie derrière un silence réservé et prudent, et il distingue assez aisément mes vrais sourires sincères de ceux forcés que je me construis pour me défendre. Pour vous donner une idée… je ne lui ai pas « réservé » ce traitement du silence depuis, maintenant, bientôt six mois, ou un an même, selon le point de vue. Ce silence prudent qui est le mien… je pourrais fermer les yeux, et ne me concentrer que sur mes autre sens, que je devinerais assez aisément sa réaction derrière moi. Je l'entends ainsi laisser échapper un bref et discret soupir – sans doute dans son impuissance à me tirer du silence dans lequel je me suis plongée sans pour autant risquer de me braquer en tentant de me faire parler de force – comme je sais qu'il n'a jamais aimé que je me renferme dans ma « coquille » et n'ose plus parler. Il n'a jamais voulu que cette situation s'instaure entre nous, moi non-plus d'ailleurs, et nous avons tous deux fait des efforts en ce sens. Et pourtant sur le moment… je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ces souvenirs indicibles et de ces pesants silences et manques de confiance réciproques entre Cyn et moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas Cyn, que Cyn n'est pas lui, et qu'il est particulièrement injuste de ma part de refuser de répondre à sa question, et de le rassurer sur ce point. Je… je n'arrive pas à desceller mes lèvres. Après tout cette distance et ce silence que je m'étais imposés, que j'avais souffert pour son bien… et n'avait réussi qu'à le blesser en réalité. Est-ce lui qui m'a trahie, Cyn… ou est-ce moi qui aurait trahi mon Maître sans m'en rendre compte, en le préservant de la rude vérité ?

L'amertume et cette indicible culpabilité sans fin ni fond me serrent le cœur, compressent comme un pesant et terrible étau ma conscience. Il doit le sentir, tout cela, mes boucliers ne sont pas aussi dressés qu'ils ne l'étaient envers Cyn, et je n'arrive pas plus à en parler qu'à l'en préserver. J'espère que cela ne va pas durer et que je réussirais à lui dire, le plus tôt le mieux. Il ne parle pas, mais je sens que sa main posée sur mon épaule renforce un peu sa prise, quelques minutes, avant de me relâcher. Toujours rongée par ma mauvaise conscience inexplicable, comme dans un cercle vicieux, je l'entends avec distance me dire de le rejoindre d'ici deux heures pour le soir, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne faire je-ne-sais-quoi. D'ordinaire, j'aurais été curieuse, je l'aurais suivi ou lui aurais demandé ce qu'il allait faire. Mais là, je ne fais rien de plus qu'un bref hochement de tête affirmatif, distrait, pour confirmer que j'ai bien écouté et que je le ferais, sans mot dire. Oui, je sais, Maître, ça ne vous plaît pas. Si cela peut vous rassurer, à moi non plus. Me laissant choir en silence, en position de méditation – sans trop y croire – je sens vaguement l'écho de la détermination de mon Maître à résoudre cette énigme qui m'entoure depuis mon mystérieux évanouissement, pour savoir ce qui me taraude et remédier à la situation. Je songe en un murmure mental que je ne pense pas à restreindre :

* * *

_« Je suis si désolée. J'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez… Cyn… Maître »_

* * *

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait perçu cette pensée, et j'étais tellement « ailleurs » et rongée par la culpabilité que je n'ai même pas perçue son intrigue croissante, outre un pic de surprise à l'écoute de ce surnom que je ne suis peut-être pas supposée connaître encore. Je ne me rappelle pas, en tout cas, Maître Greystone m'en parler, ou l'entendre réellement lors de nos visites précédentes sur Mandalore. Je n'ai pas senti ses soupçons grandir, ou plutôt si, cela n'a pas arrangé la situation et mes regrets n'ont fait que croître en parfaite symétrie. Je mettais toujours du cœur aux entraînements, je ne cessais jamais mes efforts, je sauvais les apparences, je m'efforçais toujours de sourire, d'essayer de participer un peu…

Mais il y avait toujours une moitié, au moins un tiers, de mon cœur qui demeurait absent à tout et à tous, entravé par mes sombres remords sur ce qu'il s'était passé, ce sur quoi je savais pourtant n'avoir eu aucun pouvoir et presque aucune responsabilité, dans le fond, mais… cela continue encore de me travailler. Et Maître Greystone n'est pas assez idiot, je le sais très bien, pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. J'ai peur qu'il retrouve un écho de mon passage accidentel dans le passé, qu'il ne m'en veuille pour ces omissions dont moi-même je me reproche amèrement, et que l'une de mes pires craintes depuis cet incident, et même depuis l'annonce de mes Epreuves approchantes, ne se réalisent plus vite que prévu, ou ne se réalisent tout court. Je suis terrifiée, bien que je le cache bien et ne le montre pas, à l'idée de risquer de me retrouver seule, quand il saura la vérité, ce que j'ai dû faire. Oh, j'aurais toujours des amis, bien sûr… mais un mentor et des amis, ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai pas envie que mes rapports avec lui ne virent au conflictuel, comme ceux d'avec le Chevalier Van'Dils. Je n'ai que très peu de liens, et je souffre beaucoup quand j'en perds, ou même à la seule idée que je puisse en perdre, l'un d'entre eux. Même si je ne le montre pas, ou jamais.

Même si un jour, je l'ai vu rentrer avec cet air si particulier disant qu'il avait appris quelque chose, ou que ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés, il n'a pas rappelé ce sujet. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Même si j'ai bien senti que par moment, alors que j'occupais le siège du copilote, son regard glissait dans ma direction, son œil bleu-vert vif et perçant, mais non pas agacé ou fâché… plutôt intraduisible. Il faut dire que je n'avais alors pas vraiment la tête à essayer de deviner, contrairement à mon ordinaire, ce que diable il pouvait penser ou ressentir juste par une observation minutieuse. Je… ne suis pas encore vraiment dans mon assiette, si je puis dire. S'il est vrai que je me sens déjà nettement mieux que le jour-même de mon retour à la bonne époque, je sens bien encore que quelques points me taraudent encore. Mon pressentiment que cette accalmie de « questions » n'allait pas durer encore longtemps s'est vu confirmé une fois que nous sommes rentrés au Praexum Jedi de Naboo.

C'est le jour-même de notre retour au Temple, enfin, en fin d'après-midi, qu'il a décidé de faire le premier pas pour évoquer ce sujet, vu que je ne le faisais pas moi-même, et ne semblais pas disposée à le faire de sitôt. Or, si j'ai besoin, d'encore un peu de temps, le temps est bien ce qui commence à se faire rare, avec les temps qui courent à notre époque. Nous le savons tous deux très bien, et c'est pourquoi il a pris l'initiative. La soirée commence alors à s'annoncer, tandis que nous nous trouvons dans nos quartiers, le silence porteur cette fois non de tension, mais de bonne entente, de bonne et agréable compagnie. Je suis alors assise dans l'un des deux sièges se faisant face, avec la table-basse les séparant, tranquille, à étudier avec attention minutieuse certains fichiers et dossiers que j'ai emprunté aux archives dans l'idée de me préparer de mon mieux, théoriquement aussi, à l'Epreuve.

Même c'est plus du bachotage qu'autre chose, cela me rassure un peu de relire et m'instruire encore un peu plus sur des sujets qui pourraient trouver leur utilité le jour venu. En outre, l'étude me distrait aussi de mes soucis personnels et internes, m'allégeant grandement l'esprit et me rendant une humeur nettement meilleure qu'avec l'esprit inoccupé. Bon, peut-être que ce n'est pas très bon pour ma nervosité d'avant Epreuve approchante, mais c'est déjà nettement mieux que rien du tout comme passe-temps… les appartements sont très calmes et tranquilles, même lorsque nous les occupons, seuls ou par moments, entre missions, tous les deux, j'entendrais presque une mouche voler dans l'air, sinon quelques sons discrets de pas, de gestes, de mouvements, et autres légers bruits. Cela doit faire au moins une bonne heure que je ne cesse d'étudier et de mémoriser ce que je suis en train de lire et de parcourir sur mon datapad, à propos de sujets variés, sans rien dire, bien que je tende un minimum l'oreille et l'attention à mes sens de Force à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi… mais rien à signaler de particulièrement intéressant pour le moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une série de pas discrets, presque silencieux, ne viennent en ma direction, et qu'une ombre ne s'approche subitement de ma position, obscurcissant légèrement l'écran de mon datapad et attirant un peu mon attention. Dans la minute qui suit, à peine je commence à redresser mon nez de mon étude pour voir ce qu'il se passe, un tintement léger, le trille délicat et clair de la porcelaine posée avec soin sur la surface dure de la table-basse, retient mon attention. Suivie très rapidement d'un deuxième du même genre, face à elle. Les deux tasses sont remplies d'un liquide chaud, au vu de la fumée dégagée, mais au parfum doux et sucré que je connais très bien. Tout comme je connais l'auteur de cette bienveillante attention. Je lui adresse un sourire chaleureux et reconnaissant, reposant mon datapad sur mes genoux. Reportant mon regard vers lui, je lui lance d'une voix calme :

* * *

- Merci beaucoup, Maître Greystone.

* * *

J'ai en effet repoussé mon datapad, connaissant très bien la signification possible de ce geste, au bout d'un an de coopération en équipe d'Apprentissage Jedi. Très souvent, elle représente une sorte de petit rituel que nous – enfin, Maître Greystone a, et que j'ai obtenu par définition – avons quand nous avons un peu de temps si rare devant nous, aussi quand nous sommes tous deux au même endroit au même moment, ce qui devient de plus en plus rare. La tasse de chocolat chaud représente autant les discussions sérieuses que celles plus légères et « casuelles », et pour moi, le signal d'un moment de partage, d'échange posé entre mon Maître et moi-même. Surtout que, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il sait très bien les faire, et je n'ai, pas plus qu'au sabre, pas réussi à atteindre sa maîtrise… bien que j'y aspire encore. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas une très grande amatrice de la boisson chocolatée dans mon enfance – enfin, tout dépendait de qui la confectionnait, selon les cuisiniers de l'orphelinat, c'était soit du jus de chaussette, soit quelque chose… disons, un peu insipide, mais buvable. A l'heure actuelle, cela dépend encore de qui la fait… entre mon Maître, et Aran, par exemple – et je ne savais pas encore ce qu'était un vrai bon chocolat chaud.

J'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte au Temple Jedi, dans la cantine, puis plus encore une fois devenue Apprentie. Et petit à petit, j'ai formé mon palais, dans la logique des choses et du temps. Maintenant, le chocolat chaud a rejoint la première place de mon podium de boissons préférées, à égalité avec le thé. Je n'aime pas encore beaucoup le café, trop amer et trop fort pour mon goût, je suis obligée de le noyer dans le lait et le sucre… c'est à peine buvable. Quoiqu'il en soit, Maître Greystone gagne en effet bientôt ma compagnie, s'installant comme à son habitude dans le fauteuil me faisant face, deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud présentes, respectivement, face à nous, sur la petite table basse du milieu. Sa posture toujours confortablement installée dans le dossier du siège, plutôt calme et détendue, alors qu'il saisit sa propre tasse de chocolat chaud, pour sans doute en prendre une première gorgée. Jusque-là, rien qui ne change de l'ordinaire. Pourvu que cela dure …

* * *

- Je sens que quelque chose te préoccupe ces derniers jours, Lenia. Quelque chose en lien avec un récent évènement, je présume.

* * *

Alors que j'allais saisir à mon tour ma tasse de boisson chaude et cacaotée savamment dosée, je me fige dans mon mouvement en entendant autant sa déclaration explicite, que sa question implicitement contenue dans ses propos. Cela rappelle bien des souvenirs, et d'autres situations dans lesquelles il a voulu savoir ce qui me préoccupait… et à chacune d'entre elles – ou presque toutes, disons, dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des cas – j'ai fini par céder et lui confier ce qui me dérangeait, ou les mille-et-une questions que je n'osais pas lui ou poser en général, de peur de déranger autrui, ou qu'elles ne soient dérangeantes en elles-mêmes. Il ne m'a jamais forcée à parler, et à vrai dire, il n'a jamais eu besoin d'y recourir. Parfois, comme ici, il faisait le premier pas pour lancer la discussion et m'indiquait qu'il était tout autant conscient que j'étais soucieuse, qu'à mon écoute si je le désirais. Mais il me laissait, et continue de me laisser, le choix de répondre ou non à sa proposition muette. Sans un mot, l'air déjà plus sérieux et réservé qu'avant, je prends la hanse de ma propre tasse, me redressant ainsi que ma tête ensuite pour croiser son attentif regard bleu-vert, perçant mais porteur de bienveillance et d'expérience. Après avoir capté mon attention pleine et entière, il poursuit son propos avant de me laisser quelques minutes de réflexion :

* * *

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me révéler ce dont il s'agit, mais si tu en as envie, n'hésite pas à le faire. J'ai déjà dû te le dire, mais je le répéterais une fois encore. Sache que je suis là pour toi, et quoi qu'il advienne, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

* * *

Oh Force. Que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose je ne sais, me dise ce que j'ai bien pu faire au destin ou aux puissances invisibles pour mériter un Maître aussi génial ? On pourra me dire tout ce que vous voudrez sur lui, comme quoi il n'est peut-être pas un Jedi des plus conventionnels, respectueux du Code Jedi mais aussi partagé avec sa culture mandalorienne, et avec la réputation la plus éclatante, mais plus le temps passe et plus je me conforte sur mes positions, concernant le jugement que j'ai de lui, et de l'estime que je lui porte. Je pense que je ne réalise jamais assez la chance que j'ai eu, d'un qu'il m'ait choisie, de deux que je sois tombée sur un Maître tel que lui, plutôt qu'un du type du Chevalier Jedi Van'Dils. Exigeant, certes, dans ses entraînements, souvent plongé dans des missions très périlleuses au cœur du danger et des conflits, mais d'une patience et d'une capacité de compréhension qui sont trop peu souvent partagées par ceux de notre Ordre.

Enfin, certes, en mission parfois il n'est pas toujours, tout le temps, le plus patient de la galaxie, mais peu importe. Il a été quelqu'un d'assez patient pour ne pas me brusquer dès le départ, présent mais sans mettre de pression, réussir à gagner ma confiance bien difficile. Je me redresse un peu dans mon dos, sans le perdre de vue, tout en laissant muer en un souffle sur mon chocolat liquide, encore très chaud, un soupir las et fatigué, qui échappe à mes lèvres, humectant comme pour chercher un peu de calme le doux parfum sucré de la boisson. J'en prends une légère gorgée, avant de baisser ma tasse, que je tiens toujours de la main droite, pour observer mon interlocuteur de mes yeux d'un bleu profond, droit dans le regard bleu-vert patient et encourageant de ce dernier. Mais très vite, j'inspire quelque peu, avant de glisser d'une voix très posée, calme, mais assez basse ces quelques mots :

* * *

- Je vous avouerais que je ne sais même pas par où commencer. De toute manière, même si je vous dis la vérité, vous allez me prendre pour une folle. Vous n'allez pas me croire. Et je sais que vous auriez bien des raisons de ne pas le faire…

* * *

Suite à ce préambule dans le vif du sujet, je l'observe avec attention, guettant ses réactions pour considérer mes propos à venir en les adaptant selon ces dernières. La peur qui me ronge du fin fond de mes boucliers, et ces craintes sourdes et muettes que j'ai refoulé concernant les conséquences possibles de cet « accident de Force » sur notre lien… je ne me sens pas très bien à la seule idée de « lui » avoir menti, même seulement par omission et par nécessité de Force. Attendant par précaution et respect le signe habituel de sa part pour que je poursuive – en général, soit un bref hochement de tête discret, ou une invitation à continuer mon propos d'un sourire patient à mon égard - ce n'est cependant pas… exactement ce qui me revient en retour. En effet, c'est plutôt un imperceptible sourire indéchiffrable qui me revient. Outre une réplique très inattendue, qui me fige tout net dans mon fauteuil, de sa voix toujours grave, douce… et dotée d'une once d'amusement aussi :

* * *

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux quand même que tu me le dises, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'Aran ne te l'extorque par la force ?

* * *

Je sens mon sang se glacer subitement, et se figer dans mes veines, mais pas pour la même raison que la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas par crainte de la menace supposée, je sais cette fois qu'il ne me l'infligerait pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait lancée sans raison, cette répartie. C'est alors seulement que je me rends compte que j'ai repris à peu près les mêmes mots que j'avais utilisé face à Cyn, lors de ce terrible interrogatoire en règle qui avait été si éprouvant moralement et mentalement pour moi. Quand Cyn m'avait entravée à la couchette de ce qui serait, normalement, dix ans plus tard, ma cabine, et qu'il faisait preuve d'un manque absolu de tact, et moi d'un flagrant délit de mauvaise volonté à répondre à ses sommations de réponses. Alors que j'avais accepté le fardeau d'être peut-être la seule à connaître la vérité, de ces questions restées sans réponses… voilà que par hasard… non, pas par hasard. Quand je l'observe avec incrédulité et léger effarement, son expression reste calme et son regard perçant et vif rivé sur moi, non plus agressif ou intrigué, seulement posé, et confiant en ses déductions. Déglutissant avec difficulté, je laisse quelques secondes de silence s'écouler, les sentiments d'horreur et de crainte que je ressens, à peine apaisés par les vagues d'appel à la conservation du calme que je ressens à travers notre lien de Maître et Apprentie, je demande d'une voix hésitante sans réussir à terminer ma phrase :

* * *

- Vous… mais comment… ?

* * *

Avec un sourire emplis de gentillesse – à croire qu'il en fait vraiment exprès de reprendre les mêmes réactions et répliques que dans le passé, à moins que ce ne soit qu'il ne fasse pas attention, mais je n'y crois pas – il m'indique d'un regard l'innocente dague rangée dans son fourreau attribué qui se trouve dans sa main non prise par la tasse de chocolat chaud. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule une deuxième fois autour de moi. Trop d'indices prouvant que je n'ai pas rêvé, que tout ce que j'ai vécu n'est pas le produit de ma seule imagination, que j'ai bien supporté un « accident de la Force » m'ayant plongée dans le temps dix ans plus tôt. Et surtout… qu'il s'en souvient. Je ne sais si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose pour moi. D'un côté, il ne me prendra pas pour une folle, et sait que je ne mentirais pas. De l'autre… je redoute sa réaction, suite à notre succession de disputes, de tensions, aux omissions que j'ai dû faire pour protéger le secret du futur, dont je provenais, qui était encore à venir. De l'autre… il se souvient de chacune des paroles que j'ai pu lui dire, tant les remarques positives que d'ordinaire je n'aurais osé lui dire directement, de chacun des regards noirs, foudroyants ou blessés que j'ai pu lui envoyer… de chacun des propos que lui-même m'avait dit… de chacune de mes réactions… oh Force… quel désastre ! Encore heureux que nous n'ayons pas eu de lien de Force Maître – Apprenti, entre son lui du passé et moi-même… il n'aurait manqué qu'il ne puisse lire mes émotions et mes pensées, et ce serait la catastrophe généralisée. Cela veut aussi dire qu'il se rappelle qu'il a envisagé, peut-être, de me torturer même. Détournant le regard avec gêne vers un point situé au-dessus, et derrière son épaule gauche, je souffle avec humour noir et ironie mordante d'autodérision :

* * *

- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela a pu se produire, ni en quel honneur j'ai été fourrée dans un tel pétrin, mais ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'ai été plongée dix ans dans le passé, mais au vu de votre tête vous le savez déjà. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir rectifier ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais si vous accepterez de me pardonner. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour éviter de changer le cours des évènements, et éviter la destruction du continuum temporel. Je suis vraiment désolée, Maître, pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

* * *

La honte et la mort dans l'âme, je repose avec douceur ma tasse de chocolat chaud, après avoir bu une autre gorgée du liquide chaud, baissant ma tête de honte alors que j'encadre la tasse de mes deux mains. Maintenant, j'en suis certaine, il doit me détester… oh Force… je me sens tellement affreuse. Je suis presque certaine, pessimiste que je suis, que cette fois c'est sûr qu'une fois mes Epreuves passées et réussies, une fois que je serais devenue Chevalier Jedi… mes liens avec lui seront irrémédiablement coupés. Comment en serait-il autrement après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je… je me sens si mal. Je suis une personne vraiment affreuse. Après tout ce que je lui ai dit… ce que j'ai dit à celui qui serait mon propre Maître. Je ne lui en veux pas du tout pour ce qu'il a fait et dit, c'est normal, que dis-je, logique et rationnel de son point de vue du passé. C'est normal qu'il puisse m'en vouloir maintenant dans le présent, comme désormais il se souvient de tout. Comment ai-je pu faire ça à une des rares personnes qui me soient chères et précieuses en ce présent univers ? Comment ai-je pu l'insulter, lui crier dessus et même… l'enlacer amicalement ?

Force… je sens à nouveau mon cœur qui saigne face au poids de la culpabilité profonde qui me saisit. Je me sens comme une intruse qui se serait introduite malgré elle dans son passé, dans ce que je peux considérer comme une part de sa vie privée. Bien que je m'efforce de garder un visage absolument serein, calme, neutre et résigné dans la condamnation que je redoute, de l'intérieur, c'est comme si mille poignards me perçaient l'âme, et s'amusaient à triturer les blessures à vif sans fin, et se retournaient dans les plaies. Et quelqu'un comme moi se veut être une Jedi, hein… à mes yeux, je ne leur fais pas beaucoup honneur, avec cet incident. Il n'aurait jamais dû se produire en premier lieu ! J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'advenir, j'aurais dû, par tous les Sith ! … Même si c'est la Force qui m'a mise dans ce purin de bantha, et m'y enlise, même si je ne peux faire grand-chose – si ce n'est absolument rien – contre Ses caprices incompréhensibles, Ses volontés imprévisibles et incompréhensibles. Je ne ressens même pas les vagues d'appel à l'apaisement qu'essaye de me transmettre mon Maître, la culpabilité rendant plus fermes, plus épais et plus robustes, imperméables, infranchissables même, les boucliers autour de mon esprit tourmenté et quelque peu affolé en dépit de mes efforts, horrifié derrière mon faux calme.

Force, qu'est-ce que je m'en veux ! Ah… ! Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, et empêcher que tout cela n'advienne ! Si seulement je pouvais procéder ainsi, et faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant ! Mais si je ne le puis… comme c'est le cas… je tiendrais bon, et j'assumerais les conséquences. Je ferais face à la situation, avec le remord me dévorant en silence le cœur. Je suis désolée… je suis affreusement confuse, Maître... terriblement navrée. Il faut que je recouvre mon calme… que je reprenne la main sur mes émotions… que j'accepte la situation. Je vais laisser la rationalité, la logique, reprendre les commandes pour le moment, l'esprit penser à la place d'un cœur tourmenté de remord, et une âme déboussolée dans la tempête. C'est plus prudent. Me replonger dans l'étude… cela me fera du bien, cela m'occupera l'esprit, je n'y penserais plus. Et ainsi, j'augmenterais mes chances de réussite aux Epreuves, si je continue mes entraînements à ce rythme de croisière. Et, de là, je ne serais plus un « poids » pour Maître Greystone. Il n'aura plus à se soucier de moi, de mes doutes… et de mes gaffes. Oui, tout ira bien. Mieux. Il faut que je me tienne à distance de ces pensées paniquées… les refouler. J'y ferais face en méditation, plus tard, et je les repousserais avec douceur. Je déraisonne, je ne le devrais pas. Peut-être que je deviens folle.

Un tout petit peu plus calme et résignée, je repense à cette femme qui était apparue dans mes rêves, lors d'une de mes plus profondes méditations… quand j'avais réussi, je ne sais encore comment, à atteindre l'état de transe méditative. Je me rappelle de chacun de ses mots, et de chacun de ses traits. Une Jedi, une humaine, encore en milieu de vie, une Jedi qui aurait pu passer inaperçue au sein de ses confrères et consœurs du Nouvel Ordre. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant, et ses traits ne me disent vraiment rien, cela m'intrigue. Peu de visages actuels au Temple me sont inconnus, depuis les onze années que j'y réside. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, et pourquoi elle m'est venue en aide, je ne la connais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'a contactée, ni pourquoi elle m'est apparue comme fantôme de Forme. Je suppose… qu'il y a sans doute une raison. Que je ne connaîtrais peut-être jamais. Peut-être que si elle n'a aucun lien direct avec moi … alors il est potentiellement possiblement probable que ce « lien » soit de nature indirecte. Peut-être qu'elle a été une connaissance de mon Maître… elle ne m'a même pas dit son nom ou son prénom, je lui ai fait confiance d'instinct. Mon intuition me le soufflait. Je pourrais demander à Maître Greystone, voir s'il peut retrouver son identité mais… je n'ose pas. Je ne peux pas. Je me rappelle plus ou moins bien de son propos, ses phrases oui, mais pour leur donner un ordre ou une cohérence générale… c'est un peu difficile. Déjà qu'accepter pareil… phénomène totalement irréel, illogique, inconcevable, irréalisable, et irrationnel est beaucoup me demander. Mais comme l'existence du Silan… je ne peux vraiment le… la nier. Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses : même si j'ai peut-être sacrifié mon lien avec mon Maître, j'ai réussi à empêcher que l'univers ne se renverse sur lui-même, sous l'effet de la rupture potentielle du continuum temporel, de mon mieux au sein de ce paradoxe temporel. Il n'a pas l'air de trop m'en vouloir… même si moi je m'en veux affreusement. Je contrôle tout juste mes émotions bouillonnantes dans le gel du calme Jedi. Il ne faut pas que je le perde, surtout que je sens mon Maître soucieux non loin de là, qui aimerait sans doute bien que j'arrête d'essayer de le bloquer mentalement avec un tel acharnement. Et je veux tout, sauf le perdre complètement en continuant de l'agacer malgré moi. Il faut que je me comporte en Jedi.

N'empêche, je me demande encore, si, comme l'avait dit cette étrange personne fantomatique, il était vraiment capital et d'importance que je rentre à mon époque, en dépit de toute cette zizanie laissée derrière moi, à cause de cet « accident de Force ». Mais était-ce réellement un accident au sens fort du terme, ou ne l'était-ce que pour moi, pour mes proches ? Ne l'était-ce alors pas pour la Force toute puissante ? Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas du tout logique. Certes, si je n'étais pas rentrée à mon époque, il est possible que cela ait eu un écho infime dans le continuum temporel, même avec une existence aussi négligeable et « basique » que la mienne – premier ressenti de désaccord à cette dernière affirmation, étranger, qui me parvient dans mon esprit, mais ignoré involontairement - tout a sa place et sa raison d'être dans les volontés et voies mystérieuses de la Force. Mais… je ne peux m'empêcher de songer s'il n'aurait pas été plus « logique » de ne pas se donner la peine de me renvoyer dans mon temps. Après tout, il y avait bien mon « moi » passé qui aurait pris le relai, logiquement, tôt ou tard, alors… bien que cela soit hautement improbable, j'aurais pu vivre dans l'ombre de « moi-même », bien que je sois contente d'être là. N'aurait-il pas été mieux, pour résoudre ce paradoxe non voulu, que mon existence « présente » disparaisse tout simplement de… ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma pensée – purement scientifique, logique et hyper rationnelle, j'en suis consciente – que la vague de désaccord, plus ou moins notée tout à l'heure par mon esprit préoccupé dans ses réflexions théoriques, ne revienne en force cette fois, si bien que je ne peux pas plus rester non consciente de son existence, et que je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Quoique… non, le simple terme de « désaccord » n'est pas assez précis ni assez séant pour décrire le ressenti actuel. C'est nettement plus ferme et plus présent, comme un avis d'une force, ou plutôt, d'une personne tierce qui aimerait se faire entendre, et faire entendre son opinion dans ce débat entre moi et moi-même. Je dirais… plutôt une très nette « désapprobation vigoureuse », au point de ne même pas me laisser la courtoisie de terminer l'élaboration en pensée de cette hypothèse mentale. Attendez. Qui … Je ne connais qu'une personne que je ne parviendrais pas à bloquer longtemps, et qui serait rapidement et aisément capable de dépasser mes boucliers sans que cela ne m'alerte. Et cette personne est… un frisson interne me traverse alors que maintenant que je suis plus attentive, le ressenti émane de cette présence à mes côtés, mon Maître, et je pourrais le résumer en trois simples mots : « Très mauvaise idée, Lenia ». Euh… ça fait quatre. Au temps pour moi.

* * *

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Maître. Toute cette « histoire » me travaille et je m'inquiète de son impact. Je comprendrais que vous soyez fâché. Je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute, mais s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour m'amender, Maître, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Vous n'imaginez pas combien j'aimerais revenir en arrière, et que tout puisse redevenir comme avant… _l'incident._

* * *

Je me suis alors redressée et je débarrasse nos tasses alors vides de leur contenu, déterminée à faire la vaisselle – pas que j'apprécie particulièrement de le faire, mais je trouve ça tout à fait normal quand c'est lui qui prépare les concoctions chocolatées et les repas – de la table-basse, tout en présentant mes plus plates excuses sincères. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule du robinet, je laisse un silence pas trop inconfortable se poser entre nous, alors que je me concentre sur ma tâche en cours pour mettre de côté ma culpabilité encore bien présente, ainsi que ma honte de l'avoir agacé. Alors que je repose à leur place dans les étagères les tasses lavées, rincées et séchées par mes soins, en usant d'un petit peu de télékinésie de Force pour atteindre l'étage que je ne peux confortablement atteindre avec ma petite taille, je l'entends laisser échapper un mince soupir – Las ? Résigné ? Fatigué ? Je ne sais - et se redresser à son tour, à peine deux minutes après ma dernière réplique, très silencieusement. Masquant de mon mieux ma crainte indicible d'avoir tout gâché à cause de cet accident et mon sentiment de culpabilité, je me doute que je n'y arrive hélas pas très bien, et qu'il se doute de ce que je ressens. Je m'efforce de le regarder bien droit dans les yeux cependant, alors qu'il s'approche de ma direction. Je l'ai déjà dit à Cyn, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut se montrer intimidant par moment ! Il s'arrête face à moi – merci à vous de me rappeler combien je suis petite et de risquer le torticolis… - à une distance respectueuse de ma sphère de confort, et je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule droite. Je ressens aisément son sérieux, sa fermeté, et je remarque d'autres émotions que je n'arrive pas à lire et traduire, ce qui m'étonne un petit peu, en fait. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, sa voix grave reste douce quand même, mais ferme aussi :

* * *

- Peu s'en est fallu pour que la galaxie ne s'effondre sur elle-même, à cause de la distorsion du continuum temporel causée par cet « incident », Padawan... Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. C'est oublié. Le plus important, c'est que les choses soient à peu près revenues dans l'ordre, et que tu sois parvenue à rentrer, toi aussi. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre allait véritablement réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé.


	10. Chap 10 - Epilogue

**Chapitre 10 : Et Après...**

Maintenant, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis cette discussion et cet incident aux nombreuses conséquences. Je ne suis plus qu'à deux jours du passage de mes Epreuves, et pas qu'un petit peu nerveuse, quoique nettement plus sereine que les premiers jours successifs à mon « retour » dans mon époque. Nous n'avons guère trop reparlé de cet incident – enfin, disons que je ne suis vraiment pas très bavarde dessus, et bien que j'ai de nombreuses questions que je pourrais lui poser, je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler à ma honte – sinon à quelques brides de conversation. Pas plus que je ne lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ « précipité et impromptu » de la Mandalore du passé, et si cela n'a pas trop altéré le passé, comparé à celui de mes souvenirs – il faudrait pourtant un jour que je m'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé de trop différent depuis l'altération involontaire – pas plus je ne lui ai parlé de ce mystérieux fantôme de Force dont je me rappelle très bien des traits, ni dévoilé que c'est Neth Skirata, son père, qui par le passé m'avait confié la fameuse dague, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas encore. L'instinct ? Je suis assez étonnée d'ailleurs que le « Cyn » d'alors n'ait pas poursuivi ses recherches après ma « disparition ».

J'imagine que son père – ou quelqu'un d'autre, ou une autre force, je ne sais – ont dû couvrir mon départ, sinon ce ne serait pas logique. Mais je ne le lui demanderais, je le laisserais m'en parler s'il lui en vient l'envie. Plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, l'habitude a repris ses droits, et petit à petit, les quelques traces de malaise se sont dilué, puis totalement effacé, à mon immense soulagement. Je suis un peu plus sereine, et je commence à accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, pour passer à autre chose précisément sans oublier les leçons de ce curieux incident. Je me suis résolu à croire que la Force devait avoir ses raisons, qu'elle n'a pas jugé bon de nous exposer, pour me, enfin, pourquoi Elle a tenu à nous faire endurer toute cette curieuse histoire. Ce n'est pas très juste, mais je me conforte déjà au constat que notre lien n'a pas trop souffert de cet incident. Mon Maître est resté mon patient et respectable mentor, et quand j'ai été tentée de prendre de la distance, de peur de l'importuner, il m'a fait comprendre que je ne le dérangeais pas du tout, et de là n'avais pas besoin de le faire. Je pensais sincèrement que toute l'histoire était enfin conclue, et nous laisserait en paix…

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je me suis souvenue de cet incident, à vrai dire… les deux années qui ont suivi. Ces bien dures années où la guerre a fait rage et ébranlé la galaxie, où les impériaux ont pris la main et vaincu les républicains affaiblis, et mis le Temple Jedi dans la mouise en détruisant le Temple. Comme en ce moment, où, recouverte de nombreux bandages assurant ma survie, outre l'appui de la Force, m'étant échappée une fois de plus de la tente des guérisseurs, que je dois exaspérer à la longue. Je suis seule, pas un bruit autour de moi, la nuit s'est installée autour de moi, et j'essaye de profiter un peu des heures de vie que mon coma de six mois m'a volé, alors que j'approche doucement de mes dix-neuf ans. Je me suis rappelé subitement de l'une des nombreuses discussions posées, chaleureuses voire amicales la dernière année, que j'avais partagé avec mon Maître puis Ancien Maître, avec mélancolie. Je ne sais plus exactement de quoi on parlait – en même temps, on a discuté et débattu de tellement de choses que c'est normal – mais l'ambiance était plutôt décontractée, munie de cette confiance et complicité habituelles entre nous juste avant mes Epreuves. Toujours ce rituel du chocolat chaud, les disputes en arrière-fond périodique de Prudii et Aran… un sourire mélancolique se fend un chemin difficile sur mes lèvres.

Et je me rappelle… cette fois, alors que je faisais de nouveau face à mon Maître, tous deux assis dans nos habituels sièges respectifs, j'allais porter ma tasse de chocolat chaud à mes lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée, tout en écoutant avec attention minutieuse sa réponse à quelque question ou remarque que j'avais pu relever, quand je me suis arrêtée en plein geste, à mi-chemin sécuritaire sans renversement à risque de la précieuse boisson chocolatée. Je me rappelle bien maintenant, cette silhouette qui se tenait dans le fond, adossée contre le mur limitrophe à la porte d'accès à nos… enfin, ses appartements maintenant, qu'il partageait encore avec moi quand j'étais sa deuxième apprentie en date. J'ai alors détourné mon regard quelques secondes des yeux bleus verts de Maître Greystone, pour les river vers cette curieuse apparition, entourée d'une aura blanche-bleutée tout autour d'elle. Elle m'était familière… j'étais, et je demeure encore, certaine de l'avoir déjà rencontrée quelque part, même si mes souvenirs exacts de mon expérience dans le passé sont assez flous sur certains détails, curieusement. Cette silhouette fantomatique, à apparence humaine, dans la moitié encore de l'existence humaine, une humaine…

Quand mes yeux avaient croisés les siens, j'ai vu un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Maintenant, peut-être que j'ai une hypothèse à ce sujet, même si cela n'importe plus vraiment. Surprise, je l'étais grandement, alors que la silhouette féminine disparaissait comme elle était venue, comme un mirage. Je voulais la remercier pour son aide, et donc la retenir encore quelques secondes, et je m'étais redressée, tasse encore dans une main… mais déjà elle n'était plus. Avais-je rêvé ? Je ne le savais pas à cette époque, et maintenant je suis convaincue que non, avec le recul de quelques années. Avec un sourire fatigué mais amusé, je me souviens bien aussi de la réaction de Maître Greystone, aussi curieuse fut-elle. Il avait beau être nettement plus sensible que moi à la Force, du haut de son expérience plus conséquente, mais il n'a pas réagi à cet étrange phénomène, ne s'est pas retourné vers sa source, comme s'il n'avait rien perçu… toujours aussi en paix avec lui-même et la Force. En revanche, son amusement quant à mon « habituelle » réactivité et sursaut à nombre de choses imprévues m'est resté bien net en mémoire, et était non seulement lisible dans son regard bleu-vert vif, perçant et serein, mais aussi dans son léger, discret mais franc sourire amusé à mon égard. Alors qu'il me répliquait et me faisait remarquer, avec grand calme patient, imperturbable, serein et tranquille, de ce timbre grave, chaleureux, doux à la fois, bien qu'amusé, qu'il était présentement en train de me parler et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu retenir mon attention pour que je réagisse « encore » à ce point. Interdite quelques secondes, j'ai finis par laisser échapper un léger souffle de mes lèvres, en me rasseyant dans un geste lent et calme dans mon propre siège, secouant avec douceur ma tête à l'horizontale et de reporter une fois de plus mon attention vers lui, et nos alentours, afin de reprendre la discussion que ma réaction avait interrompu :

* * *

- Ce… ce n'est rien d'important, Maître. J'avais cru voir et entendre quelque chose. Mais j'ai dû me tromper. Désolée de vous avoir interrompu, vous disiez donc que…

* * *

Mais je n'ai jamais complètement oublié cette mystérieuse Jedi humaine, elle est toujours resté dans un coin de mes pensées, comme une énigme qu'il faut encore que je résolve un de ces quatre. Comprendre pourquoi elle m'est venue en aide alors que je ne la connaissais pas, outre le fait d'avoir été une « défunte consœur passée de l'Ordre Jedi ». J'ai été très occupée avec mes entraînements, préparations aux Epreuves anticipées, puis par les missions incessantes et parfois délicates d'après mon ascension au rang de Chevalier Jedi. Mais dès que j'ai eu du temps libre, si rare, je me suis penchée dessus, par moment, quand j'étais seule. J'avais quelques soupçons, peu avant ma disparition de la circulation imprévue, qui me sont restés en tête et qui se confirmaient de jour en jour. Et sa voix a perduré, quelque part dans mon esprit comme un écho, pour me souffler ce seul mot dans mon esprit stupéfait. Je me le remémore et y fais mentalement écho comme pour le retourner à elle, dressant mon visage fatigué et mes yeux bleutés inquiets vers les cieux étoilés de cette belle nuit de solitude. Je suis si loin de tout, de mes proches, de mes amis, de mes frères et sœurs Jedi perdus ici et là, et de mon foyer, mais un léger sourire adoucit mes traits émaciés, mon regard de la couleur des abysses océaniques scintillant d'une douce lueur reconnaissante :

* * *

« _Merci »_


End file.
